Little Wolf
by Marikili68
Summary: TRADUCTION Harry entre à l'université sorcière Hengehill pour suivre des cours pour devenir auror. là bas il fait la rencontre d'un timide jeune homme. FIC TERMINEE!
1. Premier jour

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient à part la traduction. Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à AthenaWiccaWolf.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Je l'ai adorée. Elle possède une suite appelée « Autumn Sky » et trois One-Shot.

Little Wolf

Chapitre 1: Premier jour.

Harry Potter soupira un peu nerveusement alors qu'il remontait la bretelle de son sac plus haut sur son épaule. Des étudiants s'agitaient autour de lui alors qu'ils allaient de cours en cours en petits groupes parlant bruyamment.

Il leva son regart plus haut alors qu'il escaladait le haut bâtiment des yeux. Une enseigne écrite dans un style très médiéval lisait « Université de sorcellerie Hengehill ». il a récemment à la fois gradué de Poudlard et finalement récupéré d'une des plus grande guerres connues par les sorciers, et maintenant il se tenait devant la prochaine étape de sa vie

Voldemort était mort, de cela Harry en était sûr vu qu'il s'était mit dans un coma de deux semaines pour le tuer. Apparement Mrs Weasley et Rémus avaient tout deux perdu l'esprit lorsque, après cinq jours de coma, il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Ron et Hermione n'avait pas quitter son chevet alors qu'il gisait immobil et son cœur se surmergea de chaleur à la pensée de leur loyauté.

Cela était aussi pourquoi ceci était si difficile. Ils étaient un Trio, avaient toujours été et seraient toujours mais maintenant ils façaient chacun différents défis séparément. Lui-même s'entrainait à devenir Auror et avait trois ans d'études supplémentaires devant lui. Hermione étudiait la politique dans la même Université que lui mais ne suivait visiblement pas les même cours et Ron prnait une année sabathique pour le moment, n'etant pas sûr d'où il voulait prendre ses future études.

Harry posa son menton dans sa paume alors qu'il frappait doucement sa plume contre son bureau. Le conférencier parlait de boucliers de défence de base car c'etait un sujet facil a présenter à une nouvelle classe et à de nouveaux étudiants. Lui cependant avait déjà couvert la plupart de l'entrainement d'Auror en préparation à la Seconde Guerre. Harry se retrouva à regretter Ron encore plus à la pensée des combats d'épée enfantin ou des discussions qu'ils auraient dans de telles situations.

Il ignora les coups d'oeils continuels et les murmures des autres étudiants alors qu'ils réalisaient que le jeune homme à la cinquième place du troisième rang était celui qui avait vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres. Il laissa échapper une respiration frustrée silencieuse. Il glissa ses mains le long de son visage fatiguément puis tourna sa tête vers le professeur.

Son esprit commença à dériver et il tourna sur sa gauche pour regarder par la fenêtre les feuilles d'automne rouge et or brillante dans la court lorsque quelque chose attira son regard.

Un jeune homme blond foncé était alternativement en train de regarder le conférencier et de griffonner furieusement des notes. Ce garçon était,comme Harry, assit seul. Il regarda de plus près et nota la forme et la structure de l'autre adolescent. Des yeux ambre lisaient et relisaient les notes en face de lui alors qu'il mordillait pensivement le bout de sa plume. Les cheveux pedaient en mèches qui cachaient une partie de son visage à la vue et Harry eu l'impression de quelqu'un se cachant.

« -Monsieur Potter, alors que je comprends que vous connaissez déjà beaucoup de cela, j'apprécierait que vous ne fixiez pas monsieur Faolan »

harry sursauta soudainement de s'être fait prendre et fixa le gentil homme, le professeur Mirna, qui se tenait devant la class. Harry lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

« -désolé Monsieur, j'aime regarder les feuilles tomber »

Quelque personne eurent un petit rire et il se demanda pourquoi parce que ce qu'il avait dit n'était pas spécialement drôle.

« -Yes, bon comme je disais, alors que Protego peut être... »

Harry se trouva à nouveau à se laisser aller et il jetta un rapide coup d'œil du coin de l'œil au garçon. Celui que Mirna avait appelé Faolan rougissait légèrement mais il pouvait très distinctement voir un petit sourire derrière le rideau de cheveux.

Harry commençait à se sentir incroyablement seul alors qu'il marchait vivement dans une journée ensoleillée après ses cours. Une cloche sonna à distance et des étudiants étaient en train de rire et de parler tout autour de lui. Il se sentait un peu rejeté alors qu'il descendait, seul, l'allée gravillionée et était sur le point de traverser l'énorme campus pour aller dans la partie d'Hermione quand il remarqua assit seul sur l'un des banc de pique-nique...le garçon de sa classe plus tôt.

Le blond était assit seul lisant un livre et Harry nota que personne ne semblait vouloir entrer en contact avec lui. Rayant son idée précédente, il hissa son sac en bandouillère plus haut sur son épaule et fit son chemin vers le garçon. Ils étaient tout les deux seuls de toute façon et il aurait été idiot qu'il tout deux des solitaires dans la même classe.

« -Hey.dit-il et le garçon, quelque chose Faolan sursauta soudain et leva les yeux sur lui effrayé. »

Puis il relaxa mais Harry put voir des traces de rougeur monter aux joues pâles.

« -Bonjour, répondit-il et l'homme aux cheveux noir se trouva à sourire au ton très doux. »

Cela lui rappelait beaucoup la façon de parler de Rémus et Dumbledore, un ton bienveillant mais pas condescendant.

« -Tu semblait un peu seul ici alors je suis venu dire salut comme je ne connais pas vraiment qui que se soit dans le coin.dit Harry et le blond sembla à la fois étonné et...plein d'espoir a ses mots. Il tendit sa main et le blond la regarda un peu confus.

« -Mon nom est Harry, Harry James Potter. Dit-il d'une manière agréable et son sourire grandit lorsque l'autre adolescent la prit, sa peau rose d'un far.

-Cara, mon nom est Cara Adonis Faolan dit-il doucement et à nouveau Harry eu le sentiment de se trouver devant quelqu'un de cacher ou n'étant pas habituer à ce qu'on lui parle. -Joli nom. Dit Harry avec un gentil sourire et Cara en retourna un petit et baissa les yeux sur ses genouxalors que le sourire grandissait un peu. Harry trouvait cela attachant que ce garçon semblait si timide et malgré tout si heureux que quelqu'un lui parle. »

Une seconde sonnerie sonna à distance et Cara leva soudainement les yeux avec un regard légèrement paniqué et commença à ranger précipitament.

« -J-j'ai louper la première sonnerie, je vais être en retard. Dit-il et il se leva passant un Harry confus puis stoppa et se tourna.

- J'ai été heu-heureux de te rencontrer béguaya-t-il puis il s'enfuit à nouveau laissant Harry debout avec un sourire amusé sur le visage. »

Harry lança son sac sur le lit de sa chambre et le suivit rapidement avec un grognement théatral. La chambre s'assombrit d'un rouge couché de soleil à un bleu ciel alors qu'il était couché immobil sur le couvre de son lit.

« -Lumos murmura-t-il et les bougies disposées autour de la chambre s'allumèrent à la vie projettant une mer d'oranges et de rouges sur les murs. Il surveilla sa chambre avec ds yeux las. »

des livres étaient entreposé sur les étagères soutenus par diverses babioles et cadres-photo. Un poster de la charte lunaire se trouvait à un mur et était entourée par de photographie différentes. Il sourit alors qu'il regardait une photo où lui même, Hermione et Ron était tous enlacés et était en train de tomber hystériquement.

D'autres photos étaient celles d'une énorme photo de famille avec lui même et les Weasley, lui même dans sa robe de graduation avec un Rémus fièr se tenant à ses côtés, on bras entourant ses épaules et beaucoup d'autre de ses camarades de classe et de dortoir.

Son sentiment de solitude s'intensifit et il soupira. Soudain il s'assit alors qu'il se souvint des téléphones portables que lui et Hermione possedaient. A un moment durant l'été ils avaient réalisé qu'ils ne pourraient peut être se voir aussi souvent et ainsi acheté des téléphone portables moldus et les avaient modifiés pour qu'ils fonctionnent avec de la magie plutôt qu'avec une batterie.

Il le sortit rapidement du tiroir de sa table de chevet et composa le numero de téléphone de sa meilleure amie. Ça sonna quelque fois jusqu'à ce que finalement...

« -Allo »vint la voix d'Hermione et Harry sourit.

« -Bonjour trouble, qu'est-ce-que tu fais?

-Oh mon dieu Harry! Salut!

-Salut espèce de timbrée. Comment c'est passé ton premier jour?

-Ugh, ennuyeux à mourir sans vous les gars, vous me manquez tout les deux. Gémit Hermione.

-Ne m'en parle pas, personne pour me dire de ne pas regarder par la fenêtre. Il rit et elle eu un hoquet de fausse désaprobation.

-Harry Potter, vraiment, concentre toi. Elle fit un bruit désaprobateur et il rit à nouveau.

-Ouais, bon, tu était fortement regrétée également.

-Aww, merci, comme tu es gentil. Dit-elle d'un ton attendri.

Il rit à nouveau et secoua la tête amusé.

-Alors est-ce que tu t'es fait des amis?

-Oh oui, je me suis faite une amie et une camarade d'étude. Elle s'appel Reagan et elle est très gentille, un peu surexitée mais c'est contagieux. Elle rit et Harry l'y rejoint. En plus elle a rejoint la SALE.

-Oh un superbe assortiment.

Il rit à nouveau lorsqu'il entendit un « Soit sage » étouffé.

-Et toi? Des amis pour l'infâme héro?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Hermione. Gémit-il et elle rit méchament. Je ne sais pas, je crois que je me suis fait un ami.

-Tu crois que tu t'es fait un ami... comment ça?

-Et bien il y avait ce gars qui était vraiment silencieux et qui semblait un peu seul comme moi donc je suis aller vers lui et dit salut, ce qu'il a retourné et tout, mais il a dut partir. Je ne sais pas, c'était bizarre mais il était vraiment gentil...un peu timide mais...

-Hum, et bien parle lui à nouveau. Tu disais qu'il semblait timide mais peut-être qu'il n'est juste pas habitué à ce que l'on lui adresse beaucoup la parole.

-Vrai, vrai. Donc ça marche toujours pour samedi toi, moi et Ron? Dit-il et il sautilla avec excitation sur son lit.

-Ouais, je ne vais pas manquer une sortie du Trio Doré... Trio Doré? Qui-est- ce qui a trouvé ça d'ailleur? Elle rit et Harry secoua à nouveau sa tête d'amusement

-Je blame Malefoy, il était suffisement triste pour s'asseoir dans sa chambre et inventer « Weasley est notre roi » donc je voudrais pas mettre cela loin de lui.

Hermione rit puis s'arreta et puis stoppa. Harry put entendre une voix étouffée puis celle d'Hermione éloignée du téléphone avant qu'elle ne reviennent.

-Je suis désolée Harry mais je dois y aller. Apparement je suis en retard pour un groupe d'étude. Je te reparle plus tard?

-Bien sur Hermione, je te prend plus tard. Qu'est-ce qu disent les perdants?

-Quoi?... Oh Harry tu es nul!

Tout deux rirent bruyament.

-Salut, je t'aime petite chose.

-Je t'aime aussi grand frêre, salut »

Le téléphone raccrocha et Harry éloigna le sien de son oreille et racrocha. Il se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il avait entendu une voix amicale mais maintenant il était seul à nouveau donc il s'installa pour lire certains des livres de cours qu'il avait reçut plus tôt dans la journée.

Haut du formulaire


	2. Se faire des amis

Les avocats : Rien n'appatient à notre cliente donc ne la tuez pas!...

Little Wolf

Chapitre 2:

L'esprit de Harry s'éveilla avant son corps et il s'assit pour quelque instants alors que le soleil qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre réchauffait sa peau. Finalement il ouvrit les yeux uniquement pour les refermer alors qu'il se trompait sur l'emplacement du soleil était ébloui.

Il rééssaya et cette fois il protêgea sa vue sensible alors qu'il s'assit et se frotta les yeux. Il s'étira et gémit joyeusement alors que son dos craqua satisfaisante. Il balança ses pieds sur le côté et se dirigea vers la douche, allumant la radio sorcière en passant. Une voix fémininechantait bruyament sur ce que l'on pouvait seulement qualifier de rock indien et Harry se mit à bouger doucement dessous.

Il mit la douche en route et se déshabilla avant de grimper sous la douche et soupira de bonheur alors que l'eau glisa le long de son corps engourdi de someil. Puis il attrapa une pair de pantalon kaki et les passa à la hate accompagnée par un T-shirt noir des « Bizarr'Sister » et une légère sur-chemise noire. Lançant ses livres dans son sac, il le lança sur son épaule et fit sa route vers le premier semestre.

Il entra dans la grande salle de classe au milieu du flue d'étudiants et chercha un siège du regard. Son regard s'arreta alors que ses yeux se posaient sur une sillouette solitaire assise deux rangs avant le fond et il sourit... c'était Cara.

Faisant sa route dans les escaliers, il alla s'arreter à côté du garçon qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

- Salut Cara dit-il avant que le garçon ne sursaute mais lorsqu'il regarda vers le haut on eu l'impression qu'il essayait de suppresser un sourire.

- Salut Harry dit-il doucement et Harry sourit.

-Tu te souvien de moi alors? Plaisantat-il.

Cara sourit un peu plus.

-Ouais, d-désolé d'être p-parti comme ça. Je ne suis pas vraiment d-doué avec le social. Dit-il toujours de cette voix douce.

-Eh tu étais en retard. Ce n'étais pas de ta faute.je peux m'asseoir là?

Harry désigna le bureau à côté de Cara et celui-ci acquiesa.

Harry mit son sac sous la table et s'installa sur la chaise, conscient que Cara le regardait pensivement. Il se tourna vers le blond et sourit avant de tourner son corps pour être en face de Cara, lui donnant son attention totale.

-Alors que prévois tu de faire avec ces études? Demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien j-j'espérais ob-obtenir un tr-travail de bureau pour les aurors, je ne pense pas qu'il me laisseraient être un... hum, je veux dire je ne pense pas que je serais un très bon auror de terrain.

Il sembla rougir et baissa les yeux sur ses genoux et Harry inclina la tête, le regardant.

- Pourquoi penses tu qu'il ne te laisserai pas être un auror de terrain? Demanda-t-il relevant ce que le garçon voulait dire à l'origine.

Cara sembla le regarder de façon méfiante et puis soupira.

- Je n'ai pas très bien réussi mes examens c'est t-tout. murmura-t-il et Harry sut que ce n'était pas la vérité mais laissa tomber alors que le blond se tournait vers lui et dit Et toi? Que veux-tu faire?

-Moi? J'espérai devenir un auror, de terrain. Mais sinon ces études aident à construire un meilleur CV pour un poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et un ami m'a ofert ce genre du boulot au cas où.

Cara sembla nostalgique alors qu'il sourit.

-J'aimerai être un professeur mais j-je suis trop timide et je bégaille un peu.

Harry acquiesa et était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose lorsque le professeur entra et demanda de l'attention. Après un dernier sourire entre eux les deux garçons se tournèrent vers leurs notes.

-Alors, est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un ici? A part moi, bien sûr. Demanda Harry alors que lui et Cara se dirigeaient du bâtiment principal vers l'une des ailes pour leur prochaine leçon.

- Je co-connais des gens mais je ne leur parle pas, je suis généralement seul, c'est plus facile pour penser. Dit-il avec un petit sourire et Harry rit.

-Je suis d'accord avec ça mais il me reste deux amis avec lesquels je traîne encore. On a... on a été au travers de beaucoup de choses ensembles.

Son visage s'assombrit unpeu alors qu'il pensait à Ron et Hermione. Il soupira et était sur le point de dire quelque chose quant il sentit un main sur son bras. Abaissant son regard il regarda Cara qui semblait se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et enleva sa main en rougissant mais Harry rougit seulement.

-Merci dit-il simplement et Cara sourit et acqueisa, sa peau encore légèrement rose.

Les deux marchèrent un peu plus longtemps dans silence comfortable avant que Harry ne se tourne soudainement vers le blond alors qu'une idée lui vint subitement.

-Hey! Si ça ne te dérange pas que pense tu que l'on se retrouvent pour un groupe d'étude. Je veux dire, on ourra se connaître un peu plus et apprendre en même temps. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis ici alors ce serait bien de connaître celui que je viens de me faire un peu mieux. Proposa-t-il et Cara le regarda avec un peu d'espoir.

-Amis? Je ne pense pas que j'ai... je veux di-dire, bien sûr. Tu fais quelque chose ce soir? Demanda-t-il un peu timidement.

-Non, non, tu veux venir? Demanda Harry joyeusement et Cara acquiésa avec un petit sourire. Génial, ma chambre est la 31/7A.

Ils se sourirent et se dirigèrent vers leur prochaine leçon.

-Tu es très bavarde ce soir Hedwige. Dit Harry alors qu'il caressait les douces plumes du potrail de la chouette blanche alors qu'elle continuait de bavarder avec des cris et des claquements de bec.

Harry regarda les lettres qu'elle avait apportées avec elle. Une de Mme Weasley demandant les habituels 'comment vas-tu? Manges-tu bien?tu es libre de venir quand tu veux.' Rémus en avait envoyé une demandant des nouvelles de son premier jour tout comme Dumbledore.

Il lisait en ce momnt celle de Ron tout en mangeant un paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.

« Hey Har,

Comment vas-tu? Comment est le monde universitaire?

En ce moment je travail comme vendeur dans le magasin de Fred et Georges plutot marrant quand ils inventent de nouvelle farces mais moins quand ils lees testent sur moi.

Apparement Hermione se fait de nouveaux amis mais elle dit que nous lui manquons, n'est-elle pas adorable?

Voyons que ce passe-t-il d'autre à Fort Weasley?

Oh, Papa a finalement reçut une promotion donc il reçoit un peu plus d'argent et Maman devient folle à faire tout les pulls de noël traditionels, elle en a 9 à faire en 4 mois toi et Hermione inclus. Néanmoins je pari qu'elle y arrivera, c'est une maman.

Percy semble essayer de faire des efforts mais je suis encore en colère contre lui tout comme Fred, Georges et Ginny mais le reste du clan semble accepter. Pff.

Mais toi?

Amis, poupées, fêtes. En as tu ou fais?

Tu me manques énorménent mon vieux, je me sens comme un mousquetaire sans ses deux compagnions, c'est nul mais Maman insiste que cela ira mieux.

Ça marche toujours pour samedi?

Bon, sayonara mon vieux.

Ron. »

Harry sourit et était sur le point de prendre un stylo et du parchement pour répondre lorsque qu'un léger coup à la porte se fit entendre. Posant doucement la lettre, il plaça la plume à côté de façon à ne pas oublier de répondre.

Se levant et enlevant les miettes de ses genoux il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour y trouver Cara, les bras plein de livres et un sac pendant de son épaule.

-Salut, je suis c-content de mettre souvenu de la porte paske, il sempble qu'il y a une fête à côté et CELA aurait é-été embarassant.

Il sourit et Harry rit se mettant sur le côté et inviter l'autre garçon à entrer.

-Met juste tes livres sur le lit si tu veux. Dit il en fermant la porte et en ouvrant les rideaux pour laisser entrer un peu plus le soleil du soir.

Cara plaça son fardeau sur le lit et regarda avec ébahisement les possessions de Harry. Harry avait gardé beaucoup de choses de la guerre, l'épée de Griffondor, les détecteurs de magie noire et les robes de batailles des aurors que le ministère lui avait fait porter durant la bataille finale pendaient à l'intérieur de sa garde robe dont la porte était légèrement ouverte.

-Wow murmura Cara et puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la charte lunaire sur le mur. Est-ce que tu garde trace des phases d-de la lune? Demanda-t-il doucement et Harry la regarda.

-Ouais, j'ai un ami qui... eh bien j'aime savoir lorsqu'il n'est pas bien ainsi je peux lui envoyer une lettre pour le dérider un peu. Dit Harry en essayant d'éviter de mentionner la condition de Lupin devant un inconnu.

Cara le regarda comme si il essayait de le lire et pencha sa tête sur le côté pensivement en continuant à le regarder.

-J-je me souvien d'un arcticle de journal lorsque j'avais 14 ans q-qui disait que tu, où i-ils disaient que « Le Survivant » avait fait ami-ami avec des géants et des loup-garous.

Harry le regarda un peu confus et Cara leva une main.

-Ca va, je n-ne pense pas que tu sois bizarre ou quoi que ce soit, c 'est juste que ça semble coller avec la charte. Dit il et sourit rassurément au graçon aux cheveux noirs. D-de plus, je connais aussi quelqu'un avec ce prblème donc je n'ai pas de préjugés.

Harry soupira de soulagement et se gratta la tête un peu embarassé.

-Eh bien c'est bon alors. Devons nous étudier alors?

Cara eu un léger rire, un doux son enchanteur, et acquièsa alors qu'ils s'installaient tout deux sur le lit.


	3. Sorts et Groupe d'étude

Chapitre 3 : Sorts et groupe d'étude.

« Alors qu'est-ce-que cela de nouveau ? demanda Harry en reniflant le contenu d'une bouteille puis en rejettant la tête en arrière à cause de la forte odeur de sauge.

Cara le regarda puis rit alors que Harry retroussait son nez.

« C'est un baume huileux « Force d'être ». Nou-nous sommes supposés en faire pour le cour du professeur Lagaz. »

Il eut un petit rire alors que Harry formait un « O » silencieux avec sa bouche pour montrer qu'il avait comprit.

Se dirigeant vers l'endroit où Cara était assit en tailleur sur le planché il plia ses jambes sous lui avec souplesse pour imiter Cara. Le blond fini de placer des bougies autour d'eux pour de la lumière et il mesura 4 gouttes d'essence de Frankin dans 9 gouttes d'huile de lotus.

« Cette bouteille contient presque tout les ingrédients mais il nous encore be-besoin d'huile de camphre et des pétals de lavande. Dit-il alors qu'il ajoutait les gouttes d'huile dans la bouteille.

Harry ramassa la bouteille verte et la secoua légèrement comme indiqué par les instructions du livre.

C'était à présent le vendredi soir de la première semaine et les deux sorciers avaient jusqu'à présent étudié chaque dans la chambre de Harry. Alors que le temps passait harry se rendait comte que Cara bégaillait moins en sa compagnie. Il se retractait toujours lorsque quelqu'un d'autre leur parlait.

« Tu-tu vois Ron et Hermione demain n'est-ce pas? »

la voix de Cara ramena Harry sur terre et se secouant légèrement la tête il se tourna vers le garçon aux yeux ambres qui le regardait et sourit.

« Quoi? Oh oui, oui je les vois. Dit il et Cara lui sourit.

« Eh-Eh bien je peux faire le prochain sort demain pour me faire passer le temps » blagua-t-il doucement et Harry réalisa soudain que Cara serait seul le lendemain.

« Oh Cara, j'ai oublié. Est-ce-que tu veux que je demande si tu peux venir aussi? Demanda-t-il.

Les sourcils de Cara se soulevèrent et il secoua sa tête.

« Non, non, je ne veux pas déranger. Ce sont tes meilleurs amis, je suis sûr qu'ils veulent qu'il y ait juste vous trois demain... Ça-ça ira, je trouverai quelque chose à faire. dit-il.

Harry le regarda un moment, la tête penchée sur le côté jusqu'à ce que finalement il acquièse avec reluctance et soupire.

« Tu as probablement raison... Tu es sûr quand même? Je peux faire quelque chose? Demanda-t-il et Cara lui sourit avec gratitude.

« N-non, c'est bon. J'aprécit que tu t'inquiètes néamoins. Taquina-t-il et Harry lui tira la langue.

Il retournèrent tout deux vers les différents sorts et bouteilles devant eux.

« D-d'accord maintenant pour celle ci ils disent que l'on doit invoquer la nature pour nous protéger. »

« Ah, et comment on fait ça? « Gentil arbre, peux tu me faire don de quelque chose? » »

Cara rit et Harry eut un grand sourire. Cela le faisait toujours toujours sourire de savoir qu'il avait fait apparaître ce sourire sur le visage de son ami.

« Non, m-mais on pourrait peut être quand même le faire. Ça pourrait être d-drôle. »

Cara sourit puis se resaisit et retourna vers les incantations.

« I-il faut dire « Isto I Dur I Chuiyl ». Traduit ça veut un peu près dire « Sent Le Pouvoir Du Vivant » »

« Euh, essaye de dire ça quant tu es saoul »railla Harry alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils au parchemin.

Harry marchait le long des rues affairées de Glastonbury town, observant les magasins variées alors qu'il passait. Il eut un sourire narquois alors qu'un prêtre mécontent le croisait désaprouvant manifestement les nombreux sorciers et sorcières se regroupant pour discuter bruyament.

« Harry! »

Il se tourna brusquement et vit Hermione courir vers lui. Il poussa un pettit crit et ils se sérrèrent dans leurs bras.

« Bonjours petite chose. » Dit-il et ils se sérrèrent une nouvelle fois avant de se séparer et Harry put voir un rouquin amusé se diriger vers eux.

« Ron » cria-il et il se donnèrentune étreinte fraternelle.

« Hey Harry. ça faisait longtemps. »

Les trois eurent un petit rire. Après quelques étreintes de plus ils commençèrent à marcher et à parler alors qu'ils flânaient dans les magasins.

« Alors Hengehill? Comment vous vous en sortez? » Demanda Ron alors qu'ils prenaient une tisane dans un petite café avec de grande tables de chêne devant la fenêtre.

« Ca va mieux maintenant que je me suis habituée. J'ai tout ces gens qui sont vraiments branchés politique comme moi, et c'est intéressant de finalement avoir des conversations intelligentes. Dit Hermione et les deux garçons eurent des petits cris d'indignation.

« Eh bien, pendant que mademoiselle la ministre se remplissait la caboche avec un peu plus de savoir, moi je me suis fais un ami. il s'appel Cara. Dit Harry et Hermione réfléchit une minute avant qu'elle ne se souvienne.

« Oh, est-ce-que c'est le timide? Demanda-t-elle et Harry acquiésa en prenant un gorgée de son thé framboise et guenièvre.

« Parle nous en plus alors. Ajouta Ron et Harry haussa les épaules.

« Eh bien comme Hermione a dit il est plutôt timide mais vraiment doux, comme un chaton vraiment. Il est vraiment intelligent donc je pense que tu l'apréçierais Hermione et il a un super sens de l'humour. Mais il est un peu secret et il a toujours l'air comme si il allait me dire quelque chose puis de se défiler... Oh, je ne sais pas, j'éxagère peut être. »

Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard puis regardèrent à nouveau Harry. Ils avaient tout deux des sourires entenduent sur le visage et Harry posa sa tasse en les regardant suspicieusement.

« Quoi? » il fit traîner le mot, en regardant la pair qui se trouvait devant lui avec attention.

« Rien Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste nous étant nous... dit Ron vaguement.

Harry les regarda à nouveau avant de hausser les épaules et de boire son thé timidement.

Harry regarda la porte marquée 12/7A et frappa. Il entendit un bruit étoufé puis la porte s'ouvrit. Cara sembla légèrement étonné de le voir là mais sourit.

« Hey, je sait que l'on ne vient pas ici habituellement mais je viens de rentrer de ma journée en ville et je me sens encore un peu mal de t'avoir laissé seul toute la journée. Dit Harry en tenant un petit sac et en le tendant à Cara. Mon cadeau pour me faire pardonner. »

Cara le prit et recula pour le laisser entrer.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de m'acheter quoi que se soit Harry. Dit-il mais il donnait à l'autre homme un sourire rougissant que Harry retourna.

« Je sais, mais j'ai vu ça et cela m'a rappeler toi (N/T : eurgh si quelqu'un peut m'aider à tourner cette phrase autrement ce serait très gentil...) dit-i en se retournant pour surveiller la chambre.

Des posters variés de dieux et de déesses étaient accrochés aux murs à côté d'une grande charte lunaire. Des bougies disposés autour de la pièce lui donnait un effet intime et Harry se sentit instantanément bien.

« Ce-ce n'est pas grand chose comparé à ta chambre... commença Cara mais Harry leva juste la main.

« Je trouve que c'est joli. »

Il sourit rassurément et Cara sembla se détendre alors qu'il invitait Harry à s'asseoir sur le lit avec lui. Il s'assit les jambes croisées et Harry l'imita.

« Va s'y, ouvre le? Ça n'a pas coûté chère mais comme je t'ai dit ça m'a rappelé toi. (N/T : Eurgh) »

Cara secoua sa tête mais l'ouvrit doucement. Il eut un petit cris de surprise losqu'il vit un peu de métal et sortit un pendantif compliqué.

C'était le profil d'une tête de loup hurlant à la lune avec un minuscule morceau d'ambre dans l'œil et une petite chaîne pour attacher.

« Ca a tes yeux et c'est majestueux... espliqua Harry et Cara le regarda.

« Mais tu disais que ça te rappelai moi... je ne suis pas majestueux. Dit-il timidement et Harry eut un grand sourire avec un léger rougissement.

« C'est toi qui le dit. Dit-il simplement et Cara ne put s'empêcher de sourire puis il se renfrogna un peu.

« Est-ce que c'est de l'argent? Parce que j'ai une réaction a-allergique à l'argent. Demanda-t-il doucement et Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, c'est de l'étain donc tu vas bien. Là, laisse moi t'aider. »

Prenant le collier des mains de Cara il le plaça autour du cou élégant de son ami.

Se concentrant à le fermer il ne remarqua pas ses doigts éffleurer le cou de Cara et loupa le frisson qui courut le long du corps du garçon.

« Voilà, c'est fait. Dit-il et il se rassit et regarda le pendentif. Il te va bien. »

« Merci. Dit Cara et prenant son courage à deux mains et s'avança et étreingnit Harry.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se raidit brièvement puis il sourit et se détendit, retournant l'étreinte.

Ils se séparèrent et Harry se renforgna en voyant que les yeux de Cara étaient brillant.

« Cara, qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas? Demanda-t-il paniqué.

Cara rit légérement alors qu'il essuyait ses yeux rapidement.

« Désolé, c'est juste que je n'ait pas l'ha-habitude d'avoir un ami comme toi. » Il sourit et Harry le retourna à nouveau.

« Eh bien, maintenant tu en as un. Dit-il en donnant une étreinte à un bras au blond.


	4. Révélation

Chapitre 4 : Révélations

Cara se blottit un peu plus sous le duvet avant de s'étirer et d'ouvrir les yeux à la lumière matinale. Il sourit avec nostalgie, portant sa main dans le creux de son cou et jouant avec avec le pendentif en forme de loup qui s' y trouvait.

Il le leva pour pouvoir le regarder de plus près, son sourir s'agrandissant. Après quelques instants passé à regarder son cadeau, il s'assit, près à commencer la journée. Il alluma le lecteus de CD qu'il avait acheté peu de temps auparavent et une mélodie celtique emplie la chambre à coucher. Il commença son rituel matinal, sortit une pair de jeans rapiécée et une tunique flottante crème à mettre avec.

Lorsqu'il fut prèt il se dirigea vers la chambre de Harry. Ils avaient projettés de passer leur journée de dimanche à l'extérieur parce que Harry, étant la personne morale qu'il était, se sentait toujours encore un peu coupable de l'avoir laissé seul la veille. Il frappa doucement à la porte et 'entrez' ettouffé se fit entendre de l'intérieur.

Ouvrant la porte timidement, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

« Es-tu décent? Demanda-t-il dans la chambre à l'odeur de canelle... l'odeur de Harry...

« Ouais, pas nu ou quoi que ce soit... Entendit-il une voix dire de la salle de bain. Il sourit et entra fermant la porte dérrière lui.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain et Cara essaya de ne pas le fixer, comme à chaque fois. Harry avait enfilé une pair de pantalons bruns et l'avait accompagnée d'une chemise flottante verte.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que l'on fait au-aujourd'hui? Demanda Cara alors qu'il regardait dans les yeux émeraude profond de Harry.

Il se sentit rougir et comme à chaque fois se sentit coupable. Il avait accepté il y a quelques années qu'il préfèrait les garçons aux filles mais il n'avait jamais eu à s'inquièter de tomber amoureux d'un de ses amis étant donné qu'il n'en aviat aucuns. Il avait toujours été la personne calme et studieuse au fond mais lorsque Harry était arrivé et qu'il lui avait dit salut, il s'était rendu compte qu'il voulait mieux le connaître.

Harry était si gentil, plus confiant que lui mais il y avait cette air de maturité, de quelque chose de plus vieux, de plus ancien dans ce regard vert. Quelque chose qui le faisait se sentir plus...humain...

« Eh bien il y a une forêt pas loin et j'ai pensé, comme c'est l'automne que ce serait bien d'aller s'y promener...si c'est d'accord?... demanda Harry en aplanissant les plis de sa cape de voyage verte. Il regarda Cara qui acquiésa.

« Bien sûr mais il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose à enfiler au dessus de ça... Dit Cara en se montrant et Harry inclina la tête avant de se diriger avec sa garde robe. Il sortit une cape brune et la tendit à Cara abec un grand sourire.

« Tu peux m'empreinté celle là si tu veux, ça va avec ton haut... il fit un clein d'œil et Cara sourit en enfilant la lourde pièce de tissus. Harry enfila la sienne et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit avec un grand geste de la main.

« Après vous... »

Les feuilles rouges et ors tombaient des bras comme des fontaines de feu, tournoyant et dançant dans la brise légère. Des graines de platane virevoltaient pour décorer la terreet ocasionellement une chanson chantée par divers oiseaux venait troubler la forêt habituellemnt agréablement silencieuse.

Les seuls autres bruits étaient des feuilles mortes qui crissaient sous les pas de deux jeunes sorciers qui parlaient à voix basse avec des petits rires de temps à autres.

« Et l-la chambre apparaît... »

« A chaque fois que j'en avais besoin, oui. » Harry eu un léger rire au visage impressioné de Cara.

« Alors comme par hazard tu as pensé « Hey, j'aimerai créé un groupe de dé-défence illégal » Je regrête de ne pas être allé à Poudlard, j'aurai parcipé. »Dit-il avec une légère bouderie qui fit rire Harry encore plus.

« Moi aussi, ainsi nous aurions étés les quatre fabuleux plutôt que le trio doré... je ne peux toujours pas croire que tout le monde nous appelaient ainsi... » Il secoua la tête alors que Cara lui tapotait l'épaule en riant toujours.

« Je crois que le gang de Scooby Doo aurait été plus a-approprié. Vu que vous qui arrangiez toujours les choses étranges qui se passaient à l'école. »

« Ron aurait été Sammy » Harry rit et Cara secoua la tête.

« Tu aurais été Fred »offrit-il se envoya Harry dans une nouvelle crise de rire.

« Hermione aurait étée Véra, ce qui aurais fait de toi Daphnée. » sortit-il et Cara prétendit d'y penser avant de rire aussi.

« Je crois que je préfèrerait Scooby a-alors. » son sourire s'éffaça un peu et il devint silencieux ce qui calma Harry.

Il plaça une main douce sur l'épaule du blond pour le faire il regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda-t-il doucement et Cra détourna son regard, soupira, regarda de nouveau Harry avant de se détourner à nouveau. Harry le laissa mener sa bataille intérieur quelque instants avant de le conduire vers un arbre tombé sur lequel ils s'assirent.

« Cara, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas? Tu te rendras compte que je suis plutôt compréhensif. »

Cara regarda les yeux de Harry et y vit de l'honêteté et il était sur le point de se convaincre de ne pas lui dire son secret losqu'il sentit sa main être prise entre deux mains chaudes. Il regarda les mains et se souvient finalement de l'article de journal qu'il avait lu lorsqu'il avait 14 ans.

« Harry... Umm... Ton ami l-loup-garou? Est-ce que tu t'entends b-bien avec l-lui? » Il se renforgna un peu, son bégaillement habituel semblait revenir avec plus de force. Il regarda son ami qui semblait un peu confus mais qui acquiesa quant même.

« Ouais, il est comme un père pour moi. Il connaiçait mon père lorsqu'ils avaient notre âge, et maintenant il s'occupe de moi. » Il sourit. « Il est vraiment gentil et cela me boulverse à chaque fois que quelqu'en refuse de voir l'homme bon qu'il est vraiment au delà de son sort. »

Cara acquièsa alors qu'il absorbait tout cela puis il se tuorna pour faire complètement face à Harry.

« Ce-cela te dé-dérangerai si un au-autre de tes a-amis était un lou-loup-garou? »

Harry fronça les sourcilspuis les souleva lorsqu'il comprit ce que Cara cherchait à dire. il surprit l'air anxieux sur le visage de son ami et il sourit simplement en donnant une pression rassurante sur la main tremblante qu'il tenait toujours.

« Non, cela ne me dérange pas »dit-il clairement et Cara laissa échappé un sanglot heureux alors que Harry le serrait fort contre lui. « Espèce d'idiot, tu savais que j'avais déjà un ami lycantrophe, pourquoi étais tu si inquiet? »

Cara rit doucement en essuyant ses yeux, les bras de Harry toujours autour de ses épaules et il haussa les épaules.

« Je-je ne sais pas, ça semble idiot maintenant... » Ils rirent doucement tout les deux et Harry le serra une nouvelle fois puis se leva en tendant la main pour aider Cara à se lever.

Harry était étendut sur le dos sur son lit, les bras repliés derrière la tête alors que Cara était assi les jambes croisés le dos appuyé contre la tête du lit, le couvre lit de Harry sur les genoux.

« Est-ce que tu utilises de la potion Tue-loup? Demada le plus grand garçon et Cara acquièsa.

« Ca coûte très cher mais ça en vaut la peine. »

« Coûte? Je connais quelqu'un qui la fait pour Lupin, je peux lui demander d'en faire un peu plus pour toi. Dit Harry en se rasseyant pour aller s'installer à côté du jeune loup-garou.

« Oh, t-tu ne peux pas faire ça, je ne veux pas être une nuisance. » Cara regarda ses genoux et Harry le força à le regarder.

« Je connais les...difficultés...financières de la lycantrophie alors s'il te plait laisse moi faire ça pour toi...tu es quelqu'un de trop gentil pour être ridiculisé pour une chose pour laquelle tu ne peux rien... »

Cara sentait les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux mais un sourire jouait sur ses lêvres.

« O-ok »murmura-t-il.

'_Voilà un secret de révélé , il n'en reste plus qu'un'_ pensa-t-il en regardant le visage souriant de Harry et il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry. Harry plaça un bras autour de lui et tout deux continuèrent à discuter jusque tard dans la nuit pour s'endormir l'un contre l'autre sur le lit de Harry vers 1 heure du matin.


	5. Rencontrer le trio

Chapitre 5: Rencontrer le trio.

« Es-tu sûr qu'ils m'apprécieront? » demanda Cara alors qu'il jouait avec avec la manche de son polo argenté. Harry enfila son pullover vert et sourit rassurément à la nervosité de son ami.

« Ils le feront, crois moi. »lui dit-il et il ébouriffa ses cheveux affectueusement, se qui causa à Cara de rire et de tréssaillir. Mettant finalement ses bottes, il se leva et Cara ouvrit la porte pour ouvrir la voie.

« Ron est un peu excentrique et Hermione ne pense qu'en termes de politique mais je pense que tu vas les aimer. Ils sont très gentils et sont aussi amis avec Lupin donc ne t'inquiètes pas qu'ils puissent avoir peur de toi oou quoi que se soit...pas que tu ais à leur dire non plus..dit Harry avec un petit sourire et Cara sembla soupirer alors qu'il relaxait.

Ils marchèrent un peu plus longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la cafétéria de l'université où ron et Hermione étaient déjà assient à siroter un café. Ron releva la tête en premier et sourit en leur faisant signe d'approcher. Hermione secoua la main avec exitation alors qu'ils approchaient et enlaça Harry dès qu'ils furent suffisament proches.

« Salut les gars, voici Cara. » il montra le blond qui rougit et donna un petit signe de la main « Cara cette grande saussice est Ron et cette charmante jeune femme est Hermione. »

« Salut Cara. Dit Hermione alors qu'elle secoua la main du jeune loup-garou avant que Ron n'immite le geste.

« Salut, c'est bien de te rencontrer finalement; Harry parle beaucoup de toi. » Il eut un sourire narquois alors que le dit garçon lui donnait une tape sur le bras.

« Je ne parle pas tout le temps de lui » dit-il mais un léger rougissement lui était monté aux joues et Cara eut un petit rire.

Ron suggera qu'ils se rassoient et tous complirent. Harry prit des chaises pour lui et Cara avant de s'asseoir. Hermione se leva rapidement pour chercher du thé pour Harry et du café pour Cara. Lorsqu'elle revint Ron s'avança pour commencer une discussion.

« Alors Cara, comment as-tu rencontrer Super Crétin ici présent ?

Harry émit un son indigné alors que Cara souriant et lui tapottait le bras.

« A-actuellement c'est lui qui est venu me parler dit-il avec un gentil sourire à Harry qui arborait un énorme sourire tout en frappant légèrement Ron sur le bras.

« Vraiment? J'aurai pensé que tu serais allé parler aux garçon chétif dans le coin. Dit- Ron et Harry leva ses bras en l'air avec un geste exaspéré alors que Cara et Hermione riaient.

« Sérieusement mon vieux, est-ce que tu ESSAIE de commençer une bagarre avec moi? Demanda Harry alors que Ron et lui commençaient à se disputer comme des enfants.

La conversation continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que Cara ne s'excuse pour aller aux toilettes. La machoire d'Hermione tomba avec un sourire.

« Ce qu'il est adorable! Harry, je crois que je vais me jeter sur lui, il te donne juste envie de le serrer dans tes bras. Dit-elle et Ron acquiesa de concert.

« Ouais mon vieux. Il est si gentil. Un peu calme mais ça change de nous autres Griffondors grandes-gueules. Que je continue à apprécier d'ailleur.

Harry fit un grand sourire bien que ses yeux soient toujours fixés sur la direction par laquelle Cara étais parti avant qu'il ne se tourne vers ses deux amis qui étaient encore en train de le regarder avec des sourires narquois sur le visage tout comme samedi.

« Quoi? Pourquoi vous n'arrétés pas de me regarder de cette façon? Demanda-t-il frénétiquement. Hermione se tourna vers Ron avant de se rapprocher de se ami aux cheveux noirs.

« Est-ce que Cara a une petite amie? Demana-t-elle et Harry rit.

« Pourquoi, tu es intéressée Granger? La taquina-t-il ce qui ne fit que la faire sourire que plus largement. Ceci l'énnerva un peu.

« Non, non c'est juste... oh, laisse tomber tu es un peu volage de toutes façons. Elle se radossa et dit à l'attention de Ron, Je lui donne deux semaines.

« Nan ma vieille, je lui en donne une. Répondit le rouquin en croisant les bras dérrière sa tête avec un sourire supérieur.

« Me donner une semaine pour quoi? De quoi est-ce que parler? Demanda Harry.

Cara revint avec un air un peu confus alors qu'il reprenait sa place.

« Tout va b-bien? Demanda-t-il doucement. Harry secoua la tête et s'affala dans sa chaise avec un grognement ce qui fit rire ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Ces deux jouent aux devinettes à propos de toi et moi. Je vais chercher un café, est-ce quelqu'un en veux un? Demanda-t-il et les trois autres lui dirent ce qu'ils voulaient et Harry alla les chercher, Cara, Ron et Hermione seuls.

« Cara...est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose damanda Hermione en s'approchant du blond. Cara sembla se geler en défence mais se souvint des commentaires de Harry plus tôt à propos de la gentillesse de ces deux là alors il relaxa et acquiesa avec un peu de reluctantce.

« Est-ce que tu aimes Harry? Demanda-t-elle et Cara fronça légèrement les sourcils un peu confus.

« Ou-oui, c'c'est m-mon ami. dit-il en se retenant un peu et Hermione lui sourit rassurément.

« Non, je veux dire est-ce que tu AIMES aimes Harry? Cara ouvrit grand les yeux de choque et regarda ses genoux, les yeux paniqués jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la main de la jeune fille recouvrir la sienne

« Cara, Cara c'est bon, nous ne te faisons pas de reproches, on t'aimes bien, c'est bon. Le rassura-t-elle et il leva les yeux pour regarder dans les chaleureux yeux chocolats de sa nouvelle amie. Il eut un sourire un peu tramblottant et acquiésa.

« Bien, j'aurai détesté avoir tout mal interprété. Ajouta Ron et Cara releva la tête brusquement.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? murmura-t-il et Ron eut un énorme sourire.

« Harry semble tomber pour toi mais il est un peu...niais...dans ce genre de situations.

Cara s'assit et plaça une main sur son front, choqué. Il absorba tout ce qu'on venait de lui dire avant de regarder les deux autres avec espoir.

« Mais m-mais je suis un garçon et Ha-harry est si...normal e-et...

Les deux l'arrêtèrent avec des petits rires et en le regardant gentillement.

« Cara, Harry est Harry. Il aimes qui il veut et normal n'est PAS un mot que j'associe avec cet homme.

« Qu'est ce que tu n'associerais pas avec moi? Demanda Harry en se réinstallant sur sa chaise et en faisant sursauter les trois autres adolescents.

« Normalité. Répondit simplement Ron et Harry eut un petit rire.

« Je ris que quelqu'un puisse même considérer cela. Répondit-il en tendant sa boisson à Cara, leurs doigts se frollant légérement.

« Eh bien, c'est presque l'heure de mon prochain cours. Ron ne dois tu pas retourner au magasin bientôt? Dit-elle en donnant un coup de coude au garçon qui acquiésa avec un peu trop d'entousiasme.

Cara parut un peu étonné mais Hermione lui un clin d'œil et Ron lui serra l'épaule pour le rassurer. Les deux partirent après de légères enlaçades à Harry puis laissèrent les deux garçons seuls.

« Eh bien c'etait...bizarre. dit Harry puis il se tourna vers Cara qui tremblait légèrement. Tu vas bien? Lui demanda-t-il tendrement en plaçant une main sur celle légèrement plus petite du blond.

« Ou-ouais...Umm Harry? Cara fit face à l'autre garçon qui le regardait attentivement...rien. finit-il, tournant son regard vers le sol jusqu'à ce que les doigts de Harry saisissent son menton et le tournent pour qu'il lui fasse face à nouveau.

« Je pensais que nous avions déjà discuté le fait que tu peux tout me dire. Il sourit narquoisement et Cara sourit doucement.

« Peut-être, m'mais pas maintenant. Murmura-t-il.

Voilà, j'éspère que ça vous a plût. Je sais que Harry fait très gamin dans ce chapitre mais je l'aime bien comme ça.


	6. Prendre confiance en soi

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient sniff. Les persos sont JK Rowling et l'histoire ainsi que Cara est à AthenaWiccanWolf.

Chapitre six : Prendre confiance en soi.

Harry avait donné son album photo à feuilleter à Cara pendant qu'il était sous la douche. Cara souriait alors qu'une version plus jeune du trio se faisaient des signes de la main avant que photo Ron et Harry commencent à se battre.

Il regardait tristement de jeunes James et Lily Potter portant un bébé Harry en train de ri, son cœur se serrant pour un garçon à qui il commençait à s'attacher. Il sentit de la compassion passer en lui en regardant le parrain de Harry derrière eux sur la photo de leur mariage.

Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et leva les yeux avant que ceux ci s'élargissent comiquement. Harry était sortit torse nu et son pantalon collait à ses hanches alors qu'il se sêchait les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette rouge.

« Tu vas bien Cara? »

« Oui, umm, juste… Où est ta chemise? »demanda-t-il. Harry eut un grand sourire et pointa un coin à côté de lui du doigt.

« O-oh » dit-il en prenant la chemise et en la tendant à Harry. Leurs doigt se frôlèrent et tout en rougissant Cara repenssa à ce que Hermione lui avait dit quelque jours auparavent. Rassemblant tout son courage et inspira et expira pour se calmer.

« Harry » dit-il en levant les yeux vers l'autre jeune homme et en tapottant l'espace à côté de lui. Harry s'assit à côté de lui et Cara se tourna pour lui faire face faisant ainsi leur genoux se toucher légèrement.

« Harry, es-es-tu, peut-être…umm » Il fronça les sourcils à son discour incohérent et secoua la tête pour s'éclaicir les idées. « Es-tu seulement attiré par les femmes? »

Harry se détourna légèrement les sourcils froncés en considérant ces mots.

« Je…et bien…. J'ai eu des petites amies mais jamais rien de serieux…. Pourquoi tu me poses la question? » demanda-t-il en se retournant vers le blond et en penchant la tête sur le côté car Cara faisait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait… il le regardait dans les yeux et sans rougir.

« Et bien… y aurait-il une chance…. Que tu puisse aimer…d'autres hommes? »murmura-t-il alors que Harry commençait à s'agiter sous ce regard ambre qui réchauffait sa peau.

« Et bien… c'est que…je suppose que…je… » béguaya-t-il mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur joue chaude le faisant se tourner et faire face au visage légèrement souriant de Cara.

« Est-ce qu'il y aurait une chance que tu puisse m'aimer moi? » dit-il un peu plus fort qu'avent et Harry le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je dirais qu'il y a une forte chance que ce soit possible. »murmura-t-il. Les deux se regardèrent, Cara essayant de garder le sourire qui voulait exploser sur son visage entrainant Harry à faire de même.

Soudain Cara se pencha en avant et serra Harry dans ses bras l'autre en faisant de même en tombant tout les deux de côté sur le lit.

« Oh merci Merlin, j-je pensais que j'étais, j'imaginais que… ça ne devrais pas être un moment romantique ?

« Comme tu dis » murmura Harry en plaçant une mèche de cheveux vagabonde dérièrre l'oreille de Cara. Il s'avança doucement de façons à ce que leurs nez se touchent légèrement. « J'ai été choqué lorsque j'ai commencer à ressentir ces choses étranges atour de toi, je n'ai jamais été attiré par les hommes avant. » dit-il alors que Cara jouait avec les mèches qui reposaient sur sa joue.

« Hermione a dit quelque chose c'comme, tu tombes amoureux de qui te plais, que tu n'avais pas d'attaches…ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Harry s'assit soudain en riant.

« Ah ça explique tout maintenant. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se faire de grands sourires et après ils m'ont demander si tu avais une petite-amie.

Il secoua la tête, amusé en se rallongeant près de l'autre garçon, se soutenant par ses avant-bras au dessus de lui en lui souriant.

Cara lui sourit en caressant une joue bronzée y traçant de lents cercles avec son pouce.il sembla soudain un peu nerveux.

« Je n'ai…um…je n'ai jamais embrasser personne avant… »murmura-t-il un peu honteux ce qui poussa Harry à placer un petit baiser sur sa joue.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose Cara. En fait je me sent honoré que tu veuilles partager ceci avec moi. »

Il sourit rassurément ce que Cara trouva contagieux alors qu'il posait ses mains gentiment de chaque côté du visage finement sculpté. Il le tira doucement vers lui et s'arrêta lorsque leurs lèvres ne furent plus qu'à un cheveux l'une de l'autre.

Il semblait trop nerveux pour continuer alors Harry prit l'initiative et pressa légèrement ses lèvres contre celles de Cara. Il avala un léger hoquet de surprise de l'autre jeune homme et bougea légèrement ses lèvres causant une sensation de chatouillis agréables de parcourir leurs lèvres.

Il bougea légèrement de façons à être à moitié couché sur Cara et sourit lorsqu'il le sentit prendre de l'assurance bougeant contre ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la bouche sous la sienne s'ouvrir, lui autorisant l'accès.

Il y plongea sa langue avec hésitation ne voulant pas surprendre le blond mais il rencontra une autre langue duellant doucement tout se faisant du pied paresseusement.

Avec un sursaut heureux il se souvint de son état de déshabillement alors que deux mains timides allaient et venaient le long de côtés nus, reposant occasionellement au bas de son dos pour venir masser doucement ses omoplates.

Ils se séparèrent avec un son humide et se sourirent.

« Je comprend pourquoi les gens aiment faire cela » murmura la blond au travers un sourire heureux et Harry eut un léger rire.

« Et tu dis que tu n'avais jamais fait cela avant? Taquina-t-il avant de placer un baiser chaste sur les lèvres roses de Cara. Cara eut un petit rire et secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas tout les jours que tu rencontres quelqu'un souhaitant avoir une relation avec un loup-garou. » dit-il légèrement en traçant inconsciemment de petits cercles sur le dos de Harry.

« Et bien ce sont des imbeciles n'est ce pas? Répondit l'autre en se penchant pour un autre baiser. Cara autorisa instantanément l'entrée alors qu'ils continuaient à explorer cette nouvelle étapes de leur relation.

« alors est-ce que se serait déplacé de te demander si tu voudrais être mon petit-ami? Dit Harry avec un sourire rusé lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et Cara fit semblant d'y réfléchir un moment.

« Je ne peux pas dire que j'y voit un quelconque problême… répondit-il avec un sourire rusé avant que tout ne retournent à leurs affections.

« …j'aimerai que vous travaillez par groupes de quatre sur ce projet car je me suis rendu copte dans le passé que cela aidait à créer un sens de travail en équipe… »

Le professeur Mirna continua de parler à l'avant de l'amphithéatre mais Harry et Cara ne lui prêtait que peu d'attention. Ils regardaient l'avant, prenaient des notes et ce genre de choses mais bien cachés sous leurs bureaux ils glissaient leurs pieds le long de la jambe de l'autre avec amour. Cara risquait un regard vers Harry de temps en temps seulement pour être surpris par Harry qui lui souriait.

« Non, non Harry ne te lève pas, c'est seulement l'amie de collège que tu entends à peine en ce moment.

Harry releva la tête, la machoire tombant seulement pour être remplaçée par un grand sourire.

« Susan? Susan Bones? Oh Mon Dieu, salut! Dit-il excité en souriant à Cara alors qu'il se levait pour serrer l'ex-membre de l'AD dans ses bras.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu dans cette classe? » demanda-t-il. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu son nom auparavant.

« Oh l'université c'était trompée et m'avait mise dans la mauvaise classe. Mais HEY je suis là maintenant. » Elle fit un grand sourire et regarda Cara qui semblait un peu nerveux et regardait ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

« Et qui es-tu trésor? Demanda-t-elle gentillement ce qui fit lever la tête à Cara et

regarder les deux amis.

« Umm…Je-je suis Cara Faolan…um… l'ami de Harry. Dit-il doucement. Il leva le regard lorsqu'il sentit de doux doigts jouer avec les pointes de ses cheveux et il s'appuya contre la main de Harry.

« Il veut dire mon petit-ami » dit Harry puis il se tourna vers Susan qui semblait momentanément choquée puis fit un énorme sourire.

« Oh Mon Dieu Harry! Je suis si heureuse pour toi! » elle le serra dans ses bras le faisant rire puis elle serra Cara qui sembla un peu étonné puis se détendit un peu.

« Et bien j'étais venue pour savoir si tu voulais travailler avec mon amie et moi pour le travail à quatre. » Susan eut un petit sourire rusé.

« Bien sûr, Cara est-ce que c'est bon? Ça ne te dérange pas, si?demanda Harry doucement et acquiesa avec un petit sourire.

« Tu es gentille. Dit-il doucement et Susan rit

« Toi aussi » dit-elle gentillement.


	7. Potion requise

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient et bla bla bla….

Chapitre 7: Potion requise.

(« Ahaha Je le savais… Je le SAVAIS! Tu ne pouvais pas le cacher, je le voyais dans tes yeux tu… »)

Harry retira le téléphone portable de son oreille alors que Hermione continuait de pousser des petits cris de triomphe et si il écoutait suffisement bien il était sûr de pouvoir l'entendre danser.

Cara riait adosser contre la tête du lit de Harry, un livre des Ombres ouvert sur ses genoux et Harry lui fit un clin d'œil en se remettant le téléphone à l'oreille.

« Et bien dire que tu es heureuse serait évident je suppose. »

(« Oh et il est si charmant, je pense que vous êtes parfaits tout les deux. Oh Harry passes moi Cara s'iiiiiiillllll-te-plééééééééééééééééé… »)

Secouant la tête Harry offrit le téléphone à son petit-ami qui le pris un peu confus.

« Mets le juste à l'oreille et parle normalement, elle entendra. » dit-il rassurément et Cara fit ce qu'il lui avait instruit.

« Bonjour » dit-il et il fut accueilli par des exclamations de joie.

(« Ne te l'avais-je pas? Hein, tu vois, tu vois…. Tu lui plais et il te plait et Oh Mon Dieu… » elle s'arrêta et poussa de nouveaux cris de joie.)

« Je ne peut pas le nier tu me l'avais dis »

(« Vous vous êtes déjà embrassés? » demanda-t-elle brusquement le faisant rougir.)

« Um…oui, oui nous a-avons »

Harry lui fit un sourire rusé et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Cara qui sourit en jouant avec les cheveux ébènes de Harry.

(« Ah Oh Merlin c'est merveilleux et Oh Merde! Ron a gagné le pari, maudit soit-il ») Cara enleva le téléphone pour le fixer, choqué par le langage de la jeune fil avant de rire.

« Elle a perdu un pari contre Ron. Dit-il simplement au garçon sur ses genoux qui eut un petit rire à son tour.

« Bande de crétins. Murmura-t-il en s'asseyant et il plaça un petit baiser sur les lèvres du jeune loup-garou. Ils entendirent un « Hey » étouffé venir du téléphone et Harry le reprit en riant.

Cara regarda son magnifique petit-ami parler avec animation à sa meilleure amie avec un sourire pensif. Ils se connaissaient depuis deux semaines seulement et pourtant il y avait une telle connection, une telle attraction entre eux qu'il se sentait instantanément en sécurité et bienvenu entre les bras de Harry.

Cara posa sa tête contre l'abdomen de Harry en écoutant les tremblements de la voix d'Harry au fond de ce corps mince.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs eut un sourire aimant et passa ses doigts au travers les cheveux dorés en murmurant des « Hum, hum » et des « bien sûr » à ce qui lui était le plus proche d'une sœur.

(« Et après j'irais danser sur « God Save The Queen » des Sex Pistols en secouant un cocktail « Sex on the Beach ») Harry blanchit en se demandant juste combien il avait perdu de la conversation.

« Eh! »

(« Ah ça a marché. Je ne suis pas sûre que je veuille savoir ce qu'il c'est passé pour faire perdre ainsi tout intérêt en moi tout à coup. ») ria-t-elle et Harry grogna.

« Pas d'esprit mal placé Miss Granger, nous sommes des jeunes gens bien elevés. Donc maintenant je vais te laisser. Que dises les losers? »

(« Oh non je ne tomberait plus dans le panneaux. » rit Hermione « Je vous verrais plus tard les tourtereaux. Dit le à Ron! »)

« Le hiboux est déjà parti. Salut. »

(« Salut »)

Il raccrocha, lança le téléphone sur le lit et baissa son regard vers le loup-garou qui somnolait contre son ventre.

« Cara? Tu es réveillé? Murmura-t-il en poussant une mèche de cheveux du visage picturesque. Un léger sourire apparu sur cette bouche délicieuse.

« Je peux entendre ton cœur au travers de ton corps. Murmura-t-il avant de lever ses brillants yeux ambres pour rencontrer les yeux verts au dessus de lui. Ils se sourirent.

« Cara, est-ce que tu as quelque part où aller à Noël? Je sais que c'est dans un moment mais je voudrais faire des arrangements. J'aimerai vraiment que tu rencontres ma famille. »

Le blond regarda fixement un point derrière Harry mais revint à la réalité en souriant au Survivant.

« Je pense que je préfèrerai être a-avec toi. Dit-il en s'agenouillant, un rougissement retournant sur son visage ce qui le fit grogner à cette réaction enfantine et s'enfoncer son visage contre le torse de son petit-ami.

« A propos de rester ensembles, que ce passe-t-il à la pleine lune? Je suppose que l'Université est au courant…. Demanda le brun pendant que Cara plaçait sa tête sous le menton de Harry.

« Je dois prendre la po-potion Tue-Loup, qui, comme tu le sais sûrement me permet de garder mon esprit humain. Puis, je dois rester dans mes quartiers et entendre que la lune passe. Généralement je me met juste en boule et je dors. »

Harry le regarda en silence pendant un moment avent de secouer la tête, un petit sourire amusé sur ses traits.

« Les loups-garou sont perçut comme étant ces animaux sauvages et féroces mais j'en ai un comme tuteur et un comme petit-ami et vous êtes tout les deux calmes et pacifiques. »

Cara lui tira la langue puis plaça un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres incurvées. Des mains vinrent s'enmèler dans ses cheveux alors une langue venait quémander l'entrée de sa bouche, ce qui lui fût rapidement accordée. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Harry alors qu'il se laissait tomber en arrière autorisant ainsi le garçon plus grand se s'allonger sur le lit.

Ils tombèrent sur leur côtés, le baiser non-interrompût, où il s'embrassèrent doucement, avec amour, leurs mains caressant la peau exposée par leurs T-shirts qui s'étaient relever légèrement. Ils ne devinrent pas fous, ne se battirent pas pour la dominance ni ne 'dévorèrent'-t-ils le visage de l'autre, ce pour quoi Harry était reconnaissant. Il avait eu des petites-amies 'effrayantes' et qui voulaient seulement 'marquer' avec le Survivant, alors se sentir aimé était une sensation bienvenue.

Cara semblait suivre le même train de pensée alors que son cœur se gonflait de recevoir de l'amour du garçon qui avait sût retenir son attention malgré ses meilleurs efforts à éviter tout contact avec les gens au cours des dernières années. Il sentit des doigts se glisser entre ses doigts alors qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser et il les serra légèrement.

Ils se laissèrent aller à ce sentiment d'être complets, d'égalité. Ici ils pouvaient être eux-même, là ils étaient aimés….

« Rogue, s'il-vous-plaît, il mérite le droit de garder contrôle lorsqu'il se transforme et de ne PAS avoir à payer pour cela » Supplia Harry, sa tête flottant dans la cheminée du maître des potions.

« Je ne serais pas considéré comme un point de vente pour les garous donc, si ça ne vous dérange pas Potter…. »

« S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT, je suis en train de tomber amoureux de cet homme et je refuse de le laisser souffrir alors que je sais que vous pouvez aisément le soulager de son fardeaux. S'il-vous-plait, malgré combien nous nous sommes hahient, je ne vous ai jamais rien demander mais je vous demande ceci maintenant. Si je pouvais je serais sur mes genoux donc ne dites PAS que cela ne vous apporte aucune satisfaction. Un Potter vous supplit Rogue. »

Il se retint de l'insulter lorsqu'il vit les rouages tourner dans la tête de Rogue. L'homme aux cheveux raides se gratta le menton en réfléchissant.

« Ce 'Cara' est-il un homme bien? Demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante en regardant le visage du jeune homme dans l'âtre. »

« Oui, il est honnête et brave. Il n'est pas du tout comme les maraudeurs ou comme moi, punissez nous pour quoi que ce soit que vous ayez contre nous mais s'il vous plait, Cara est une personne trop bonne pour être puni pour les erreurs de quelqu'un d'autres. »

La pièce resta silencieuse pendant que Rogue considérait l'offre. Finalement il soupira théatralement.

« Bien, je vais préparer la potion de votre petit amant, mais à une condition. » Il leva un doigt en regardant la tête flottante de son ancien élève.

« Tout ce que vous voulez. Fit Harry qui se retenait de pousser des cris de joie.

« Je n'aime pas faire de potions difficiles pour quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais rencontrer. Ce week-end, vous et ce Cara viendrez à Poudlard pour que je puisse rencontrer le garçon. De plus, je pense que votre vieux directeur regrette le « Golden boy » » dit-il d'une voix douce comme de la soie et Harry acquiesa clairement une seule fois.

« Ce sera fait. Lorsque vous le rencontrerez vous vous rendrez compte que vous n'avez pas fait d'erreur. »

Avec un POP sa tête quitta les flammes vertes et Rogue soupira.

« Et voilà Evans, ton fils a trouvé l'amour. Repose en paix ma vieille amie. »soupira-t-il en levant les yeux vers le plafond, un léger sourire venant sur son visage fatigué.

Note de la traductrice:

Et voilà le septième chapitre est traduit. J'ai tout de même eu quelques difficultés mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. J'espère que ça vous a plus. Rewiewer s'il vous plait…

Réponses aux rewiews:

**Fanli:** non je n'ai pas abandonné. Je suis d'accord avec toi Cara est adorable et c'est pas finit…. Et merci pour les encouragements….Voilà la suite.

**Mimichang:** Non non rien de tout ça…. Juste de mauvaises excuses l'adaptation à la fac, le stress des exams (je mange bio au bifidus actif pour remettre tout ça en place lol…) Voilà la suite…

**Alinemcb54:** Merci pour la rewiew. Voilà la suite.

**Dawn456:** Merci beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as autant plu que le précédant….

**Onarluca:** Merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre…

**Lunicorne:** Je suis en fac d'anglais alors je m'entraîne à la traduction…

**JohannaPotterMalfoy: **Merci.

PUBLICITE: Pour les anglophones j'ai trois fictions que je veux absolument vous conseillées car elles sont incroyables:

Dumbledore's Army et sa suite Harry Potter and the Spiritus Crystalus de Bobmin356.

Shake Me de RoxieSnape.

Toute trois peuvent être trouvées sur mon profil dans mes fictions favorites. N'hésitez pas!


	8. Retour à Poudlard

Disclaimer: Pourquoi vous demandez? Vous savez bien que rien n'est à moi…

Chapitre 8: Retour à Poudlard.

La calèche se balança doucement alors que les Sombrals la tiraient vers le château qui se dressait à l'horizon. Cara regarda au dehors de la calèche, émerveillé par le paysage qu'ils traversaient.

« On a jamais eu ce genre de verdure à Chicago. »dit-il et Harry se tourna pour sourire à l'excitement sur le visage de Cara.

« Est-ce que c'est là que tu es allé à l'école? A Chicago? »demanda-t-il doucement en se rapprochant de Cara. Le blond se tourna vers lui et acquiesa.

« Il y a une école appelée Beaumont, d'après son fondateur mais elle n'a pas une aussi grande r-r-réputation que Poudlard, Durmstang ou Beauxbatons. » Il se pencha sur l'épaule de Harry et le garçon aux cheveux foncés leva un bras pour le mettre autour des épaules de Cara.

La calèche eut un bruit aigu et effrayant lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant les grands escaliers menant aux portes du château les portes de la calèches s'ouvrirent et Harry sorti, tendant la main pour aider son petit ami à descendre.(NT: Quel gentleman ce Harry…. Si seulement ils pouvaient tous être ainsi…. N'est-ce-pas messieurs…(lol)).

Mettant la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule, il prit la main de Cara en la serrant rassurément et avec un grand geste de la main montrant l'impressionnant château.

« Bienvenu à Poudlard. Aussi longtemps que nous ne touchons rien je pense qu'aucunes aventures périlleuses n'apparaitra. Touche du bois… » Il frappa de la main les grandes portes en chêne alors qu'ils les passaient pour entrer.

« C'est s-si grand. »s'exclama Cara en regardant partout. « On dirait une cathédrale. »

Harry montra son accord en acquiesant alors qu'il tapotait les murs avec tendresse tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau du directeur. Les têtes des armures se tournaient pour regarder l'arrivée d'un ex-étudiant et les portraits se murmuraient les uns aux autres avec excitation ou appelaient Harry avec un signe de la main.

« Et bien il semble que cet endroit soit devenu plus calme depuis que je suis parti probablement de 'Résident Potter'. » se dit-il doucement jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent finalement devant la grosse gargouille qui se trouvait à l'extérieur du bureau de Dumbledore.

« Potter! Je peux pas le croire, tu as déjà graduer et pourtant tu es ENCORE envoyer dans le bureau du directeur. » grommela la gargouille faisant soupirer Harry et rire Cara.

« Laisse nous juste entrer ou je révèle à ce jeune gentilhomme quel est ton VRAI nom. »

« Tu n'oserais pas. » dit-il et Harry eut un grand et méchant sourire.

« Allons, allons, Wilb… »

« Non, NON, vous pouvez passer. Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle j'avais aimée que tu sois parti… » La statue de pierre bougea avec un grand grincement alors que les escaliers apparurent. Prenant la main de Cara, Harry le guida en haut de l'escalier en spirale.

Dumbledore était assis derrière son énorme bureau en acajou pour signer divers formulaires, une mélodie classique qu'il chantonnait doucement se propageaient dans la pièce avant qu'il n'entende un coup poli donné à la porte.

Il leva la tête avec un sourire serein et lança un « Entrez » chaleureux.

Il blanchit un peu puis eut un sourire énorme alors que Harry Potter passa sa tête par l'ouverture de la porte avec un grand sourire et un signe de la main.

« Harry, Merlin mon garçon. Entre, entre. » Il se leva et s'avança vers son étudiant favori et ils s'enlacèrent chaleureusement avec un léger rire.

« Oui Sévérus m'a dit que tu pouvais passer rendre visite…. Oh, bonjour. » Cara se tenait nerveusement devant la porte et remuait légèrement tout en faisant de son mieux de ne pas regarder tout autour de la pièce. Il leva les yeux vers le directeur lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui.

« B-bonjour monsieur. » dit-il poliment avant d'être tiré vers l'avant par Harry.

« Dumbledore, voici Cara Faolan, mon petit-ami. Il est la véritable raison pour laquelle Rogue m'a demandé de venir. Il voulait voir pour qui il faisait la potion Tue-Loup avant de commencer. »

Dumbledore fit un léger « Ah » avant de sourire chaleureusement au jeune loup-garou. Il tendit sa main et le magnifique jeune homme la prit avec une main timide mais une poignée ferme.

« Oui, oui, Sévérus a dit quelque chose à propos de toi ayant finalement trouvé un partenaire…. Et bien je dois dire que ceci est merveilleux, j'ai toujours espéré que tu trouves un jour l'amour Harry mais je n'ai jamais imaginé que ce serait aussi tôt. Pas que je me plaigne. » Il eut un petit rire qui mit instantanément l'esprit nerveux de Cara à l'aise.

« C'est m-moi qui devrai être heureux. J'ai toujours espéré de trouver l'amour mais je ne pensais pas que je trouverai quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux que Harry. » begaya-t-il.

Dumbledore leva un sourcils avec joie et donna un coup de coude à Harry.

« Oh c'est un keeper… »(NT: je ne savais pas comment traduire ça alors je l'ai laisser comme ça. Ça veut dire gardien et je ne savais pas comment le traduire dans ce contexte.) dit-il gaiement faisant rire les deux adolescents.

Le coup résonna dans les murs du cachot. Cara serra plus fort la main de Harry aaalors qu'ils attendaient une réponse et Harry se tourna vers lui.

« Il pourrait essayer de te dire quelque chose pour te déstabiliser mais aussi longtemps que tu gardes toute ta tête et réponds à ses questions tu devrais être ok. » murmura-t-il d'un ton consolateur dans son oreille.

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler l'homme en question. Cara se sentit instantanément intimidé par l'image que dégageait Rogue. Des cheveux noirs raides pendaient de chaque côtés d'un visage pâle et fatigué et les robes noirs l'enveloppaient comme les ailes d'une chauve-sourie. Mais malgré sa timidité il se sentit un peu désolé pour l'homme qui avait été forcé de vivre dans la solitude….il connaissait ce sentiment.

Ce fut cette pensée qui le poussa à s'écarter de Harry légèrement et de tendre la main à l'homme.

« Bonjour, j-je suis Cara Faolan, le partenaire de Harry et le loup-garou dont il a discuté avec vous. Merci de me rencontrer professeur. » dit-il en se louant silencieusement de ne presque pas bagayer.

Rogue regarda la main offerte avant de la prendre avec une légère secousse.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mr Faolan. Espérons que vous puissiez controler son côté d'ancien Griffondor fauteur de troubles. »

« Y a pas d'risques. » murmura Harry faisant sourire le maître des potions.

« Ne compter pas trop dessus Mr Pott. » dit-il vaguement. « A présent je ne veux pas paraître trop brusque mais est-ce-que cela vous dérangerais que parle seul à seul avec vous Cara? »

« Umm… » Cara se tourna vers Harry qui fronçait légèrement des sourcils. « J-je suppose…. »

Rogue regarda l'échange légèrement amusé.

« Ne devenez pas trop héroïque Potter. Je souhaite simplement lui poser quelques questions de façons à établir la bonne prescription pour Mr Faolan et je préfère que ce soit un entretient seul à seul. Donc si cela ne vous dérange pas…. »

Harry grommela légèrement puis acquiesa avec reluctance en plaçant un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Cara et fit un signe de tête rapide à Rogue avant de remonter le corridor laissant les deux autres derrière lui.

« Je dirais que ma première question serait 'Que voyez vous en lui?' mais étant donné que c'est personnel et que cela ne me concerne pas je vais commencer par vous inviter à entrer. »

Cara regarda l'homme légèrement amusé pensant que malgré tout Rogue était seulement humain et que les petites remarques comme celles ci pouvaient être considérées comme son sens de l'humour.

Harry se promenait dans les couloirs refaisant connaissance avec l'endroit qu'il avait appelé son foyer durant sept années de sa vie.

« HARRY » Il se tourna rapidement uniquement pour recevoir les bras pleins d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roux.

« Ginny, oh mon Salut, j'avais presque oublier que tu faisais ta dernière année. » Il la serra dans ses bras avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ici frère numéro 7? » Elle fit un sourire rusé alors que les autres étudiants commençaient à sortir des salles de classes.

« Cara. » dit-il simplement et à sa surprise Ginny eut un regard de reconnaissance rusée.

« Ah oui, Ron a mentionné Cara. Alors…. Vous deux…. Tu sais…? » dit-elle avec un grand sourire qui provoqua un sourire de Harry. Ce fut tout ce dont elle eu besoin avant de pousser une exclamation de joie.

« Awww, s'il te plaît dit moi qqque nous allons le rencontrer, s'iiiillll te plééééé! » Elle sautilla comme une enfant avec excitation alors que Harry riait et lui tapotait l'épaule.

« Tu le feras ne t'en fait pas. J'allais justement demander si il pouvait venir pour noël. » dit il envoyant Ginny dans une autre crise de sautillement.

« Ouais se serait brillant, qu'est-ce qu'il aime que je puisse lui faire un cadeau. » dit-elle rapidement alors que les sourcils de Harry se levèrent.

« Oh là attend, laisse moi trouver mon cadeau d'abord ENSUITE tu pourras devenir folle » Il rit doucement alors qu'elle se calmait légèrement.

« Oh d'accord. » grommela-t-elle.

« Harry. » Ils se tournèrent tout deux et Harry sourit alors que Cara s'avançait vers eux, s'excusant poliment lorsqu'il bousculait quelqu'un.

« Le voilà. Ginny, Cara, Cara, Ginny." Dit Harry pointant chacun son tour aaalors qu'ils se serraient la main. « Ginny est la petite sœur de Ron et ma partenaire en crime, Cara est mon petit-ami et meilleur ami. »

« Tu as beaucoup de meilleurs amis. » Elle eut un sourire rusé faisant rire Cara.

« Ouais, qu'est ce que je peux dire, je déteste catégoriser mes amis alors tout le monde est un meilleur. Quoi qu'il en soit, je déteste avoir à briser cette réunion mais je dois te dire que McGonagall te regarde en fronçant les sourcils Rouge.

Ginny fit une grimace et se retourna pour se retrouver effectivement face à face avec une femme fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, et bien je vous verrais tout les deux plus tard. Amusez vous bien. » Puis elle se précipita dans la salle de méthamorphose avec une excuse rapide.

« Est-ce que tout le monde que tu connais à le gène de gaieté? » demanda Cara en prenant la main de Harry alors que tout deux se promenaient doucement dans l'école.

« D'une certaine mesure je pense que nous souffrons également tous du syndrome du mauvais caractère. Je pense que ta présence rend tout le monde heureux, je sais que ça me le fait. »

« Aww. » Cara se pencha et embrassa la joue de Harry.

« Alors comment ça a été? » demanda le plus grand garçon.

« Je suis le même que Rémus a-apparement alors il me donnera la même prescription avant que l'on parte demain. »

« Bien. Tu le mérites. » Ils se sourirent avec amour en continuant à se promener autour de la légendaire école, heureux en compagnie de l'autre.

Réponse aux rewiews:

**Julie:** Tout le monde le veux Cara… moi aussi…

**Jina de Mars:** Merci beaucoup. Oui la version originale est sur mon compte.

**Molly:** Merci mais ne t'inquiète pas le tout le monde il es bô, tout le monde il est gentil ne va pas durer….

**Kungzoune:** Merci pour les encouragements.

**Onarluca:** Ce qu'il s'est passé c'est que je n'arrivais plus à accéder à mon compte alors j'en ai créer un nouveau…. Merci pour les encouragements et je suis ravie que a te plaise…. Feras-tu une suite à « Mystérieux Eden »?

PUBLICITE 

The Heir of Corvus 1,2 et 3 de Lady-Treason.


	9. Pleine Lune

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient….

Publicité:

Harry Potter and the Four Realms de Daphne Li (anglais)

Voyage de Lasgalenya Greenleaves (français)

Chapitre 9: Pleine Lune.

« Il serait mieux que vous buviez ceci maintenant et le reste du chaudron tout au long de la journée. »

Cara acquiesa alors que le Maître des Potions expliquait les procédures qu'il connaissait déjà mais se sentait mal élevé d'interrompre l'homme alors qu'il était en plein jet.

« Et bien bonne chance Cara, passez une aussi bonne nuit que vous pouvez. Rogue finit puis s'inclina légèrement. Il se tourna pour partir, ses robes flottant derrière lui alors qu'il se déplaçait comme un fantôme dans le corridor.

Cara se tourna pour regarder Harry avec un petit sourire.

« Et bien ça ne devrait pas se passez trop mal…. Enfin tu me comprends….

« Je viens avec toi. Dit Harry simplement et Cara le fixa.

« Harry, tu n'as p-pas à faire ça. Deplus c-c'est dangereux pour les quelques premières secondes après la transformation car mon esprit est encore momentanément dans un état ca-canin.

« Pas pour les animaux, ça ne l'est pas. Dit doucement le garçon aux cheveux sombres et Cara le regarda interrogativement, la tête penchée de côté.

« Durant la guerre j'ai été entrainé dans tout les terrains de défence et d'attaque. L'animagus est à la fois un bon déguisement et selon la forme de la personne ça peut être utile pour llles missions.

Cara l'écoutait la bouche ouverte et Harry continua.

« Je ne l'ai pas maîtrisé avant de tuer Voldemort mais peu après que je me soit réveillé de mon coma je pouvais me changer à volonté ce qui s'est prouvé utile pour capturer les Mangemorts restant.

« Tu as fait tant de choses. Dit le blond en se dirigeant vers le plus grand garçon. Quelle est ta forme?

« Pas encore, tu verras ce soir. Dit-il vaguement.

La Grande Salle était bruyante alors que les élèves regardaient le Survivant et son compagnon. Cara n'était pas habitué à toute cette attention et se rapprocha instinctivement de Harry pour se cacher.

Il sentait son énergie le quitter alors que la lune continuait son ascenssion, ses muscles se contractant doulouresement de temps à autres.

Harry sentit un sursaut venir de son partenaire et il serra sa main fortement. Il se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Je crois qu'on ferait bien de se diriger vers la Cabane Hurlante mon Amour, tu trembles.

Cara acquiesa lassement alors que Harry l'aidait à se lever, une main autour de sa taille et ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, des murmures les suivnt.

Cara inspira par a coup, l'air lui brûlant les poumons alors qu'il haletait pour prendre sa respiration. Il était assis sur le sol poussiéreux de la Cabane Hurlante adossé contre le torse de Harry. Son visage se tordit de douleur et il poussa un petit cri alors que son corps hurlait d'agonie.

Harry serra fortement Cara contre son corps alors que les tremblements secouaient la forme endolorie du loup-garou. Il avala le nœud qu'il avait dans la gorge alors que Cara s'empêchait de crier en lui serrant fortement la main.

« Ha-harry. Dit il la voix tremblante. Change sss'il-te-plaît. » il poussa un cri de douleur silencieux, ses yeux fermés fortement alors que son corps tremblait, du sang coulant ddde son nez alors que ses muscles se contractaient sous sa peau.

Harry se déplaça avec un pleur à laisser son petit-ami dans un tel état mais se transforma comme il lui avait été demandé.

Cara se roula dans une petite boule serrée alors que son corps changeait vers une forme plus lupine. Il regarda doulouresement Harry à travers un regard larmoyant et ce qu'il vit devant lui le fit sourire à travers ses douleurs.

A moins d'un mètre de lui se trouvait un grand loup blanc neige, se tenant fièrement alors qu'il le regardait tristement. Sa taille indiquait que du sang de sinistros coulait dans ses veines.

« Tu es m-magnifique Harry. Dit il avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière avec cri de douleur.

Il sentit une langue chaude lui lécher le visage alors qu'il se réveillait de son repos imprévu. Il cligna des yeux avec fatigue puis leva sa truffe sensible pour recevoir un nez plein de fourrure blanche. Il souffla alors qu'il se recula et grogna de choc à cause de l'intrusion.

Il se leva sur ses quatre pattes en tremblant mais trouva un repos bienvenu lorsque le loup blanc se tint à ses côtés le laissant s'appuyer sur lui. Il donna un gémissement de gratitude.

Il se tourna pour regarder l'autre loup et il rencontra un regard vert. Il gémit doucement dans sa gorge et l'autre animal le retourna. Il remua de la queue avec bonheur.

Harry regarda le loup-garou à la fourrure dorée s'avancée vers lui et heurta le torse à la douce fourrure de Harry avec sa tête. Sa fourrure était très épaisse et il pouvait comprendre l'intérêt lupin de Cara de se frotter contre elle.

Lui-même ne pouvait revenir de l'image enchanteresse de Cara. La fourrure dorée était traversée de mèches blonde dans la fourrure soyeuse et ses yeux ambres brillaient dans la douce lumière qui filtrait de la fenêtre.

Cara releva sa truffe plus haut puis mordilla là où le cou et l'épaule de Harry se rejoignaient. Le loup blanc avait lu quelque chose à ce sujet sous sa forme humaine, un loup-garou faisait une morsure suffisante pour percer la peau mais sans douleur. C'était ce que les experts appelaient une « morsure d'amour » où un loup sélectionnait son compagnon.

Harry se sentait près à pleurer de joie mais les loups ne pouvaient pas pleurer. Cara l'avait finalement véritablement choisit comme compagnon et c'était quelque chose qui le faisait se sentir complet. Comme une moitié de lui même qu'il ne savait pas absente était enfin là.

Rejetant sa tête en arrière il hurla à la lune et Cara le rejoint, leurs voix se mélangeant dans une chanson morbide mais pourtant ennivrante. Lorsqu'ils baissèrent leurs têtes Cara frotta la sienne contre celle de Harry amoureusement et Harry retourna les frottements.

Cara aboya pour jouer à son compagnon et les deux passèrent le reste de la nuit à se pourchasser, lutter ou montrant leur affection l'un à l'autre avec des séries de léchouilles et de frottis.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Cara se sentit magnifique en marchant sous sa forme de loup.

Cara haleta silencieusement alors qu'il se retransformait dans une série de douleurs sourdes sur tout son corps. Il trembla alors que la fraîcheur de l'air automnal toucha son corps nu. Il sentit une douce chaleur pressée derrière lui mais ne pouvait pas bouger.

Harry enleva sa cape et le posa sur le corps mince et tremblant de son compagnon. Il posa des baisers papillons sur les épaules tremblantes de l'homme et lui massa le bas du dos.

« Ça va aller Cara, je suis là. Tu n'es pas seul. Murmura-t-il plusieurs fois dans l'oreile du loup-garou faisant pleurer Cara de joie. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pâles alors qu'il rassemblait suffisement d'énergie pour lever une main et la poser sur la joue de Harry.

« Je ne suis pas seul. Murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée, ses lèvres tremblants à l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait. Pendant des années il s'était réveiller seul et en ayant mal mais maintenant Harry était là embrassant son corps pour en faire partir la douleur pendant qu'il pleurait de joie.

« Tu étais magnifique. Dit-il dans un sanglot, riant légèrement en voyant que sa réaction à la présence de Harry amenait des larmes dans les yeux émeraudes de Harry.

« Toi aussi. Vint la réponse murmurée avant que ses lèvres ne soit légèrement caressées pppar celles de Harry, le baiser devenant plus passionné alors que le soleil se levait. Les bouches glissaient l'une sur l'autre amoureusement, les mains essuyant les larmes sur ses joues, torse contre torse.

Ils se séparèrent pour se regarder seulement, des sourires sereins sur leurs lèvres alors que leurs pouces caressaient les pommettes de l'autre.

« Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de vous Cara Faolan. Cela vous dérange-t-il? Murmura Harry alors que ses lèvres touchaient encore celles du jeune blond, chaque mouvement envoyant des frissons en eux.

« Je tombe aussi. Dit Cara en se penchant pour amorcer un autre baiser.

Harry plia le dernier vêtement puis le plaça nettement dans le sac de voyage avec tout le reste. Cara sortit de la salle de bain dans sa tunique crème et son jean élimé, se séchant les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette et sourit de félicité à Harry.

« Hey. Murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers le garçon et en passant ses bras autour de la taille fine.

« Hey, tu te sens mieux? Demanda Harry en plaçant une mèche de cheveux blond derrière l'oreille du loup-garou.

« Un peu. Tu as fait le plus gros du t-travail. Dit Cara.

Puis il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa doucement son compagnon. Harry murmura joyeusement contre ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'un toussotement les fassent se séparer et regarder vers la porte.

Rogue s'y trouvait avec un sourcil relevé et en tapant du pied.

« J'étais venu voir si la potion avait fonctionnée comme désirée mais j'ai clairement choisi le mauvais moment. Dit-il d'une voix soyeuse et traînante faisant rougir les deux adolescents.

« Mr Faolan?

« Oui Monsieur, merci, c'était parfait. Bien meilleur que ce-celle que j'utilisait précédemment. Répondit poliment Cara faisait acquiser et même sourire un peu l'homme.

« De rien Cara. Quant à vous Potter. » Rogue tourna son regard vers un Harry étonné. « Ce jeune homme est trop bien pour vous alors ne le considéré jamais comme acquis. »

Ceci dit, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce laissant un Harry fronçant les sourcils derrière lui.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là? » dit-il indigné et Cara sourit en l'embrassant doucement.

« C'est bon. Tout va bien. Dit-il simplement.

Harry le regarda puis eut un énorme sourire et embrassa le magnifique jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui.

**Réponses aux Rewiews:**

**Jina de Mars:** Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir lue et pour les compliments.

**Eliza: **Merci. En fait il n'y a pas seulement 10 personnes, il y en a beaucoup plus mais j'avais des problèmes avec mon précédent compte alors je l'ai annulé et est reposté mes traductions sur un nouveaux compte…. Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu.

**Dumati:** Merci, je suis ravie que cela te plaise. Et oui tout le monde adore Cara il est vraiment adorable et c'est pas fini….

**Luna051**: Merci beaucoup. Ça t'as plu j'espère…

**Yukito: **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça t'as plu…

**Onarluca:** Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew. J'ai lu ta deuxième fic elle est très bien…


	10. Force de LoupGarou

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient

**Plus qu'un mois avant la sortie du tome six des aventures de Harry Potter en Angleterre !**

Levez la main ceux qui l'on commandé par internet et ne tienne pas en place de l'avoir ! (Marikili saute dans toute la maison, la main en l'air en poussant des cris de joie, ses parents et ses sœurs la regardens comme si elle avait perdu la tête, ce qui est peut-être le cas….).

Chapitre 10: Force de Loup-Garou.

Les deux hommes étaient de retour à Hengehill le dimanche au soir et ils étaient tout deux serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le lit de Harry, épuisés par les évènements du week-end.

Le matin arriva lentement et baigna les deux garçons serrés l'un contre l'autre dans une agréable chaleur. Cara se réveilla le premier, clignant des yeux avant de sourire au bras qui lui enlaçait doucement la hanche. Il le frotta gentillement et attendit que Harry se réveil. Il fut récompensé par un petit grognement de derrière lui, de douces lèvres traçant un chemin dans sa nuque.

« Hmm, bonjour. Vint la voix lourde de sommeil du brun. Il frotta son visage contre les doux cheveux blonds de Cara, plaçant des petits baisers ci et là.

« Bonjour. Répondit le jeune loup-garou. Il se tourna un peu de façon à ce que Harry soit légèrement au dessus de lui avant de s'approcher et de l'embrasser. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques minutes de plus avant que le réveil à côté du lit de Harry ne sonne bruyamment les faisant tout deux sursauter et rire.

Riant toujours encore doucement ils s'assirent et attrapèrent des vêtements propres à mettre (Cara aimant la sensation et l'odeur de cannelle des chemises de Harry sur sa peau.) ainsi que les manuels nécessaires pour la classe du professeur Mirna.

Ils coururent le long des couloirs en riant, Harry tenant la main de Cara, jusqu'à ce qu'ils la porte de la salle de classe avant qu'elle ne se ferme. Harry passa son bras dans l'encadrement avant qu'elle ne se ferme, souriant avec un sourire penaud au professeur qui se contenta de lever un sourcil aux deux garçons.

« Juste à l'heure. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte et en laissant les deux adolescents entrer. Susan leur fit un geste de la main en pointant les deux chaises qu'elle leur avait gardées à côté d'elle au dernier rang. Ils montèrent les marches par trois jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la fille aux cheveux auburn qui leur faisait un grand sourire et s'assirent.

« Juste à l'heure les garçons. Murmura-t-elle alors que Harry étalait les livres qu'il avait apportés de façons à ce que lui et Cara puisse partager.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là. » Mirna lança un regard lourd de sens vers les deux garçons rougissants. « Nous pouvons commencer. Pour les deux dernière semaines vous avez pris des notes, ce qui est bien et tout mais j'aimerai de la pratique. »

Un murmure d'excitation parcourut la salle alors que les étudiants se regardaient les uns les autres, essayant d'attraper l'attention d'amis pour demander de faire équipe. Cara se contenta de tapoter la mains de Harry pour avoir son attention et de secouer son index entre eux deux. Harry acquiesa.

« Oui, oui, calmez vous. Je ne veux pas de combat magique donc enlever vos baguettes s'il-vous-plaît. »

Des bruits de sacs et de chaises que l'on bougeait parcoururent la salle pendant que tous faisait ce qu'il leur avait été demandé.

« Bon, un bon auror sait se défendre même lorsqu'il où elle est prit désarmé. » Le Professeur Mirna commença à aller et venir autour de la salle en continuant à parler. « Un bon auror peut ne pas avoir l'abilité d'accomplir de la magie sans baguette et il est VITAL que vous puissiez vous défend, et pour cela nous allons vous apprendre le self-défence par les art-martiaux. »

Les murmures montèrent en volume jusqu'à ce que le maître de conférence redemanda l'attention.

« Oui, oui, tout ceci est très excitant mais s'il vous plaît ne prenez cela à la légère car vous ne savez jamais lorsque vous serez pris par surprise. Je veux que vous vous sépariez en groupes de quatre de façons à ce que lorsque deux combattent les deux autres peuvent regarder. Vous serez accompagnés de l'entraîneuse Thurisaz qui as étudier le self défence moldu pendant 15 ans donc vous serez entre de bonnes mains. S'il vous plaît mettez vous en groupe. »

Des chaises raclèrent le sol alors que les étudiants se déplaçaient autour de la salle pour trouver leurs amis. Cara, Harry et Susan se mirent immédiatement en groupe avec Aradia, l'amie de Susan. Ils levèrent tous le regard lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Une grande jeune femme avec des cheveux bleus pétants et un gentil sourire entra dans la salle portant un survêtement moldu.

« J'aime ses cheveux. Murmura Susan à Cara qui sourit doucement.

« Bien Classe, je suis l'entraîneuse Thurisaz. Je vais vous introduire aux Arts Martiaux aujourd'hui, donc si vous voulez bien me suivre je vais vous conduire au gymnase où vous trouverez le matériel et les uniformes nécessaire. Hop, hop.

Harry fit un grand sourire à Cara alors qu'ils suivaient la longue queue de personne sortant en vague de la salle en bavardant avec animation.

« Vous allez nous botter le cul. Se plaignit Susan sans enthousiasme faisant rire Harry.

« Nan, je suis plutôt sûr que se sera le contraire. Les femmes peuvent être violentes quand elles veulent. Est-ce que tu as déjà vu Hermione giffler Malfoy? C'était drôle. Dit le grand garçon en secouant la tête avec amusement tout en prenant la main de Cara avec une pression rassurante.

Ils entrèrent un grand hall avec un sol en acajou brillant avec des matelas de sports disposés ci et là. Des agrès étaient pousssés contre le mur de façons à faire de la place aux élèves qui investissaient la salle.

« Si vous sélectionniez un matelas pour votre groupe nous pourrions commencer.

Dit Thurisaz gaiement.

Cara, Harry, Susan et Aradia se dirigèrent vers un grand matelas bleu où ils s'assirent en tailleur comme tout le monde.

« Ok, pour commencer nous allons voir une manœuvre simple qui vous permettra d'immobiliser votre assaillant en attendant les renforts. Maintenant si je ne me trompe pas il y a quelqu'un parmi vous qui a déjà reçut une formation d'auror basique, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. » Elle regarda autour de la salle et Harry leva timidement la main.

« Ah oui, Harry Potter, bien sûr. » Ses yeux allèrent rapidement vers son front ce qui le fit soupirer. « Cela vous dérangerait-il de m'assister pour une démonstration? »

Cara et Susan firent un sourire mauvais au jeune homme rougisssant qui acquiésa avec reluctance et se leva pour se diriger vers la plus petite femme.

« Vous aller me botter les fesses n'est-ce pas? Dit-il en l'atteignant et faisant rire tout le monde et Cara lui faire un clin d'œil. Thurisaz rit d'appréciation et tapota son épaule.

« Je serai aussi douce que possible. Le rassura-t-elle avant de lui montrer de se tenir à côté d'elle.

« A présent Potter je veux que vous m'attrapiez par derrière comme pour essayer de me restreindre. » Harry acquiesa et lorsque la prof lui donna le signal il s'avança et passa un bras autour de son cou. Elle l'attrapa entre ses mains, poussa un cri et fit un petit saut avant de le faire passer par dessus son épaule.

Des applaudissements emplirent la salle alors que Harry grognait avec un grand sourire sur le visage, le rire de Susan flotta jusqu'à lui. S'asseyant il vit Cara derrière lui le regarder un peu choqué puis lui sourire.

« Umm…. C'était un plus dur que je ne le pensais. Dit Thurisaz en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il la prit avec un grand sourire.

« Bon, bien, vous voulez essayer Potter? Demanda-t-elle et le garçon acquiesa avec joie.

Thurisaz alla derrière lui avant de l'attraper par surprise. Les mains de Harry se levèrent instinctivement et l'agrippèrent fermement mais contrairement à elle il n'eu pppas besoin de sauter, il tira juste fermement et la fit passer aisément par dessus son épaule puis lorsqu'elle toucha le sol il plia son bras derrière son dos pour la restreindre. Avec un grand sourire elle frappa le sol deux fois.

« EXELLENT Harry! Oh, je vais définitivement m'amuser avec cette classe. » dit-elle par dessus les applaudissements et les sifflements. « Merci et assied-toi Rambo. »

Retournant au matelas bleu il s'assit derrière Cara qui s'adossa contre son torse entre ses longues jambes. Il lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Tu es sexy, quand tu deviens tout professionnel. » Il plaça un petit baiser sous le menton de Harry ce qui fit rire le Survivant.

« Ok, on va commencer. » Thurisaz frappa dans ses mains une fois et les groupes se préparèrent.

« Pourquoi vous ne commenceriez pas Aradia et toi Sue? » dit le plus grand garçon alors que lui et Cara s'asseyaient sur le côté. Les filles commencèrent leurs mouvements en riant légèrement lorsqu'elles glissaient.

« Harry? » dit Cara en regardant son petit-ami. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se tourna vers lui. « Je connais quelque trucs. Est-ce que tu penses que l'on pourrait combattre? »

Harry fit un énorme sourire, regardant autour de lui pour la femme aux cheveux bleus et croisa son regard et lui fit signe de venir. Elle vint en sautillant avec un sourire heureux.

« Oui, comment puis-je vous aider tout les deux?

«Cara et moi connaissons déjà pas mal de trucs et on se demandaient si nous pouvions nous battre? »

La jeune femme frappa des main de joie et son visage se divisa par un grand sourire.

« Oui, oui bien sûr. Est-ce que ça vous dérange que je regarde pour vérifier que vous le fassiez correctement? »

« S-sûr. » dit le blond alors que les deux garçons se déplacèrent vers le matelas que les filles venaient de quitter. Thurisaz alla se placer entre les deux filles alors que les garçons se mettaient en position.

« Go. » dit l'entraîneuse et les deux allèrent rapidement au centre.

Cara donna vivement un coup de pied haut mais il fut stopper par le bras de Harry mais il changea sa manœuvre avec un arc de son autre jambe que Harry bloqua également.

Leurs bras ne cessait de se heurter alors qu'ils bloquaient les attaques de jambes de l'autre… ils dansaient l'un autour de l'autre avec des sourires de défi.

Ils continuèrent ainsi quelque temps, devenant tout deux plus rapides alors que la force de loup-garou de Cara et les surcapacités magique de Harry les faisait bouger à des vitesses impossibles.

Finalement Cara parvint à envoyer Harry au tapis quelques mètres plus loin avec un coup vif dans l'estomac.

« HARRY! » hurla le blond en se précipitant en avant juste pour trouver son petit ami riant étalé sur le dos et en frottant son ventre.

« Le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Cara le faisant rougir alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever. Un applaudissement à rendre sourd parcourut le hall et les deux se tournèrent pour trouver la classe rassemblée en un groupe derrière l'entraîneuse Thurisaz.

Se regardant l'un l'autre et sourirent et s'inclinèrent face à la classe.

« Tu bouges vite. Commenta Harry couché sur le ventre sur son lit. Il se tourna pour regarder derrière lui où Cara avait posé sa tête dans le bas de son dos regardant l'arrière de la tête de Harry et jouant avec sa chemise.

« Force de loup-garou. Dit-il simplement puis il bougea pour être couché sur le ventre à côté de Harry. Il joua les cheveux noirs minuit qui étaient à présent suffisement long pour reposer sur les pommettes de Harry.

« Tes cheveux commencent à être longs. Murmura-t-il jusqu'à ce que la main de Harry ne vienne encercler gentillement son poignet, son pouce faisant des petit cercles sur son pouls.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs s'avança pour unir leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Cara monta sa main pour les emmêler dans les cheveux de velours en roulant sous Harry, sans jamais briser le baiser. Il fit doucement courir ses mains sur les côtés sensibles de son compagnon jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse une exclamation de surprise alors qu'une main se glissait sous sa chemise.

Harry plaça des baisers doucement sur le cou de Cara, suçant légèrement lorsqu'il atteint le creux du cou élégant. Remontant il commença un autre bais, un lent, et sortit sa main de sous la chemise pour tracer la joue du garçon.

« Pas encore, mai je suis presque près. » dit Cara doucement et Harry dut pencher la tête légèrement pour réfléchir à ce que le blond voulait dire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit et il fit un grand sourire à son amant.

« Je ne te forcerais jamais à quoi que se soit, ne t'inquiètes pas. Murmura-t-il, scellant sa promesse par un baiser.

Et voilà le chapitre 10 est finit…. Et me voilà presque à la moitié de cette fiction qui fait 22 chapitres….

N'oubliez pas que la rewiew est la nourriture de l'auteur/traducteur de fictions alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire…..

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Eliza:** Merci beaucoup.

**Milii:** Merci je suis ravie que ça te plaise.

**Jina de Mars:** Oui, Rogue n'a pas du tout le même point de vue de Cara que de Rémus…. Merci pour la rewiew.

**Onarluca:** Cela me fait plaisir tout ce que tu me dis…. Merci.


	11. Rien de Spécial à Ecrire à la Maison

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais ça vous le savez déjà…

Chapitre 11: Rien de spécial à écrire à la maison.

Madame Weasley chantonna doucement pour elle même alors qu'elle passait le torchon sur le plan de travail, frottant des tâches particulièrement difficiles lorsque Hedwige entra dans la cuisine par la fenêtre. Souriant elle se dirigea vers l'oiseau qui s'était perchée sur le dossier de l'une des chaises en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier.

Une lettre était accroché à la pattes de l'oiseau et elle la détacha en donnant un morceau de bacon qui restait dans une assiette qui attendait d'être lavée près de l'évier à la chouette blanche.

Elle brisa le sceau en cire représentant les initiales _« HP » _et déroula le morceau de parchemin tout en allumant le théière et s'assit à table.

_« Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Weasley,_

_Je voulais juste vous dire bonjour et répondre à votre lettre, vous n'aviez vraiment pas besoin d'envoyer tout ces cookies mais Miam, qu'ils étaient bons. _

_L'Université c'est génial, en particulier maintenant que je suis installé et tout, je me suis même fait des amis. Un ami en particulier m'est très cher. Son nom est Cara Faolan et en fait il est plus qu'un ami pour moi, c'est mon petit-ami._

_A présent soit vous avez cassé une assiette à cause du choque, soit vous êtes assis en disant « Je le savais! » parce que c'est ce que la plupart des gens semblent faire. (soupir)_

_Cara et moi sortons ensembles depuis presque un mois à présent, et ça a été un vrai bonheur. Il me rends, complet même, et je souhaite VRAIMENT que vous le rencontrés. Donc je me demandait si il pouvait venir avec moi pour Noël, car je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr qu'il est quelque part d'autre à aller. S'IL VOUS PLAÎT dites qu'il peut venir parce que je suis entrain de tomber amoureux de lui et je ne peut pas supporter l'idée de le laisser seul ici alors que je SAIS que vous serez gentils avec lui._

_Quoi qu'il en soit je vous aiment tout les deux et j'espère avoir bientôt de vos nouvelles._

_Bisous,_

Harry. » 

Plaçant la lettre sur la table, Molly ne put retenir le sourire qui menaçait d'exploser sur son visage. Se levant, elle alla vers les placards de la cuisine et sortit une plume et un morceau de parchemin.

S'installant elle conjura une bouteille d'encre et commença à écrire sa réponse. Ceci lui prit 20 bonnes minutes puis finalement elle souffla dessus pour la sècher et la plaça dans une enveloppe, la scella avec de la cire rouge avant de l'envoyée avec Hedwige.

Arthur Weasley descendit quelque minutes plus tard le nez dans une copie de la Gazette des Sorciers.

« De qui était cette chouette chérie. Demanda-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue et en s'asseyant à table.

« D'un jeune homme très heureux. Dit-elle gaiement.

« C'est plutôt simple, vraiment, c'est juste la bataille explosive sans l'explosion.

Cara regarda le jeu de carte moldu avec un regard sceptique avant de prendre les cartes des mains de son amant avec empressement.

Harry dut s'empêcher de rire à voix haute alors que le jeune loup-garou inspectait les cartes. Evidemment décidant qu'elle étaient sûres il sourit et les retendit à son petit-ami.

« je suis sûr que tu pourrais remettre Maugrey Fol-Œil à sa place. » Rit le garçon aux cheveux foncés et Cara fronça les sourcils.

« Qui?

« C'est pas important. Alors tu veux jouer? » Harry sautilla un peu faisant rire Cara qui acquiesa. Souriant le jeune homme commença à diviser les cartes en deux piles jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient chacun la moitié.

« Et bien ç la place que les cartes n'explosent lorsqu'elles trouvent une pair tu dois frapper le tas de ta main et crier « Bataille. »

« Frappe, cri, bataille. Ok, je crois que j'ai compris. Dit Cara en hochant la tête.

« Ok alors, jouons à la bataille moldue.

Ils prirent chacun leur tas et commencèrent à poser leurs cartes doucement, prenant peu à peu confiance en eux.

Dame, roi, deux de piques, as, valet, as, sept de cœur, dame, dame. Ils frappèrent tout les deux la pile en riant mais Harry l'avait frapper en premier.

« BATAILLE! »

« Quoi? Non! » Cara rit et grimpa sur le dos de Harry qui s'était jeter sur les cartes, riant bruyamment jusqu'à ce qu'Hedwige n'entre, une lettre attachée à la patte. Il sauta du lit.

« Je veux de nouveau essayer. » Le blond bouda jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le sourire sur le visage de Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant, son petit-ami se dirigeant vers le lit et s'assit devant lui. Cara s'avança et l'enlaça lâchement autour du cou.

« La réponse de ma mère adoptive. Tiens écoutes:

Cher Harry (et Cara même)

Oh tu ne sais pas à quel point cela me rend heureuse! Je t'aime comme mon propre enfant Harry et j'ai détester avoir à te voir souffrir épreuve après épreuve dans ta vie. Savoir que tu as trouver quelqu'un qui t'aime et que tu aimes amène un sourire sur mon visage.

Comme si tu avais besoin de demander, bien SÛR que Cara peut venir et rester avec nous. Ce sera grand cette année. Il y aura toi (et Cara aussi oh bonheur), l'habituelle tribu de singes connue comme mes enfants, Rémus, Kingsley (seulement dans l'après midi) et sa famille, Hermione bien sûr, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre (Dumbledore inclus) et, enfin malgré mes vœux mais les jumeaux insistaie, même Mondingus.

Donc tu pourras présenter Cara à toute la famille et les amis, oh et je sais que Rémus voudra le rencontrer, tu es le plus proche d'un fils pour lui alors il va vouloir rencontrer Cara 'ne t'en fait Cara, il est charmant et aime le chocolat alors si tu l'achètes avec ça il t'aimera instantanément, mais chut tu ne tiens pas ça de moi.)

Soit, je vous attends donc tout les deux avec impatience. Vous venez dans une semaine c'est bien ça? Ou alors est-ce deux? Oh je ne me rappel plus, je commence à me faire vieille.

Je t'aime énormément et je suis impatiente de faire ta connaissance Cara.

Molly Weasley. »

Cara fit un grand sourire lorsque Harry fini la lettre.

« Elle est exactement ce que j'imagine une mère être. Dit-il.

Harry regarda son blond petit-ami avec une expression curieuse.

« Et toi? Comment est ta mère? Demanda-t-il doucement en enlevant une mèche de cheveux du magnifique visage.

Cara baissa tristement son regard sur ses genoux. Harry posa une ses mains sur la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres, embrassant gentillement les pâles articulations.

« J'avais seulement trois ans l-lorsque j'ai été mordu…. D'après ce que les gens me disent mon père avait quitté ma mère lorsqu'elle était enceinte de moi donc elle m'élevait seule. Même après que j'ai été mordu elle me serrait contre elle et me chantait des chansons, d'après ce que je me souvienne. M-mais un an après ma morsure, elle a été diagnostiquée d'une…. D'une leucémie.

Ses yeux devinrent vitreux et Harry le serra plus fort, une expression triste sur le visage.

« Elle est m-morte quand j'avais cinq ans. Depuis lors j-j'ai vécu dans un orphelinat à Chicago…ils. Enfin, je suppose que c'était difficile d'élever un loup-garou alors i-ils, euh… »

Le garçons aux cheveux foncés plaça deux doigts sous le menton de Cara, levant son visage et plaça un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis désolée. Murmura-t-il mais le loup-garou secoua simplement la tête.

« Ne le soit pas. P-pas de ta faute. Deplus tu sais ce que c'est donc je sais que tu ne me traite pas avec condescendance.

Il sourit et Harry l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Je t'ai toi de toute façon à présent. T-tout va bien. Murmura-t-il.

Il se rallongea sur le lit en tirant Harry sur lui, l'embrassant doucement et significativement. L'autre jeune homme retourna les affections, caressant le visage, le cou et les côtés de Cara.

Cara se glissa plus loin sous Harry jusqu'à ce que le plus grand garçon soit allongé entre les jambes écartées du blond. Le jeune homme plus foncé sursauta à la nouvelle position et regarda son compagnon.

Cara n'avait jamais été aussi entreprenant auparavant, non pas que cela avait dérager Harry. Il aimait leurs doux baisers et leur tendres étreintes. Et tout à coup il était là sous lui et le regardant avec douceur fixement.

« C'est bon. Murmura le loup-garou faisant Harry l'embrasser passionnément.

Ils devinrent de plus en plus sûrs d'eux, leurs mains explorant des endroits jusqu'à lors intouchés et leurs baisers atteingnant de nouvelles hauteurs.

Une caresse particulière fit frissonner Cara qui émit un petit gémissement. Il leva une main tremblante pour dégager les yeux émeraude de Harry d'une mèche de cheveux.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs de jet ferma les yeux de bonheur alors que les doigts tremblants caressaient son visage. Les ouvrant il put voir la nervosité dans le regard d'ambre ce qui le fit embrasser le garçon légèrement et s'asseoir.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de prouver quoi que se soit Cara, j'attendrai jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt crois moi. Murmura-t-il en se ragenouillant.

Cara s'assit à côté de lui plaçant ses mains sur le torse de Harry, sentant les battements précipités de son cœur.

« M-mais tu as tant fait pour moi. Dit-il doucement mais Harry l'interrompit.

« Parce que je t'aime, pas parce que je veux baiser.

Il eut un petit rire qui relaxa le jeune loup-garou. Il ouvrit les bras à son petit-ami et l'étreint fermement.

« Espèce de petit loup idiot. Dit-il affectueusement.

Cara rit doucement contre son torse.

« Désolé, je-je suis habitué à faire des trucs pour les gens. En tant que loup-garou on s'attend de moi à ce que je fasse des choses pour montrer ma gratitude de ne pas être ridiculisé publiquement. » Harry fronça les sourcils à cela.

« Comme quoi? Tu n'as pas à faire la putain juste pour qu'un mec retienne ses propos racistes.

Cara regarda ses genoux, rougissant légèrement et cachant le sourire sur son visage. Harry s'inquiétait toujours tellement à son sujet, il n'avait jamais connu ça auparavant eeet ça le rendait heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui prenait soin de lui.

« Oh rien de mal, des travaux ménagés et d'autre truc dans ce genre. C'est juste…. Je veux être avec toi…. Murmura-t-il alors que son compagnon lui caressait la joue.

« …. Mais tu n'es pas encore prêt. Ne te force pas Cara sinon cela gâcherait le sentiment derrière cela, qu'importe ce que tu ressens pour la personne.

Le loup-garou regarda Harry pensivement comme si il réfléchissait à ses prochaines paroles.

« Est-est-ce que tu as déjà été avec quelqu'un? Demanda-t-il en rampant sur les genoux de son petit-ami, se pelotonnant contre lui et riant lorsque les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent.

« Um… parlons plutôt de la météo. Ce serait mieux non? Begeya-t-il et Cara rit.

« Oh allez ça ne peut pas être si terrible. C'est juste que je n'ait jamais été avec qui que ce soit alors je suis curieux.

L'adolescent plus sombre considéra ses mots en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Il soupira et caressa les cheveux de Cara alors qu'il cédait.

« Seulement deux. Toute deux des filles.

« Etais-ce bien? Comme dans les films? Vint la réponse curieuse et Harry haussa légèrement les épaules en se remémorant les évènements.

« C'était…ok…. Je suppose. Pas de bougies ni de musique romantique comme les films mais c'était bon. Un peu maladroit mais c'était agréable…est-ce que l'on doit vraiment parler de ça? Dit-il frantiquement faisant à nouveau rire Cara.

« Ok, ok. Mais je crois que ça va être spécial avec t-toi.

« Moi aussi.

Harry sourit et frotta son nez contre la joue de Cara.

Noël était encore distante d'une semaine mais Harry, Cara, Hermione et Ron arrivaient chez les Weasley le lundi (Noël était le samedi suivant).

Le reste des frères Weasleys arrivaient mardi, Ginny étant déjà en vacance depuis la semaine précédente était déjà là. Percy qui s'était excusé auprès de presque toute la famille devait se joindre à eux. Ils y avait encore beaucoup de tension entre Percy et Harry dut à la lettre que Percy avait envoyé à Ron en cinquième année.

Rémus, Dumbledore et les autres membres de l'ordre devaient arriver jeudi laissant ainsi à l famille le temps de se retrouver et d'installer des lits pour les nombreux invités.

Pour le moment le Trio et Cara étaient serrés dans la petite ford fiesta rouge qu'Hermione avait reçu de ses parents pour son 18ième anniversaire.

« Et bien nous y sommes. Le Terrier. Dit Ron en abaissant la vitre pour respirer l'air de la campagne avec une énorme inspiration moqueuse.

« Ouaip, ça sent toujours encore la bouse de vache. » il toussa et les trois autre rirent. Ouvrant les portes ils sortirent tous, Hermione râlant à propos de la boue sur ses roues alors que Harry ouvrait le coffre pour en sortir les bagages qu'ils avaient emportés.

« Ca me me plaît, c'est ch-chaleureux. Dit Cara joyeusement en prenant un sac en bandouillère à son petit ami.

Harry eut un sourire rusé en lançant à Ron son baguage lui soutirant un « Aïe crétin » au roux.

« J'ai pensé la même lors de ma première visite. » il sourit et prit la main de Cara dans la sienne suivant Ron et Hermione qui se disputaient tout le chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Alors on chante? Hein? » Hermione eut un grand sourire qui fut récompensé par trois sourires rusés. Se tournant elle frappa et deux minutes plus tard une femme dodue et joyeuse ouvrit la porte.

« WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Le trio finit chacun par un "ta da" alors que Cara rougissait dans le coin.

Mrs Weasley rit et les attira chacun dans une chaude étreinte, faisant des commentaires sur leur taille ou leur coupe de cheveux.

« Oh Harry, tes cheveux començent à être terriblement longs. Tu sais j'ai une paire de ciseaux, je pourrais…. »

« Bonjour Mrs Weasley. La coupa-t-il en l'étreignant ce qui la fit rire.

« Oh tu es juste comme Bill tu es…. Oh bonjour, tu dois être Cara. Dit-elle gentillement en se tournant vers le magnifique blond derrière Harry.

« Et bien je dois dire que tu as bon goût Harry. » Elle rit et Cara lui adressa un sourire rougissant.

« Je suis heureux de enfin vous rencontrer. Harry parle beaucoup de sa famille. » dit-il et Mrs Weasley plança une main de chaque côté de son visage.

« Oh n'es tu pas adorable? Oh si je ne savais pas que Harry me ferais me tête si je le faisait, je te garderais dans ma poche… » dit-elle en enlevant ses mains. Celles de Cara s'y précipitèrent pour cacher son rougissement.

« Je l'aime bien, elle est ss-si gentille. Murmura-t-il à Harry et le garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeau déposa un baiser sur sa joue rose.

« Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien aussi. Elle avait l'habitude de fronçer les sourcils à mes petites-amies, appel ça l'instinct maternelle. » Il eut un petit rire.

« Pourquoi n'iriez vous pas monter vos baguages pendant que je fini de servir le thé. Arthur est dans la cuisine alors va dire bonjour à ton papa Ronnichou.

Ron rougit et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Hermione et Harry lui firent un grand sourire.

« Garde ça à l'esprit Cara, ce sera utile dans de futures conversations… murmura Harry au loup-garou le faisant sourire.

Ils montaient tous leurs affaires alors que Mrs Weasley les appella.

« Hermione et Cara, vous êtes dans la chambre de Ginny, faites doucement elle y est en ce moment. Harry et Ron vous avez l'ancienne chambre de Ron »

« Quoi! » s'exclama Harry doucement en regardant Cara piteusement qui haussa les épaules. Soupirant, il décida d'obéir à ses souhaits en disant à son petit-ami qu'il serait bientôt de retour en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Ron.

Ils descendirent l'escalier comme un troupeau de buffles avec des conversations bruyantes et joyeuses, Ginny s'étant jointe au groupe en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Ah, juste à l'heure. Je suis désolée de vous avoir séparés tout les deux. » dit-elle à Harry et Cara. « Mais je crois que Bill enmene Fleur et je leur ai dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas partager de chambre. Ce ne serait pas juste. »

« Non, il n'y a pas de problèmes Mrs Weasley, nous comprenons. dit Harry en tirant une chaise pour Cara et en s'asseyant lui-même.

« Alors Cara. » dit Arthur joyeusement en pliant son journal. « J'ai entendu que Severus avait finalement montrer son côté humain et a commencé à préparer la potion Tue-Loup pour toi aussi. Je pense que tu devrais être applaudit il avait été ORDONNE de faire celle de Rémus mais il a fait la tienne volontairement. »

Cara sourit doucement en finissant de siroter sa boisson.

« Nous avons un pe-peu parler et j'ai été honnête alors pe-peut-être qu'il a apprécier ça, je ne sais pas. »dit-il son habituelle voix douce. Harry serra sa main amoureusement sous la table.

« Et bien, pour ma part je pense que tu es mon préféré de tous les partenaires de Harry. Dit Ginny faisait rire le reste de la table.

« Merci Gin, j't'en pris, fait comme si je ramenait un nouveau modèle toute les semaines…

ils continuèrent de parles jusque tard dans la soirée, Cara ne cessant de sourire alors que la famille riait, blaguait, se taquinait les uns les autres. Harry l'avait invité dans sa famille et pour la première fois il se sentait appartenir à quelque chose de spécial…..

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Eliza:** Voilà la suite j'espère que tu as apprécié.

**Hebi:** Merci j'espère que ça t'as plu.

**JohannaPotterMalefoy**: Quel enthousiasme! Ça fait toujours plaisir.

**Selena:** Merci beaucoup. Oui je traduirait tout les oneshot en plus d' « Autumn Sky »

**Dumati**: Merci beaucoup j'espère que ce chapitre t'as satisfait.

**Onarluca**: Merci cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir que sur ce que l'on passe du temps est apprécié.

**Lunicorne:** Merci j'espère que cela t'as plu…


	12. lycantrophes et saison des fêtes

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient à part le dictionnaire dongt je me suis servie pour cette traduction. Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire à AthanaWiccanWolf.

Chapitre 12: Lycantrophes et temps des Fêtes.

Cara sentit un oreiller heurter sa hanche le faisant grogner et remonter les couvertures sur sa tête. Une seconde attaque vint et il grommela un « laissez moi ». La troisième lui fit aaattraper son propre oreiller et l'abattre vivement la tête de Ginny Weasley.

La fille rit et revint à la charge alors que Cara et elle gloussaient tout deux pendant leur petite guerre, Hermione les regardant amusée alors que l'un des oreillers explosait en une avalanche de plumes.

« Oops, oh bah. Rit Ginny en se tournant ensuite vers Hermione avec des yeux de chien battu. La brunette soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant remettre l'arme dans son état d'origine d'un coup de baguette.

« Bonjour Cara. Dit elle en s'étirant et en baillant.

« Bonjour Hermione. Bien dormi? Demanda-t-il en baillant lui-même.

« Comme un bébé… tu n'as pas bégayé. Dit la jeune sorcière et Cara arqua un sourcil interrogativement.

« J'l'ai pas fait? Attend, non je l'ai pas, oh mm-mon…. » ils rient tous alors que son défaut d'élocution reprenait. « Oh bah, plus de chance la prochaine fois… »

« Oh hey, on est mercredi. Dit Ginny soudainement. « Mes frères rentrent ce soi…oh merde… »

« Quoi? Dirent Hermione et Cara à l'unisson.

« Perçy. Dit simplement la rousse faisant prendre une aspiration à Hermione à cette pensée.

« Oh, que ce sera drôle. »dit-elle sarcastiquement.

« Quoi? Qui est Perçy?

Cara regarda tour à tour les deux solennelles jeunes filles.

« Perçy est mon crétin de frère. Il doit toujours tout faire bien et je crains que Harry ne lui ai toujours pas pardonné de l'avoir appelé déséquilibré et violent. »

La machoire du loup-garou tomba. Comment qui que se soit peut-il traiter son Harry d'instable?

« M-mais pourquoi? Comment quelqu'un peut traiter Harry de violent? Il est magnifique extérieurement et intérieurement.

Les deux filles le regardèrent avec adoration, ce qui fit simplement lever les yeux aux ciel au jeune homme et il les incita à continuer de la main.

« Parce que Harry à défendu ce en quoi il croyait et a prévenu le monde du retour de V-Voldemort. Percy aime que tout soit en temps et en heure, c'est un homme de ministère mais aussi un lèche-cul. Cracha Ginny, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en roulant le sac de couchage que Hermione avait utilisé. « Il a traiter Harry comme un rebelle et a aidé le ministre à essayer de le renvoyer de Poudlard. »

« Ce Connard! S'exclama Cara avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche. « Je-je suis désolé, j-je ne parle pas comme ça habituellement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Les deux filles se contentèrent de faire de grands sourires à l'outrage que Cara venait d'exprimer.

« Tout va bien, tu te soucis du bien-être de Harry. Quoi qu'il en soit, la fin de la cinquième année est arrivée, tout le monde croyait Harry et le ministère a essayé de présenter des excuses discrètes, que Harry a refusé d'accepter. Il s'est décidé pour une trêve étant donné qu'ils devaient travailler ensemble mais il n'a JAMAIS pu pardonné le fait qu'ils aient trainé son nom dans la boue de cette façon. »

« Percy est revenu à la maison cet été là SUPPLIANT qu'on le pardonne. Il aime penser qu'il ne l'a pas fait mais il l'a fait. Il s'est excuser auprès de chacun à tour de rôle et malheureusement parce qu'il est APPAREMENT de notre famille nous avons du lui pardonner. Puis il est allé se tenir devant Harry… »

« Oh que c'était drôle. Dit Hermione.

« Il ne S'EST PAS excuser auprès de Harry de l'avoir appelé violent ou d'avoir dit qu'il était déséquilibré mais a demandé que Harry regarde de son point de vue. Un, Harry se met toujours dans le pétrin. Fait, Harry se met dans le pétrin pour sauver des vies. Deux, Harry a mauvais caractère. Fait, si tu devais souffrir année après année d'une destinée dont tu ne veux pas, tu serais aussi de mauvais poil.

Hermione observait la façon dont les points de Cara se serraient et si elle écoutait avec suffisement d'attention elle pouvait presque l'entendre grogner. Elle sourit alors que Ginny continuait son récit.

« Enfin à ce moment il a tendu la main en signe de trêve. Tu sais encore aujourd'hui j'ai des frissons dans le dos au regard que Harry lui a lancé et les mots, oh les mots, ils étaient d'anthologie. Avec un regard aussi froid que le plus profond de l'océan artique Harry a jeté un coup d'œil à sa main et en relevant les yeux lui a dit « Je ne me souillerais pas en touchant un homme si lâche qu'au lieu de regarder la vérité en face il a quitté sa famille alors qu'elle se préparait pour la Guerre. » »

Hermione et Ginny regardèrent au loin en se remémorant cette journée. Cara sentit de la fierté pour son petit-ami.

« Quoi qu'il en soit Super Crétin est de visite alors prépare toi à voir Harry froid entrer sur scène. Je ne suis même pas sûr qui le sera en fait , pas avec toi autour. »

Le loup-garou blond sourit en se levant et se dirigea vers son sac et en sortit une tunique pourpre avec des broderies argentés et un pantalon de soie noir.

« Comment prendra-t-il d'avoir deux lycantrophes, dont l'un le partenaire gay de Harry Potter. » demanda-t-il soudainement et les deux filles se regardèrent.

« Disons juste que ce Noël risque d'être mouvementé.

Harry regardait avec bonheur la neige qui tombait depuis plus tôt dans la matinée de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Les flocons blancs dansaient dans le vent comme des ballerines et lui rappelait lorsqu'il avait quatre ans et qu'il tournait sur lui même dans la neige. Il se faisait punir pour rentrer mouillé bien sûr, mais cela en valait la peine.

Concentré comme il était il n'entendit pas quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'une pair de bras ne lui encercle la taille. Se tournant rapidement il se trouva nez à nez ave Cara.

« Salut, tu m'as mm-manqué la nuit dernière. » Murmura le blond, faisant ainsi Harry l'embrasser en jouant les doux cheveux clairs.

Un flash se mit en marche à leur côté et ils se tournèrent choqués de trouver une Mrs Weasley avec un grand sourire.

« Je vous ai eus. »dit-elle triomphante avec un clin d'œil en posant l'appareil photo sur la table. « Je veux des photos de tout le monde heureux cette année, alors je commence par vous deux. » Elle fit un grand sourire et les poussa un peu pour atteindre l'évier de la cuisine et remplir d'eau le théière.

Harry sourit en frottant lentement le rougissement qui montait aux joues de Cara, les embrassant pour en diminuer le rosissement.

« Je suis désolée de déranger de cette façon mais vous formez un si jolie couple. »dit Mrs Weasley en s'excusant. Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit alors que les joues de Cara devenaient plus foncée.

« Tt-tout va bien. »dit Cara avec un sourire timide. Juste à ce moment là on frappa à la porte et Mrs Weasley s'excusa pour aller ouvrir. Les deux hommes étaient tout justes installés à table lorsqu'ils entendirent un très fort « MAMAN ».

Sursautant Harry se releva et se tourna vers la porte de la cuisine. Il rit lorsque deux hommes roux identique lui foncèrent dessus et le serrèrent fort.

« Harry, mon vieux ça à été terriblement calme sans toi combattant des basiliques dans la cave. »

« Ou des Détraqueurs dans le garde manger. »

« Oh, ça à juste été ennuyeux sans toi mon vieux. »

Réussissant à se dégager du tas de corps qu'ils étaient devenus sur le sol il se leva et Cara plaça une main dans le bas de son dos avec un grand sourire alors que les deux hommes bondissaient sur leurs pieds.

« Stop, qui est ce bon monsieur? »demanda Fred joyeusement. George se tourna pour regarder l'invité avec un regard qui suggérait clairement « nouveau jouet ».

Harry pointa les deux du doigt avec un regard d'avertissement.

« Si j'entend que la moindre blague a été jouée sur Cara vous me le paierez. »dit-il d'un faux air menaçant. Les jumeaux furent instantanément intéressés.

« Aaah alors VOICI le fameux Cara qui t'as subjugué… »dit Fred en se grattant une barbe imaginaire.

Les épaules du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'affaissèrent et sa mâchoire tomba.

« Ok, qui n'est pas au courant de notre relations à Cara et moi et dans cette famille? Tout le monde semble le connaître avant de l'avoir rencontré. Combien savez vous?

« Suis le même entraînement d'Auror que toi. » dit Fred en comptant sur ses doigts.

« Vous as pris environ deux semaines pour vous mettre ensembles. » commenta Georges.

« Souffres du même loup-garoutisme que notre cher vieux Moony. » répondit Fred en donnant des coups de coude à son frère.

« …. Et tu es en train de tombé TOTALEMENT amoureux de notre petit Cara Faolan ici présent. »

Un silence amusé flotta dans les airs jusqu'à ce que la voix de Harry ne le brise.

« Ok, ça c'était juste effrayant. » dit-il simplement alors que tous riaient et s'installaient autour de la table.

Charlie arriva ensuite avec des embrassades pour toute la famille et un poignée de main chaleureuse pour Cara. Bill vint avec effectivement Fleur à ses côtés. Iil acceuilli Cara avec un clin d'œil et une salutation amicale. Fleur quant à elle le salua poliment avec son doux accent français.

Le large groupe s'était rassemblé dans la petite cuisine, certains adossés contre les comptoirs de la cuisine, d'autres assis. Charlie était assit avec sa petite sœur sur les genoux, Cara était assis avec Harry adossé contre le dossier de la chaise et jouant avec les mèches blondes et Ron et Hermione étaient sur les deux seules chaises que les parents n'avaient pas réquisitionnées.

Les rires se calmaient juste lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Harry se tendit et l'atmosphère joyeuses sembla s'évaporée. Mrs Weasley s'était levée pour répondre et sa voix parvenait à la cuisine accompagnée d'une voix masculine.

Quelque minutes plus tard Molly entra avec Perçy juste derrière elle. Cara serra fortement la main de son amant, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant.

Le reste des Weasley se levèrent mais pour serrer leur frère dans leurs bras mais il y avait une réticence évidente des jumeaux, Ron et Ginny.

« Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère vous trouver en bonne santé. » dit Perçy en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Ouaip Perce, tous vivant et en forme. »dit Charlie agréablement.

Se sentant un peu coupable de gâcher les retrouvailles de la famille, Harry prit la main de Cara et les conduisit silencieusement hors de la pièce.

Ils montèrent les escaliers doucement et entrèrent dans la chambre de Ron. S'éfondrant sur le lit avec un soupir Harry regarda son petit ami s'asseoir à côté de lui, caressant la peau bronzée de son cou.

« Il ressemble à un bibliothécaire. » dit-il doucement en souriant timidement lorsque Harry rejeta la tête en arrière en riant.

« Quoi? Digne? »demanda-t-il avec un petit rire.

« Nn-non ennuyeux. »

Il rit à nouveau et attira Cara vers lui. Ils s'embrassèrent avec des murmures heureux puis se séparèrent.

« Tu es Parfait. » dit Harry.

Après avoir réussit à avoir Mrs Weasley seule il demanda si il était possible pour lui et Cara de manger à l'étage. Il argumenta qu'il ne souhaitait pas causer de frictions à table et qu'ils n'étaient pas sûr de comment Perçy accepterait que Harry ait un loup-garou gay comme petit-ami.

Après avoir essayé de les faire se sentir coupable Mrs Weasley accepta et les deux se régalèrent de poulet en haut.

« Tu sais Rémus est végétarien. » mentionna Harry après avoir avalé une bouché et Cara secoua la tête.

« Mmmmmh mmmmh, j'aime ma viande. » répondit le blond, pâlissant lorsque son compagnon rit d'un air rusé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si dd-drôle? » demanda-t-il et le garçon plus grand avala une nouvelle fois avant de parler avec un grand sourire.

« Tu aimes ta viande, expliques pourquoi tu es gay. »

la mâchoire de Cara tomba et il se jeta sur Harry les faisant tout les deux rire alors qu'ils tombaient tout les deux sur le lit.

« Je ne peux pas cc-croire que tu ais juste dit ça. »rit le loup-garou.

« Je peux. »

Il se tournèrent tout deux vers la porte d'où la voix joyeuse provenait pour trouver un Rémus John Lupin appuyé, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et un sourire en coin sur la visage.

Réponses aux reviews:

**Eliza**: Merci j'espère que ça t'as plut.

**Sayankotor777:** Merci beaucoup.

**Lulune:** Merci beaucoup je suis contente que le développement de leur relation te plaise.

**Onarluca**: Merci tout plein.

**Lunicorne:** Merci pour ta review.

**JohannaPotterMalfoy: **Ravie que ça plaise toujours autant.

Encore Merci et bisous à tous. A la prochaine!

**PUBLICITE:**

- To Have and Hold de Lady Shadow

et sa sequel

-Till Death Do Us Part.


	13. question de famille

Disclaimer : Vous savez que rien ne m'appartient alors pourquoi vous demandez?

Chapitre 13: Questions de famille.

Les deux garçons continuèrent de le fixer jusqu'à ce que Harry ne saute et n'enlace son tuteur.

« Rémus! Je pensais que tu n'arrivais pas avant demain! Dit-il avec exitement et le vieux loup-garou rit.

« Et bien j'ai pris un train plus tôt. Je n'aime pas trop transplaner, marcher est beaucoup plus amusant. » dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Lorsqu'il se séparèrent Harry se mit de côté de façon à ce que Cara soit vu.

« Et tu dois être Cara? J'étais impatient de faire ta connaissance. »

Il tendit une main que Cara saisie.

« Vous êtes un Dragga. » dit avec émerveillement le plus jeune loup alors que l'odeur du plus agé entrait son nez sensible.

« Je le suis mais tu ne l'ai pas. Etrange, habituellement les loups-garous sont les Draggas. Ton odeur est plus proche de celle du Drappa, la femelle dominante (N/T : devinez qui est le dragga dans ce cas….)

Rémus regarda le jeune homme chaleureusement avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« Il semblerait que toi, sous ta forme animagus soit le mâle dominant Harry. Un assortiment parfait. » leur dit-il gentillement.

Harry avait observé l'échange avec intérêt, deux loups se reniflant l'un l'autre et établissant des rangs.

« J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais le loup Sikla. Dit Cara ramenant ainsi l'atention des deux hommes sur lui.

« Euh, je ne parle pas le langage des loups couramment alors il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez. Dit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en levant la main.

Rémus sourit et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Dragga est le nom du mâle dominant dans la meute et sa compagne est connue sous Drappa, la femelle dominante. Il y en a d'autre bien sûr comme les anciens et la famille puis il y a le Sikla, qui est souvent le plus faible de la meute.

« Wow c'est plutôt cool. » dit Harry avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils.

« Hey, comme si tu pouvais être un Sikla Cara j'ai vu ton côté loup, il est fier, ou bien est-ce elle? »

Il se tourna vers Rémus et Cara pencha la tête sur le côté interrogativement

« Non, non ta forme est bien mâle, seulement les phéromones ont mutées te donnant l'odeur d'une femelle plutôt que celle d'un mâle. Répondit l'ex-professor.

« Et bien, quelle façon de se présenter à quelqu'un hein? Dit le jeune homme brun alors qu'ils riaient. Quoi qu'il en soit voici Cara Faolan et voilà Rémus Lupin. Ça semble peu à présent mais bon voilà.

« L'essentiel est là. Dit le plus agé. Bon on envoyé vous dire bonjour et que Mrs Weasley veut tout le monde en bas pour le dessert. Du pudding au chocolat je crois alors pardonnez moi de vous presser.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en faisant ce que leur disait. Ils dépassèrent Rémus qui tenait la porte ouverte et Cara passa rapidement sa main dans celle de Harry. Rémus les regarda en descendant l'escalier derrière eux et soupira silencieusement.

« C'est comme regarder un souvenir Sirius. » pensa-t-il à la fois un peu triste de son passsé et heureux du bonheur de Harry.

« Ah vous voilà enfin, je commençais à m'inquiéter. »

Molly distribuait des bols alors que Bill revenait de l'extérieur avec un grand pot de glace au chocolat. La mère se tourna ensuite et sortit un gâteau au chocolat chaud du four alors que les trois hommes qui venaient d'entrer prenaient un siège (Harry en choisissant un loin de Percy).

Il n'en restait plus que deux mais avant que quelqu'un n'ai pu se lever et en chercher une Harry attira Cara sur la sienne et la partagea moitié-moitié. Le blond lui sourit d'appréciation.

« J'espère que tout le monde aime le chocolat sinon donner votre part à Rémus et il s'en chargera. » dit Arthur en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre faisant rire la table entière et laisser dans de joyeuses conversations.

« Alors c'est quoi comme genre de nom Faolan? » demanda Fred au travers d'une bouche pleine de gâteau.

« Oh, et bien c'est celte ç-ça veut d-dire « Petit Loup ». »

Beaucoup de sourires apparurent autour de la table et certains firent des clins d'œil au jeune loup-garou qui eu un sourire rusé.

« Et 'Cara', est-ce que c'est aussi celte? » demanda Ginny en chapardant une part de gâteau de l'assiette de Charlie et lui faisant un sourire innocent.

« Oui, je c-crois que c'est quelque chose comme ami ou am-amical. »

« Donc ton nom est Petit Loup Amical? Dit Percy d'un ton hautain, recevant ainsi un regard mauvais de Harry.

« Je trouve que c'est magnifique. » dit-il clairement en fixant l'ennuyeux rouquin sans ciller. Cara rougit un peu mais serra le genoux de Harry en remerciement.

« Je me demandai juste pourquoi quelqu'un nommerai son enfant d'une façon si bizarre c'est tout » vint la réponse trop polie. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Cara le coupa.

« M-ma mère pensait q-que les loups apportaient de la ruse et de l'intelligence dans la vie d'une personne. Dans de nombreuses cultures le loup est le guide, professeur et protecteur des êtres aimés. Ils laisseront rarement un membre de la meute derrière et se battront jusque la mort si ils doivent protéger leurs compagnons. »

Jeune homme aux cheveux noirs dut se battre pour empêcher le sourire fière qui menaçait d'apparaître de le faire alors qu'il regardait son amant se défendre.

« Pour elle ils étaient des animaux merveilleux et je la crois toujours même des années après sa mort. »finit le blond doucement en ramenant son regard sur ses genoux. Harry glissa sa main dans celles plus petites de son compagnon et leur donna une caresse rassurante.

Le silence autour de la table aurait pu être oppressant si les jumeaux, Hermione, Ron et Ginny n'essayaient pas de rester sérieux, laissant de temps à autre échapper un gloussement. Percy, tentant de conserver sa dignité posa lentement sa serviette sur la table et se leva.

« Et bien merci pour ce charmant diner mère mais je dois aller me coucher. Bonne nuit à vous tous. »

Inclinant légèrement la tête aux invité, il se dirigea vers les escaliers puis un 'clic' résonnant indiqua que la porte de sa chambre s'était fermée.

Ce fut le moment où toute la famille éclata de rire. Toutefois Cara avait honte de lui même.

« Jjjje suis t-t-t-tellement désolé Mrs Weasley, vous a-avez été si g-gentille avec moi et m-maintenant je vous embarasse…. »

« Cara, Cara mon chéri calme toi. Oui c'est mon fils mais il a mérité ce qu'il a eu. Insulter le nom d'un invité, je ne sais où il a appris cela, mais ce n'était certainement pas sous mon toit. » Elle prit l'une des mains du jeune loup-garou et la serra dans la sienne. « Tu n'as rien fait de mal, en fait tu as été superbe. Je suis désolée pour ta mère, elle semble être une femme intelligente. »dit-elle gentillement à Cara qui lui sourit.

« Elle l'était autant que je me souvienne. »

« Qu'elle était le nom de ta mère? »demanda soudainement Rémus en appuyant ses bras sur la table.

Harry pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans la tête de Lupin et il regarda l'échange pensivement.

« Daes Faolan. Pourquoi? »demanda le plus jeune loup.

« Son nom de jeune fille était-ce Cùan? »demanda doucement Rémus.

« C-comment savez vous ç-ça? » murmura Cara et tout le monde se tourna vers Rémus choqué.

« Je…je ne l'ai jamais connue personnellement mais j'ai entendu dire qu'une pretresse de refuge appelée Daes Cùan avait un fils maudit par la lune. Son mari Janus Faolan l'a quittée lorsqu'il a apprit qu'elle protégeait et aidait des lycantrophes errant. »

Cara secouait légèrement la tête en essayant d'accepter l'information. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne croyait pas Lupin mais c'était beaucoup d'apprendre que le loup-garou qui élevait votre petit-ami savait plus de choses sur votre propre passé que vous même.

« Mais vous ne l'avez j-jamais rencontrée. »demanda-t-il sa voix tremblant légèrement, ce qui poussa Harry a passer un bras autour de ses épaules tremblantes. Lupin secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolé. J'aimerai pouvoir te dire plus.

« Non! Non, vous a-avez été plus que gentil. Merci. »dit-il en regardant la table.

Il se pencha contre Harry qui lui massait les épaules et plaça sa tête sous son menton.

Il ne remarqua jamais quelqu'un se lever jusqu'à ce que Hermione ne place un verre d'eau devant lui et ne le regarde avec compassion. Il le prit les mains tremblantes et bu pour humidifier sa bouche sèche.

« Je pense que vous feriez mieux d'aller au lit les enfants et que nous aussi nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher. »murmura Mr Weasley et pour une fois personne ne protesta et souhaitant bonne nuit à Harry et Cara ils montèrent les escaliers.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du t'en parler. Dit Rémus en se penchant vers les deux garçons. Cara secoua frantiquement la tête.

« Non, sérieusement, je vous en suis r-reconnaissant…. C'est juste qu'elle me manque quelque fois même si je ne me souviens pas beaucoup d'elle.

Il regarda dans les yeux émeraudes de son amant et y trouva de la compréhension. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment connu ses parent non plus mais il connaissait la douleur d'entendre parler d'eux et de souhaiter qu'ils soient encore avec lui.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas j'aimerai moi aussi aller me reposer m-maintenant. »dit-il doucement en souriant à Harry et Rémus. Les deux adolescents se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte lorsque Cara s'arrêta et serra brièvement le loup-garou plus agé dans ses bras.

« Merci. » dit-il avant de repartir vers Harry qui l'attendait et lui tendait la main pour le mener à l'étage.

Rémus regarda le lieu à présent vacant avec un petit sourire.

« De rien »

**(((o)))**

Il sembla que Mrs Weasley avait autorisé un effraction à la règle car lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le palier ils trouvèrent Ron déménageant dans la chambres des filles. Il leur sourit et inclina la tête vers sa chambre.

Fermant la porte derrière lui une fois entrés dans la chambre violemment orange Harry regarda Cara s'écrouler, mentalement épuisé sur le lit.

S'y dirigeant Harry ôta son T-shirt et son pantalon le laissant ainsi seulement en T-shirt et boxers. Puis il déshabilla doucement Cara jusqu'à ce que lui aussi se soit qu'en sous-vêtement et T-shirt. Ramenant les couverture il gigota jusqu'à ce que la tête de Cara repose sur son torse, une jambe entre les sienne et une de ses mains lâchement fermée sur son torse.

Le blond cala sa tête sous le menton de Harry alors que le bruns ramenait les couvertures sur eux puis embrassait sa tête tendrement.

« Reposes toi mon amour. Murmura son compagnon et il acquiésa se rapprochant plus de le chaleur du corps de Harry.

« J'aime ta famille. Dit-il doucement en fermant les yeux. Il sentit plutôt qu'il ne vit le sourire sur les lèvres de son amant.

Voilà ce chapitre est enfin fini. Je sais que l'attente à été longue et je m'en excuse. Comme ne veut plus que l'on réponde aux reviews à la fin des chapitres je vais devoir me contenter de tous vous remercier.

Donc un grand merci à tout ceux qui on laisser une review au précédent chapitre.

Et devinez quoi Little Wolf à atteint les 2000 hits! Et c'est grâce à vous….

Merci.


	14. L'Ordre avec un accompagnement de Tonks

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient et vous le savez bien…

Chapitre 14: L'Ordre, avec un accompagnement de Tonks.

Un coquelet poussa son cocorico au alentours de 7 heure le matin suivant et Harry se réveilla seul jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un rire. S'asseyant il vit Cara regarder par la fenêtre agenouillé sur le lit.

« De quoi ris-tu? Bailla-t-il alors que Cara se retournait pour le regarder, les yeux scintillant d'humour.

« Le coquelet…. Il me fait penser à Perçy.

Harry toussota avant d'éclater de rire. Il alla s'agenouiller à la fenêtre à côté de son compagnon et ils regardèrent par la fenêtre. L'oiseau en question se pavanait autour de Mme Weasley qui lançait des grains au poulets mais aucune des femelles s'intéressaient au mâle flamboyant.

« Ouaip, définitivement un oiseau Perçy »

Se tournant l'un vers l'autre ils eurent un sourire rusé quand Cara mit soudain sa main devant sa bouche. Harry haussa un sourcil amusé.

« Tu vas bien? demanda-il avec une ouche d'amusement dans la voix.

Le blonde acquiesa de la tête.

« Haleine de matin…a-attend….

Sautant du lit il attrapa un petit sac de toilette de sa valise et se précipita hors de la chambre un enfilant une paire de pantalons baggy.

Le garçon aux cheveux foncés eut un petit rire en s'étirant et fouilla dans son sac pour des vêtements propres. Il venait d'enfiler un pull en cashmere argenté lorsque Cara entra dans la chambre un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Maintenant tu peux m'embrasser. Dit-il comme un enfant auquel on vient d'offrir un bonbon, ce qui fit rire son petit-ami encore plus.

« Ah mais tu vois maintenant c'est moi qui ai mauvaise haleine. le taquina-t-il mais il fut stoppé par son compagnon qui l'embrassa.

Ils murmurèrent tous deux de bonheur et une main de Cara courut sous la chemise de Harry et dans son dos.

« Vous deux avez mieux ne pas avoir fait la chose dans mon lit. Dit Ron en entrant et en déposant ses draps sur le lit.

Les eux amants rirent.

« Oh ouais Ron, toute la nuit. La taquina le garçon aux yeux verts.

«Mmmmm. T-tu ne nous as pas en-entendus?

Ron les fixa, puis son lit puis à nouveau les deux.

« Vous êtes vraiment des enculés dit-il d'une voix calme.

Cara prétendit de réfléchir un moment.

« Est-ce que l'on as pas fait ça aussi? Demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Harry qui s'écroula de rire à la tête de son meilleur ami.

(N.T : J'ai eu duu mal à traduire de passage par ce que c'est un jeu de mots. Dans la VO Ron dit « You guys suck. » suck qui signifie sucer et Cara répond « Didn't we do that too? ». Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir bien traduit mais j'était vraiment bloquée et c'est la raison principale pour laquelle je n'ai pas « updater » pendant si longtemps.)

Secouant la tête Ron pointa le blond du doigt.

« Tu étais innocement doux, il a une mauvaise influence sur toi.

Ce qui fit sourire Cara encore plus.

« PETIT-DEJEUNE »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la porte de laquelle ils entendaient Mrs Weasley les appelés du bas des escaliers. Lançant une de ses chemises à son petit ami, Harry les conduisit en-bas, Cara souriant à la façon d'on les manches retombaient sur ses mains.

« Regardez, voilà trois des quatre scoobies. Dit Bill gaiement.

Harry et Cara se regardèrent, se souvenant du jour où le blond avait avouer être un loup-garou avant d'éclater de rire faisant sursauter les membres de la famille présents.

« Quoi? Je ne comprend pas. Dit Ginny en les regardant l'un après l'autre.

« Rien, c'est juste quelque chose que nous avons mentionné il y a quelque temps. Dit vaguement le garçon aux cheveux foncés.

« Comment te sens-tu ce matin Cara chéri? Demanda Mrs Weasley en lui tapotant la tête.

Harry cacha un sourire derrière sa main. Cette femme était née pour être une mère.

« Beaucoup mieux merci. Répondit son petit-ami en souriant chaleuresement à la mère dodue (N.T: pas de mauvais jeu de mots SVP j'y peux rien moi, je me contente de traduire…) .

Ils commencèrent à discuter joyeusement en mangeant, discutant des invités qui allaient arrivés et de Noël qui approchait lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Rémus regarda derrière lui alors qu'il entrait juste dans la cuisine et pointa au dessus de son épaule.

« Vous voulez que j'aille ouvrir? Demanda-t-il à la femme rousse qui avait les bras chargés de vaisselle propre à ranger.

« Oh si cela ne te déranges pas Rémus dit-elle en perdant légèrement l'équilibre, Cara se précipita pour l'aider.

« Bonjour.

« SALUT !

« Rémus, tu aurais dû demander qui s'était en premier !

« Oh bon-sang, Maugrey, entre !

« Je pense que nous avons gâcher toute la surprise de notre arrivée.

Cara leva un sourcil dans la direction de la porte et se tourna vers Harry confus seulement pour le trouver en train de cacher son rire par un toussotement.

« Qui est-ce? Murmura le jeune loup-garou à son compagnon.

Après s'être assuré qu'il ne riait plus, le jeune animagus se pencha vers son amant.

« Ceci pourrait-être le mondialement connu et sans-peur Ordre du Phoenix. Ricana-t-il alors que les sourcils du blond se levèrent.

« Ceux qui ont combattus les deux Guerres? Je p-pensais que c'étais une grande opération des Aurors… avec des armes et de l'espionnage?

A ce moment précis un fort CRASH retentit dans la maison.

« Tonks est là. Dit Mrs Weasley avec un calme soupir monotone.

La minute suivante la pièce était bondé. Tonks dont les cheveux étaient en ce moment une coupe au bol rose pastel, se précipita et serra tout le monde dans ces bras, même Cara par erreur. Minerva McGonagall suivie Dumbledore alors qu'ils saluait poliment les Weasley et Harry. Mais ce fut lorsque Maugrey Fol-œil entra en boitant que Cara devint nerveux. Le veil homme le regarda de haut en bas suspicieusement avant de lui tourner autour.

« Qui c'est celui là? Dit-il en donnant des coup de sa cane au jeune homme.

Harry fronça des sourcils et attira Cara à lui pour soustraire le blond à plus de coups.

« Voici le petit-ami de Harry Cara Faolan. Dit le directeur joyeusement en tapotant les deux jeunes-hommes sur les épaules.

Maugrey grommela.

« Comment savez-vous que ce n'est pas un espion? Ça pourrait être très pratique pour lui comme il couche avec l'un de nos meilleurs hommes.

« Maugrey ! rougit Harry. Il ne couche pas avec moi.

« Encore. vint la réponse étouffée de Ginny alors qu'elle autour d'une bouche pleine de céréales.

Hermione lui donna une tape sur la tête.

« Il est sûr ne t'inquiètes pas, nous avons fait la précaution um, 62, sur lui. Dit Rémus en hochant les épaules derrière le dos de Maugrey.

« AHH! Et il a passer très bien Lupin. Et bien ravi de te rencontrer alors. J'pense avoir déjà rencontrer d'homosexuels avant, c'était pas très populaire quand j'étais jeune tu vois.

Cara sourit nerveusement à l'homme puis se tourna vers Harry qui se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Soit juste d'accord avec lui. Murmura-t-il dans son oreille alors qu'il se tournait pour aider Mrs Weasley.

« O-oh, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer dans ce cas monsieur. Dit poliment le blond alors qu'il se tournait pour obtenir de l'aide.

Rémus s'avança avec un clin d'œil.

« Alors Maugrey, j'ai entendu que tu avais finalement acheter cette maison?

Il fit discrètement une ouverture pour que Cara puisse s'échapper et Cara leva un puce pour le remercier.

« Il est un peu effrayant. Murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de Harry lorsqu'il se trouva derrière le plus grand garçon et en passant ses bras autour de sa taille fine et en plaçant un baiser derrière son oreille.

« Et bien ne faites vous pas une belle image vous deux?

Ils se tournèrent pour trouver une Tonks souriante qui vint serrer Harry dans ses bras.

« Salut Harry.

« Salut Tonks.

Ils rirent tout les deux puis Harry montra Cara.

« Cara Tonks, Tonks Cara.

Ils se serrèrent la main et se saluèrent joyeusement.

« Zut, quelle honte que tu sois avec celui-là parce que je t'aurais choisi en une seconde. S'exclama la femme aux cheveux roses alors qu'elle regardait le blond de haut en bas le faisant rougir légèrement.

« Merci, j-je crois…

« Le petit-déjeuner est servit pour les nouveaux arrivants.

Les invités frottèrent leurs mains l'une contre l'autre joyeusement et s'installèrent autour de la table. Harry prit la main de Cara.

« On va aller se promener autour du jardin, est-ce que ça ira? Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Bien sûr, bien sur c'est bonder ici mais s'il-vous plaît monter et enfiler quelque chose de chaud. Je pense qu'il a finit de neiger à présent allez vous amuser.

Courant à l'étage ils enfilèrent des jeans épais, des pulls et des capes épaisses. Cara n'avait pas d'écharpe alors Harry sortit son écharpe d'école Griffondor et la noua autour du cou du blond.

« Elle sent comme toi dit le loup-garou avec nostalgie alors que Harry l'embrassait sur le nez.

« Ca te vas bien, tu aurais fait un bon Griffondor.

Avec tout ceci fait ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur où il commençait à peine de reneiger.

« J'aime la neige, c'est si jolie. Dit le jeune loup-garou alors qu'il tenait la main de Harry en marchant tranquillement dans la couverture blanche qui recouvrait le sol.

« Oui, ça l'est.

L'animagus porta la main gantée à ses lèvres et l'embrassa gentillement. Cara sourit et s'arrêta de marcher, tournant son corps vers Harry et passa ses bras sous sa cape pour le serrer par la taille.

« Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il faisant sourire Harry lumineusement.

« Je t'aime aussi.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa, ses lèvres à cause du temps mais non moins douces. Ils se tinrent pendant 10 bonnes minutes, s'embrassant amoureusement alors que leur confiance grimpa. Si réticents qu'ils étaient de relâcher la prise que leurs langues avaient l'une sur l'autre qu'ils loupèrent presque les sifflements venant de la porte de la cuisine.

Lorsque finalement ils les entendirent ils se tournèrent pour trouver les jumeaux, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks et Bill sifflant et applaudissant.

« Vous êtes juste en face de la fenêtre. Dit Ginny en riant alors que les jumeaux demandaient un bis.

Les deux hommes pâlirent puis rougirent. Cara fit un petit signe de la main courageux.

Retournant vers la cuisine et essuyant leurs pieds sur le paillasson pour trouver une cuisine pleine d'adultes souriants.

« Oh la ferme. Dit Harry simplement faisant rire tout le monde bruyemment .

« Alors comme ça tu t'entraîne pour être un Auror huh? Dit Rémus eeen s'essayant dans la cuisine plus tard avec une tasse de thé.

Tout les autres avaient disparue à l'extérieur pour une bataille de boule de neige mmmais lui et Cara avaient choisie de rester dans la cuisine.

Avalant une bouchée de thé Cara acquiesa.

« Je ne peux pas v-vraiment f-faire de travail de terrain à cause de ma c-condition » Lupin acquiésa « Mais il y a-a un p-point f-faible qui me p-permet de faire un travail de s-secrétaire ou d'assistant pour les autres Aurors mais j-je dois passer les cours d'abord.

Rémus acquiésa avec un sourire doux.

« Lorsque j'avais ton age je ne pouvais même pas faire ça. Sirius offrait toujours de m'aider financièrement mais j'étais très indépendant et fier. Alors j'ai fait divers travaux.

« Sirius étais votre compagnon n'est-ce pas? Demanda Cara en regardant l'homme plus âgé arrêter son mouvement et poser sa tasse.

« Oui. Murmura-t-il ce qui causa au cœur de Cara d'aller vers lui.

Il ne pouvait imaginer la vie sans Harry et savait à quel point ce devait être difficile pour Rémus.

« Je suis désolé. Dit-il doucement.

« Ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. De plus, j'ai survécu 3 ans sans lui, 12 avant cela.

Les mots étaient dit doucement mais Cara savait que l'homme lui-même ne les croyaient pas vraiment.

« J'aimerai pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous…. Vous êtes trop gentils pour avoir à souffrir plus longtemps.

Rémus sourit au jeune homme avec dans les yeux quelque chose ressemblant à de la fierté paternelle. Il regarda Cara et pût reconnaître des petits traits que lui-même avait étant plus jeune.

« Il y a quelque chose…. Commença-t-il faisant Cara lever sa tête joyeusement.

« Oui ?

« Ne considère jamais Harry comme acquis, on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

Le jeune blond sourit et acquiésa.

« Considérez cela fait.


	15. Claddagh

Disclaimer: Vous savez bien que rien ne m'appartient….

Chapitre 15: Claddagh.

La veille de noël passa d'une façon raisonnablement calme excepter que Harry commençait à remarquer les regards mauvais que Percy envoyait à Cara. Surveiller son tempérament se prouvait difficile mais le jeune animagus allait faire en sorte que son loup-garou allait passer un merveilleux noël.

Le samedi arriva finalement…. Le Jour de Noël. Cara était retourné dans la chambre des filles la nuit précédente, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Harry était réveillé par vif ami roux qui sautait à pieds joints sur le tas qu'était Harry.

L'homme brun grogna alors que son corps était écrasé sur le point de tirer la couverture sur sa tête lorsqu'il se souvint de quel jour c'était. Retirant les couvertures il regarda Ron avec exitation.

« MAINTENANT, il s'en souvient. Dit son ami avant de lui sauter à nouveau dessus.

Riant il poussa le roux et les deux se précipitèrent vers la porte, crashant sur le palier pour trouver Ginny, Hermione et Cara avec des regards d' étonnement.

« C'est Noël. Cria Ron en frappant aux portes de ses frères et courant au rez-de-chaussée.

« Plus ou moins ce qu'il a dit. Dit Harry en se dirigeant vers le blond plaçant un baiser « bonjour » sur sa bouche souriante.

Dévalant les escaliers le quatuor trouva Ron assit devant le sapin de Noël sautillant légèrement sur ses genoux en regardant avec envie le tas de cadeaux. Frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre Ginny s'assit à côté de son frère alors que Hermione secouait la tête avec amusement.

Harry prit l'un des fauteuil qui allaient avec le canapé et s'y installa. Cara s'assit sur le sol entre ses jambes, les bras posés sur les genoux de son petit-ami. Le garçon aux cheveux foncés commença à jouer doucement avec ses cheveux.

Quelques minutes plus tard le reste des garçons Weasley chargèrent dasn le salon pour s'accaparer les meilleurs sièges, Bill et Charlie réussissant à attraper le canapé en tant qu'ainés. Fred obtint le dernier espace entre les deux ainés, Georges, grommelant s'installa près de Ginny et Percy souffla obligé d'aller chercher une chaise en bois dans la cuisine pour s'assoir.

Les adultes suivirent avec Tonks qui bondit sur les genoux de Charlie et Fleur qui se dirigea vers Bill avec plus de dignité. Mr et Mrs Weasley prirent chacun une chaise de la cuisine et s'assirent en souriant.

Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall entrèrent et Bill et Fred leur laissèrent leur sièges, s'installant sur le sol à la place. Maugrey était encore au lit et Rémus s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil qu'occupaient Harry et Cara.

« Est-ce que l'on peut les ouvrir maintenant s'iiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllllll-vvvvvvvvvoooooooouuuuuuuusssssssss-pppppppllllllllllééééééééééééééé! Demanda Ginny.

« Oui, oui. Je pense que nous devrions établir de quelle façon nous allons procéder. Du plus jeune au plus agé? Chacun en ouvre un puis le suivant ouvre le sien? Dit Mr Weasley en se tournant vers le groupe qui acquiesça.

« Vas-y dans ce cas Ginny, oh attend, Cara quand as-tu anniversaire? Dit rapidement Madame Weasley.

« Oh, euh, le 30 avril.

« Bien, alors après c'est Hermione, Cara, Ron puis Harry. Quoi qu'il en soit, vas-y Ginny. Dit-elle gentiment.

« OK, celui-ci est deeee…. Harry. Merci! Dit-elle en déchirant le papier pour révéller un petit pot violet avec une petite fente sur le dessus.

« C'est une tirelire. Tu es supposée le remplir doucement avec le temps et puis tu dois le briser en faisant un vœux. Elles sont utilisée traditionnellement en Italie. »

« Ooh super, merci.

Elle se pencha pour l'enlacer alors que Madame Weasley s'en saisissait pour l'admirer, commentant à son mari de temps en temps.

Hermione aussi reçut de ces pots de la part de Harry sauf que le sien était rouge et or. Puis Cara recut son premier cadeau.

Il le tient un moment puis regarda l'étiquette. Celui-ci était de Ron et Hermione.

« Merci dit-il doucement en l'ouvrant plus calmement que Ginny.

Il sortit un livre relié de cuir avec un grand pentacle d'étain en son centre. Les coins du livre étaient aussi incrustés d'étain.

« C'est un Livre des Ombres. Tu peux y noter tout tes sorts, rêves, pensées et informations et même le fermer avec la magie. Dit la jeune fille aux cheveux frisés en lui souriant alors qu'il se tournait vers elle.

Il sourit à elle et Ron et les enlaça.

Ils continuèrent à distribuer les cadeaux, chacun s'extasiant sur les cadeaux. Harry et Cara s'étaient mis ensemble pour acheter à Rémus un livre appelé _« Les Eléments des Rituels »_ par Déborah Lipp car Cara ne connaissait pas l'homme à l'époque et n'était pas sûr de quoi lui offrir. La pile devenait de plus en plus petite jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste finalement plus que le cadeau de Cara à Harry, celui de Harry à Cara et les derniers cadeaux entre Mr et Mme Weasley qui s'achetaient toujours plusieurs petits cadeaux plutôt qu'un seul gros.

Alors que tout le monde regardait le couple marié Cara se saisit de son cadeau pour Harry et le lui tendit.

« Ou-ouvre le. Dit-il avec un sourire timide.

Plaçant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du blond Harry commença à doucement ouvrir le cadeau. Jetant le papier argenté il trouva une boite recouverte de velour bleu nuit d'a peu près la taille de sa main.

L'ouvrant, ses lèvres formèrent un sourire sincère.

Un fin bracelet reposait sur un coussin de velour violet.

Il était en argent. Sur le dessus des pierres de lune représentaient la Pleine Lune avec des croissants de lune sur chaque côté représentant le cycle lunaire.

Harry regarda dans les yeux nerveux de son compagnon et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« C'est magnifique. Murmura-t-il alors que Cara souriait et sortit le bracelet de la boite.

Il prit ensuite le poignet de Harry et lui mit le bracelet. L'animagus tourna son poignet de façon à ce que le bracelet prenne la lumière sur tout les angles, faisant ainsi briller l'argent.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau en caressent la douce joue du jeune loup-garou. Reculant, il eut un grand sourire.

« A ton tour.

Cara regarda le papier cuivré et déchira lentement les côtés. Il trouva une petite boite recouverte de velour noir et il leva les yeux vers Harry qui se contenta de lui sourire, l'encourageant à continuer.

Il l'ouvrit et eut une exclamation de surprise.

« Harry.

Blottie dans le doux coussin se trouvait une bague en or blanc. Deux mains tenaient entre elles un cœur de jade qui avait une couronne sur le sommet. La lumière passait sur le bijou le faisait briller de reflet d'or et d'argent.

Cara regarda son petit-ami ne trouvant pas les mots. Harry se pencha à nouveau vers lui et utilisant sa main avec le bracelet, sortit la bague.

« C'est une bague Claddagh irlandaise. Tu vois la croyance est que tu la portes à la main droite tournée vers l'intérieur si ton cœur est inoccupé, si elle est tournée vers l'extérieur alors tu considères l'amour… mais si tu la portes à ta main gauche avec la couronne vers l'extérieur cela signifie que ton cœur est pris.

Il tient la bague nerveusement en regardant Cara. Puis le blond lui tendit sa main….la gauche.

« J'aimerai la couronne tournée vers l'extérieur s'i-il-te-pl-plait. Murmura-t-il alors que Harry eut un énorme sourire.

Il la passa et embrassa la main doucement. Cara la regarda puis regarda son petit-ami en se penchant pour un doux baiser.

Ils étaient sur le point de se séparer lorsqu'ils entendirent un soupir synchroniser. Se séparant ils regardèrent la grande audience qu'ils avaient acquise.

Presque tous avaient des regard heureux sur le visage faisait rougir Cara alors qu'il cachait son visage dans le torse de Harry, faisait rire tout le monde.

Rémus avait regarder avec un sourire triste sur le visage les deus échanger leurs cadeaux. Regardant sa propre main il regarda avec envie la bande Celtic en or que Sirius lui avait offerte lorsqu'ils avaient 16 ans. Fermant sa main il regarda Mme Weasley supplier les deux garçons de la laisser prendre une photo et il rit avec les autres lorsque Cara rougit à nouveau.

Le brouhaha de la cuisine était un peu trop de temps en temps pour Cara qui transporta alors son thé-citron juste sur le pas de la porte.

Il avait pensé que tout le monde était à l'intérieur et ainsi ne remarque pas lorsque Percy fronça les sourcils à l'intrusion.

« Que fais-tu ici. Demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque.

« O-oh je suis désolé, j-je ne savais pas que qu-quelqu'un était dehors. S'excusa-t-il et il était sur le point de faire demi-tour lorsque quelque chose dans a façons dont l'autre homme le regardait le fit s'arrêter.

« J'aurai pensé que tu serais attaché au côté de ton protecteur.

Cara cligna des paupières en sentant ses anciennes défenses remonter à la surface.

« H-harry n-n'est p-pas mon pro-protecteur, c-c'est m-mon pe-petit-a….

« C'est ce que tu dis… le coupa Percy « Et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ta voix, tu n'arrêtes pas de bégayer. C'est très énervant.

Tout ces instincts lui disaient de fuir mais la braverie que Harry avait éveillée en lui lui fit lui tenir tête.

« Que v-veux-tu dire par « ce que je dis » ? Je l-l'aime.

« Et bien c'est évident vraiment. Harry est le héros de la guerre et toi tu es un animal violent que le public évite. Harry est ton meilleur atout pour rester à l'abris des attaques de la société civilisée. Fit le roux avec un reniflement de dédain.

La bouche du jeune loup-garou bougea sans son dans un premier temps jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne une grande inspiration et regarde l'homme sans faillir.

« T-tu as tord. Je n'ai que f-faire de ce que « société civilisée » sou-souhaite ni de c-ce que tu penses. J'aime Harry. Dit-il d'une voix claire qui déstabilisa légèrement l'autre garçon.

« Les loup-garous sont incapables d'amour. Ton espèce est dans un livre que les enfants apprennent en Soin Aux Créatures Magiques. C'est comme dire qu'un démon des eaux est capable d'avoir une relation stable.

« LA FERME !

Percy eut l'air choqué à l'éclat du blond tremblant.

« Tu n'as aucun droit de me dire j'aime et qui je n'aime p-pas. C'est les gens comme toi qui b-brûlaient des femmes innocentes au moyen-âge, c'est les gens comme toi qui ont essayé de r-rabaisser Harry alors que tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était prévenir le monde du retour de Voldemort » Percy sursauta au nom du mage noir et Cara sourit avec dédain. « Tu vois, le gens c-comme toi sont des lâches, tu trésaille au n-nom d'un homme mort… et bien VOLDEMORT!

Le roux sursauta à nouveau au nom.

« Je ne p-peux prendre à cœur les mot d'un homme qui sursaute à un nom!

Tournant les talons, Cara marcha vers la porte, passa les regards curieux des gens assis à la table et monta les escaliers en courants jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le palier de la chambre de Ginny.

Il tremblait en réprimant les larmes voulant couler. Malgré sa défense les mots que Percy avait dit l'avaient blessé.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant doucement puis se referma avec un « clic ». Il ne prit pas la peine de relever la tête de ses genoux en sentant quelqu'un s'agenouiller sur le lit à côté de lui et le serrer dans ses bras.

Levant finalement les yeux, il trouva Rémus lui souriant gentiment…il lui sourit à son tour alors que les larmes commençaient à glisser le long de ses joues.

« Tu as été brillant, il est assis là en –bas hébété par le choc.

Ils rirent tout deux alors que Cara essuyait ses larmes avec la manche du T-shirt que Harry lui avait donné la veille.

« Je ne p-pouvait juste pas supporter ça. J'aime Harry a-avec tout ce qu-que j'ai en moi alors qu-quand un….un…

« Aristo?

« C'est t-trop gentil comme terme mais ok….quand quelqu'un comme l-lui me dit qu-qui je peux et n-ne peux aimer ça…. !

Il recommença à trembler et Rémus le serra à nouveau contre lui.

« Et bien, je peux dire que tu as rendus Harry fier. Tu t'es défendu et les choses que tu as dites, oh tu aurais dû voir ça tête. Je n'avais jamais vu de telles émotions.

Il eut un petit rire.

« Où est Harry? Demanda-til gentiment au travers d'un sourire.

« Se faire retenir par Dumbledore pour ne pas tuer Percy je crois. Il sera là dans une minute lorsqu'il réalisera qu'il peut le faire plus tard.

En effet, on frappa à la porte quelque secondes plus tard et Harry passa sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

« Cara, comment te sens-tu? Demanda-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Cara et Rémus se levèrent doucement, le genou de Rémus craquant légèrement en faisant ainsi et Cara alla dans les bras de Harry.

« Ne crois rien de ce que ce….cet….

« Aristo? Suggéra Cara et Rémus cacha son rire derrière sa main.

« Ouais lui… ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'il a dit. Je t'aime.

« Je t'aime aussi.

Il l'embrassa chastement.

« Bien, je vais vous laisser seuls dans ce cas. Dit Rémus en souriant mais Cara le stoppa.

« Merci…tu es un bon ami. Dit-il avec un sourire.

« Et vous deux êtes parfait.

Le plus vieux loup-garou fit un clin d'oeil puis quitta la pièce.


	16. Interruptions

Disclaimer: Pourquoi vous demandez? Vous savez bien que rien ne m'appartient….

Chapitre 16: Interruptions.

« Personnellement, j'étai trop occupé à rayonner de fierté. Tu t'es défendu, et tu l'as bien fait. Dit Harry qui restait allongé sur le pas de la porte, Cara assis sur ses hanches alors que sa tête reposait sur le torse de Harry.

« J'ai juste réfléchi à ce que tu aurais f-f-fait. Dit le blond en rougissant.

L'une des jambes de l'animagus se plia de façon à ce que sa cuisse repose sur le côté de Cara pendant qu'ils parlaient et le rougissement du blond s'intensifia.

« J'espère que Mme Weasley n'entrera pas. Dit-il avec un sourire nerveux et en jettent un coup d'œil à la porte.

Harry rit et approcha l'élégant visage du sien. Il l'embrassa avec désir et sourit lorsqu'il fut retourné.

L'atmosphère sembla crépiter alors que les seuls sons dans la chambre étaient ceux de leurs respirations profondes lorsqu'ils se rappelaient de respirer par leurs nez et ceux de leurs lèvres lorsqu'elles se rencontraient.

Cara commença à bouger contre le corps fin qui se trouvait sous lui alors qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser, se trouvant attirés plus profondément encore dans les sensations qui avaient fait surface. Leurs respirations devinrent un peu erratiques et les mains commencèrent a se balader.

Soudain ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans l'escalier et Cara roula rapidement de sur Harry, paniqué. Lorsque les pas passèrent leur porte, ils se regardèrent timidement et commencèrent doucement à rire. Plaçant un dernier baiser chaste sur les lèvres abimées du loup-garou, l'animagus se leva et tendit la main au blond.

Se laissant tirer sur ses pieds, Cara sourit joyeusement à Harry. Tout deux partagèrent un dernier baiser avant d'ouvrir la porte et de descendre.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine où madame Weasley serra immédiatement Cara dans ses bras.

« Oh, je ne peux pas croire qu'il est dis ça, oh Cara je suis tellement, tellement désolée! J'aurais quelques mots avec lui ce soir ne t'inquiètes pas! »

Elle commença à tordre son tablier dans ses mains nerveusement à la pensée d'un enfant QU'ELLE avait élevé.

Le garçon blond pris simplement ses mains dans les siennes et lui sourit.

« Tout va bien, certaines personnes sont comme ça… »

Il lui fit gentiment un clin d'œil et elle rit.

« Tu n'as pas bégayé » dit-elle avec fierté et avec un sursaut il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il fit un grand sourire à Harry qui le lui rendit.

« Et bien, et si nous dinions? Percy ne mangera pas avec nous aujourd'hui, je l'ai envoyé dans sa chambre. Dit la femme en commençant a s'activer dans la cuisine.

Dumbledore métamorphosa légèrement la table afin d'accommoder tout les invités.

Harry s'assit à côté de Cara, leurs genoux se frôlant légèrement, ce qui les faisaient rougir alors qu'ils se rappelaient ce qu'il c'était passé à l'étage. Posant une mains sur le genou du blond, il observa le bracelet qu'il avait reçu le matin avec un sourire serein. Regardant sur sa gauche, il surprit Cara faire de même en regardant ses mains posées sur la table.

Sur une impulsion il se pencha vers lui et caressa la joue du loup-garou.

« Bien, nous avons du rôtis ce soir, du canard plutôt que de la dinde, c'est plus tendre. Expliqua Arthur alors que tout le monde s'extasiait sur le repas.

Ils mangèrent tous dans une chaleureuse ambiance de Noël, tirant des crackers et riant d'histoires de la vie quotidienne des convives.

Malheureusement Kingsley avait annoncé que lui et sa famille se pourraient venir mais tout de même tous étaient heureux et excités.

Ils rejoignirent tous le petit salon où du vin fut servi, l'ambiance devint joyeuse alors que l'alcool commençait à se faire sentir.

Lorsque tout le monde fut distrait, Cara inclut, Harry quitta la pièce et alla a l'étage. Il frappa une fois brutalement à la porte et son occupant ouvrit.

« Percy, toi et moi devons avoir une petite conversation.

Cara rit à la blague et se tourna pour sourire à Harry mais trouva la chaise vide. Fronçant les sourcils il se tourna à nouveau en essayant d'attirer le regard de Remus ou d'Hermione.

Le loup-garou le remarqua en premier et le regarda avec interrogation.

« Où est Harry? Articula Cara.

Remus regarda autour de la pièce puis pencha la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir.

« Aucune idée. Articula-t-il à son tour.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et se leva.

"Toi et moi n'avons rien à discuter Harry » dit Percy de façon crispée et essaya de fermer la porte mais la main de Harry la bloqua.

« Maintenant » dit-il d'une voix basse et froide. Avec reluctance l'autre homme ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer.

« Qui t'as donné le droit de dire ce que tu as dit à Cara cet après-midi? Dit le brun d'une voix dangereusement basse.

« Que tu es décidé ou non d'ignorer toute notion que ton petit copain est classé et par le ministère et par les « Créatures dangereuse » de Newt Scamander comme un tueur de sorciers connu je ne sais pas mai….

« Je me fiche de ce que ton précieux ministère classe la lycanthropie de Cara, tu n'avais aucun droit de lui dire POURQUOI il m'aime ou pourquoi je l'aime! Aboya Harry.

« Que dois-je dire, il a envahi mon espace! J'ai été très patient avec tout ça, non pas un mais DEUX loup-garou dans cette maison. Je pense avoir été assez bon avec tout ça

« Espèce de connard! Remus et Cara sont toujours des personnes!

« CE SONT DES BÊTES!

Le visage de Percy commençait a devenir aussi rouge que ses cheveux mais Harry étais trop énervé pour s'en rendre compte.

« Ils sont meilleurs que tu ne seras jamais! Ils sont honnêtes et bons mais tu n'es qu'un sale lâche obsédé par le pouvoir. » dit-il entre ses dents en essayant de contrôler sa magie qui voulait échapper à son contrôle. Il avait déjà fait gonfler sa propre tante, et n'avais pas envi de recommencer. « Et tu leur montreras le respect qu'ils méritent ou sinon tu auras a répondre a moi. Et crois moi, je rejouerais la bataille finale spécialement pour toi si jamais j'apprends que tu fais le contraire. »

Percy serra les dents, un peu de peur dans les yeux alors que Harry continuait a le regarder méchamment pendant quelques minutes avant de tourner les talons et partir. Un e fois dans le couloir, il ferma la porte derrière lui et se trouva nez à nez avec Cara.

« Tu peux être un p-p-peu effrayant. Dit Cara avec un sourire en coin en attirant l'animagus a lui.

Il l'embrassa profondément en remerciement et tout deux gémirent l'un contre l'autre. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent tout deux respiraient rapidement.

« Ok, donc tu prends confiance en toi. » dit Harry avec amusement alors que Cara souriait de façon enfantine, la langue entre les dents. Sournoisement Harry posa son doigt sur ses lèvres et attira Cara avec lui dans la chambre de Ron.

« Ron a ce truc où il laisse la porte un peu ouverte alors si il monte et qu'il la voit fermée il sait qu'il doit frapper avant d'entrer. Dit-il et une lueur excitée entra dans les yeux du loup-garou.

Les deux coururent vers la chambre et alors que Harry fermait la porte Cara s'assit sur le lit en souriant malicieusement.

Il se poussa plus vers le fond du lit alors qu'Harry s'approchait. Le male plus grand s'assit sur ses cuisses et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Cara les retourna de façons a ce que leur positions soit inversées et que Cara soit à présent sur Harry.

Le rapprochant de lui en passant ses mains à l'arrière des cuisses du blond, Harry approfondit le baiser. Ils devinrent de plus en plus passionnés en commençant à se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Les respirations s'accélérèrent comme un peu plus tôt et Cara se mit même à frissonner sensuellement.

Le soulevant doucement, Harry l'allongea sur le dos sur le lit en embrassant le cou tendu, se mains toujours posées à l'arrière des cuisses du loup-garou.

Poussant un petit soupir, Cara attrapa les mèches de cheveux noirs alors que la tête de Harry continuait de l'embrasser de plus en plus bas, ses lèvres massant son ventre. Pour libérer les mains de Harry de ses jambes il les passa autour de la taille de son compagnon, le rapprochant encore plus.

Instantanément les mains du garçon le plus sombre se mirent en mouvement afin de caresser le corps de son petit-ami gémissant. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, vert et or, et il se sourirent, leurs visages rouges. Il n'y avait plus aucune nervosité dans le regard de Cara à présent.

Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser lorsqu'un coup frapper à la porte les firent sursauter.

« J'ai pensé que je devais vous le dire, Maman nous veux tous en bas pour un moment en famille alors rendez vous présentables….et tu as intérêt à ne pas avoir fait un désastre de mon lit mec. » vint le murmure de Ron à travers de la porte.

Grognant Harry posa sa tête contre l'épaule du blond alors que Cara riait doucement en passant sa main dans les cheveux noirs et embrassa la tempe de l'animagus tendrement.

« Nous serons bientôt de retour à l'université….pas d'interruptions. » promit-il doucement alors que Harry le regardait avec douceur.

« Oui, mais pour le moment… »

Il soupira en se levant, aidant Cara à en faire de même. Il déplaça son pantalon en soupirant de façon théâtrale.

« Je jure que tu m'as fait ça exprès. » gémit-il alors que Cara inclina la tête en interrogation.

Harry baissa les yeux vers son bas-ventre puis les leva vers le visage du loup-garou. Le blond fronçait toujours les sourcils. Il fit ensuite un mouvement de tête vers le bas et Cara ne comprenait toujours pas. Puis Harry lui lança un regard explicite et la bouche de Cara s'ouvrit en un « O » de compréhension. Il regarda le bas ventre de Harry avec amusement puis vers son visage avec un sourire.

« Je devrais être fi-fier de moi alors hein? » le taquina-t-il.

« Où aviez-vous disparus tout les deux? » Demanda Rémus malicieusement faisant rougir Cara mais Harry sourit de façons machiavélique.

« Pas ton problème. » répondit-il en lui tirant la langue.

« Et bien j'avais oublié de vous dire que c'est une tradition familiale de jouer à des jeux le soir de Noël, alors si vous voulez bien vous installer, on va pouvoir commencer. »

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent en pensant à ce qu'il préférerait faire mais ils obéirent aux souhaits de la joyeuse femme malgré tout.

Ils jouèrent finalement jusque tard dans la nuit car cela était finalement très drôle alors que tout le monde était très excité par les devinettes et charades.

Ils allèrent tous se coucher vers environ 2 heures du matin, Cara embrassant Harry un peux plus longtemps que d'habitude lorsqu'ils durent se séparer pour la nuit. Tout le monde fut couché dans la demi-heure.

Harry était bien enveloppé dans son sac de couchage quand il entendit Ron siffler pour attirer son attention. Se retournant, il fit face à son ami.

« Ouais? Murmura-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous avez fait dans mon lit vous deux? » demanda-t-il et Harry dut enfouir son visage dans son oreiller car il se mit à rire.

« On a baiser comme des bêtes, et un grand nombre de préliminaires ont été necessaires. » dit-il d'un voix sensuelle, riant lorsque son ami sauta du lit avec un regard noir.

N.A:

Youhou ! Enfin un nouveau chapitre de traduit ! Je vous promet de continuer la traduction et de le faire plus régulièrement !


	17. A la lumière des chandelles

Chapitre 17 : La lumière des chandelles

« Ron, tu es trop grand pour cette voiture, je le jure. » dit Hermione en regardant les sourcils froncés le grand rouquin grimper dans le siège passager. Ses genoux remontait contre son torse lui donnait l'air d'être dans une proposition peu confortable mais il souris néanmoins.

Harry grimpa sur le siège, se poussant pour faire de la place à Cara qui le suivait dans la Fiesta, baissant la fenêtre une fois la porte fermée pour dire au revoir au groupe de moins en moins nombreux qui était réunis devant la porte du Terrier.

Hermione fit faire demi-tour à la voiture alors que les garçons faisaient signe de la main aux Weasley.

« Ecris-nous Rémus! Cria Harry en sortant sa tête par la fenêtre. Le jeune loup-garou sortit aussi la tête et fit signe de la main au Dragga.

Remus sourit en regardant les quatre jeunes adultes s'éloigner, riant en voyant les bouches de Ron et Hermione bouger dans une dispute évidente. Il surprit un autre regard entre les deux amoureux sur le siège arrière en train de dire au revoir de la main à tout le monde avec enthousiasme.

« Of ne sont-ils pas charmant ensembles? Dit Mme Weasley à côté de lui en s'essuyant les yeux avec le coin de son tablier. Il lui sourit gentiment en acquiesçant.

« Cara est si poli et il y a quelque chose chez lui qui vous donne juste envie de le prendre dans vos bras. Continua-t-elle en se tournant vers l'ex-professeur.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce que Percy lui a dit. Et ce n'était pas moins qu'une insulte envers toi aussi, je SUIS désolée Rémus. J'espérais avoir un Noël sans disputes cette année.

La femme soupira et Rémus lui toucha gentiment le bras.

« Je connais deux jeunes hommes qui ont passée le meilleur Noël de leur vies Molly.

Lui faisant un clin d'œil, il rentra dans la maison, Mme Weasley lui souriant.

~•~•~

« Passe nous des Pim's Harry. Demanda Hermione alors qu'ils descendaient la route et s'engageaient sur l'autoroute.

Le jeune homme sortit le gâteau en question de la boite et se pencha en avant. Hermione ouvrit la bouche avec un bref « Ah » et Harry lui mit dedans, la jeune fille fit un petit soupir de contentement alors que le chocolat et la confiture se mélangeaient dans sa bouche.

Cara sourit avec triomphe en mâchonnant un biscuit McVities que lui et Harry s'étaient disputés. Sa force lycantrophique gagnante cette fois ci. Se radossant l'animagus bouda pour qu'il lui en donne un. Riant avec malice, Cara en remit un dans sa bouche, gémissant de façon moqueuse.

Harry le chatouilla soudainement faisant avaler le blond par reflex et le faisant rire. Se prenant les mains, ils commencèrent de se « pousser » l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que Harry cesse exprès de pousser faisant tomber le jeune loup-garou contre son torse.

Leurs lèvres se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, trouvant cela presque impossible car ils faisaient de grands sourires.

« Eh eh, tenez vous bien. Ne me forcez pas à me retourner. Appela Ron qui se fit bombarder par des biscuits quelques secondes plus tard.

« Est-ce-qu'on arrive bientôt? Pleurnicha Harry et Hermione soupira.

« Oui, je vous déposent tout les deux à l'Université puis je dois conduire celui là un point d'apparition de Glastonbury. On en a pour encore une demi-heure.

L'animagus se rassit en soupirant, ses bras croisés sur la poitrine dans une colère enfantine. Cara tendit une main pour tracer le genou de Harry, le caressant de façons consolante ce qui fit oublier au brun sa bouderie et il commença à embrasser le blond doucement.

Avec les attouchements et les baisers continus, le temps sembla voler jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, ils se tinrent à l'extérieur de la voiture, embrassant Hermione et serrant Ron dans leurs bras avant de ce diriger vers la calme cour. De nombreux étudiants étaient encore en vacances et ainsi ils rencontrèrent personnes sur le chemin de la chambre de Harry.

« Très bien, maison. » dit-il en insérant la clef dans la serrure et ouvrant. Il donna l'ordre « Lumos » et les bougies s'allumèrent instantanément.

Se dirigeant vers la fenêtre il ferma les rideaux car la lumière du jour commençait à baisser. Se tournant, il vit Cara fermer la porte derrière lui puis placer son sac sur le sol à côté du bureau de Harry.

Il y avait une expression dans les yeux d'ambre qui envoyèrent des frissons de plaisir le long de la colonne d'Harry. Se dirigeant avec un but vers lui, Cara posa ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon, les passants ensuite autour de son cou alors que Harry posait les siennes sur sa taille.

Il penchèrent chacun la tête et s'embrassèrent profondément. Les mains du blond parcoururent le dos musclé de l'autre adolescent jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent le bord de la chemise et tirèrent dessus. Harry se recula légèrement.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux ça? Demanda-t-il en prenant le menton du loup-garou entre ses mains et passant son pouce sur les lèvres de velours. Cara acquiesça.

« Je ne veux être qu'avec toi. Dit-il clairement. Tout deux se fixèrent des yeux un moment avant de se rencontrer dans un baiser plein de passion, tirant sur leurs vêtements en tombant sur le lit. Le blond poussa un petit cris de douleur alors que le bracelet en argent de Harry lui effleurèrent le dos brièvement alors le brun le retira et le plaça sur la table basse.

Se redressant alors qu'il était à califourchon sur les cuisses de Harry, Cara retira son t-shirt révélant sur torse et son ventre à son amant. Il semblait peu sûr de lui après alors qu'il croisait ses bras sur son torse scarifié mais Harry pris dans ses bras et enleva ses bras. Il caressa les fines marques qui arboraient la peau légèrement pâle de ses doigts avant de regarder dans les yeux d'ambre devant lui.

« Tu as enduré tellement de choses…Comment quelque chose de si….si Magnifique peut-il venir d'une telle douleur ? murmura-t-il avec douleur.

« L'espoir qu'un jour je rencontrerai quelqu'un comme toi.

Ils fermèrent leurs bouches l'une sur l'autre une nouvelle fois en s'embrassant amoureusement. Déboutonnant sa chemise, Harry dégagea le vêtement de façon à ce que leurs torses frottent sensuellement l'un contre l'autre.

Des mains explorèrent la chair fraichement exposée tout en descendant un peu plus bas. Les doigts du garçon aux cheveux bruns tracèrent le haut du jean de Cara, semblant hésiter à aller plus loin. Le loup-garou pris les choses en mains en roulant sur le dos et amenant Harry sur lui.

Il plaça ses mains lentement sur la braguette de son amant mais hésita légèrement, regardant dans les doux yeux émeraude de son petit-ami.

« J-j-je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de choses avant. Murmura-t-il et Harry embrassa tendrement le coin de sa bouche.

« Ce n'ai rien, laisse moi faire.

Il se rassit et baissa la braguette du jean de Cara et doucement, laissant au blond le temps de dire stop, le baissa le long des jambes minces. Lorsqu'ils fut enlevé, il plaça un baiser sur le genou plié de Cara et remonta doucement, enlevant à son tour son pantalon.

« Tu peux encore dire non. Dit-il gentiment. Cara secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait ni ne voulait dire non, pas à quelque chose d'aussi juste que ça.

Avalant Harry se leva du lit alors que le jeune loup-garou s'asseyait. Les mains de l'animagus tremblèrent légèrement lorsqu'il retira ses sous-vêtements et se déplacèrent pour que Cara puisse regarder son corps nu.

S'allongeant en arquant ses hanches, Cara enleva également son dernier vêtement, son corps tremblant légèrement avec la nervosité. Tout deux se rapprochèrent lentement jusqu'à ce que leurs peaux se frôlent. Cara poussa un petit cri.

Soulevant les couvertures et se couvrant avec, Harry roula au dessus de Cara et s'installa entre ses jambes écartées.

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-il en regardant les flammes danser dans la lumière doré et un véritable bonheur l'emplie.

« Je t'aime aussi »

~•~•~

La couette recouvrait le bas de leurs corps alors que Cara dormait, sa tête reposant sur le bras tendu d'Harry. Ils étaient allongés, tournés l'un vers l'autre, leurs jambes entremêlées et une main tenant celle de l'autre.

Harry regardait son amant dormir avec une félicité totale, les cheveux blonds une teinte plus claire car trempés par la transpiration. Leurs corps moites étaient chauds mais Harry ne s'était jamais sentit aussi à l'aise, la tête de Cara reposant sur son épaule.

Ce qu'ils venaient de partager était indescriptible, Harry ne trouvait aucuns mots pour traduire les émotions et les sensations qu'ils avaient tout deux ressentis.

Cela avait été lent et doux, l'amour remplissant chaque crevasse de son corps en se rappelant le regard de pur paradis sur le visage de Cara ou les sons qu'ils avaient fait ensembles.

Il sentit le loup-garou s'étirer et sourit en voyant les yeux d'ambre cligner de façon trouble, repérer Harry puis sourire avec nostalgie.

« Hey » murmura le blond et l'animagus lui sourit avec amour.

« Hey…. Comment te sens-tu? Demanda-t-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille du blond.

« Complet.»

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent avec amour.


	18. Paparazzi

Chapitre 18 Paparazzi.

Cara s'éveilla tôt le lendemain matin. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la chaleur qui l'entourait. Puis il commença à prendre conscience de tout les autres petits détails tels que sa main en serrant une autre, sa jambe reposant entre deux autres et la façon dont son oreiller montait et descendait doucement. Il fit un grand sourire.

Levant légèrement la tête, il sourit encore plus fort en regardant le visage endormi de son compagnon. Les lèvres d'Harry étaient très légèrement entrouvertes alors qu'il inspirait et expirait doucement, ses cheveux sombres comme la nuit plus en bataille que jamais alors qu'ils reposaient étalés sur l'oreiller, recouvrant un œil alors que sa frange était sur un côté. Il ressemblait à un ange déchu, sombre et sinistre, mais si tentant.

Se rapprochant il plaça un doux baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes puis se recula pour pouvoir observer un peu plus son amant. Les yeux d'Harry à ciller lentement jusqu'à ce que Cara puisse voir un éclat d'émeraude.

« 'Jour » murmura-t-il en se rapprochant pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois le jeune animagus gémit de bonheur et répondit au baiser.

« Mmmm, 'jour. » il fit un grand sourire en fermant les yeux de bonheur et s'étira.

« Comment tu sens-tu? » demanda-t-il en s'allongeant sur le côté, une main supportant sa tête alors que Cara imitait ses mouvements. Il fit courir ses doigts en cercle lents sur la hanche qui dépassait du blond qui était tout juste visible alors que les draps glissaient.

« Un peu douloureux, sinon merveilleusement bien. » répondit le loup-garou en se rapprochant de Harry.

« Mmm, bien. Douche? » ils se sourirent malicieusement en sautant du lit.

~•~•~

Cara chantonnait une mélodie de bon cœur en se déplaçant dans la chambre de Harry, cherchant les vêtements de rechange, qu'il avait laissés pendant qu'Harry étaient encore sous la douche.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Cara se tourna pour aller répondre. Au moment où il ouvrit un flash éblouissant l'aveugla et il cligna des yeux. Puis des voix commencèrent à lui poser des questions.

« Excusez-moi monsieur. »

« Etes-vous monsieur Faolan? »

« Depuis combien vous et monsieur Potter êtes-vous ensembles? »

« Est-ce vrai que vous l'avez piégé pour qu'il devienne votre compagnon? »

Il claqua rapidement la porte lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits puis s'y adossa en respirant vite. Harry sortie de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard en frottant ses cheveux avec une serviette.

« Cara? Que se passe-t-il? » dit-il avec inquiétude en se rapprochant du blond.

« Re-regarde par le judas. » dit le garçon aux cheveux clairs et s'écartant de la porte. Fronçait les sourcils avec confusion Harry regarda à travers le judas et pâlit. Il y avait au moins 15 paparazzis s'amassaient dans le couloir à l'extérieur de a chambre.

Reculant rapidement il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et écarta légèrement le rideau. D'autres journalistes entraient dans l'immeuble alors que les membres de la faculté essayaient de les chasser.

« Merde. » murmura-t-il avant de se tourner vers le blond qui paniquait. « Quelqu'un doit avoir lâché le morceau à la presse au sujet de notre relation. »

« L'un deux m'a appelé par mon nom. » dit Cara en allant vers son petit-ami. Il vit le visage d'Harry s'assombrir.

« Percy. » grogna-t-il.

« Quoi? Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? » dit le blond frénétiquement. Il savait que le rouquin ne l'appréciait pas mais ferait-il vraiment ça?

« Je ne pense pas que c'était intentionnel, mais Percy a une grande gueule et quand il se laisse aller il a tendance a laisser des choses passer. »

L'animagus commença à faire les cents pas alors que Cara s'essayait choqué sur le lit. Ils entendirent une voix forte à travers la porte et ils se tournèrent vers elle.

« Que faite-vous tous ici? Foutez le camp de ses locaux avant que je n'appel les Aurors! » la voix étouffée cria avec force avant que l'on ne frappe avec force à la porte. Harry alla rearder à nouveau à travers le judas.

« C'est le professeur Mirna! » cria-t-il en ouvrant rapidement la porte, laissant entrer l'homme plus âgé.

« Comment allez-vous les garçons? Est-ce-que vous savez ce que tout cela veut dire? » haleta le professeur alors que le garçon aux cheveux foncés fermait à nouveau la porte, coupant promptement toutes les voix.

« Nous pensons que l'un des fils de ma famille à parler au sujet de notre relation. » dit le garçon en verrouillant la porte.

« Et bien, la prochaine fois que vous le voyez, bottez lui le cul. »

« Professeur! »rit Cara. L'homme fit promptement un grand sourire avant de repartir sur le sujet.

« Le doyen a appelé les Aurors alors ils devraient bientôt arriver, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai été envoyé pour voir comment vous alliez. »

« Nous allons bien, un peu en colère mais sinon nous n'avons pas bougés d'ici. » dit Harry en regardant la porte avec un grondement.

« Oh bien. Essayez de rester ici et on viendra vous chercher lorsque nous nous serrons ENFIN débarrassés de tous ceux là.

L'animagu eut un petit rire amer en s'adossant contre le mur, les bras croisés et regardant toujours la porte méchamment.

« Putain de vautours. Siffla-t-il faisant Cara se sentir mal pour lui.

« Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça? Demanda-t-il doucement alors que Harry soupirait et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Ils ne sont pas si nombreux habituellement… »Murmura-t-il en posant son regard sur le conférencier qui lui lançait un regard compatissant.

« Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un héros de guerre sort avec un loup-garou. Vous connaissez ces gens, c'est comme si on leur avait donné une carte de l'Eldorado. Je suis désolé de le dire, mais vous allez être considérés comme un scoop, qu'ils pourront tourner en une tragique histoire d'amour ou un énorme scandale. »

Posant ses coudes sur ses genoux Harry enfuit son visage dans ses mains avec fatigue. Il détestait ça, sa vie était un grand jouet pour le public mais il détestait encore plus qu'ils avaient traîné son doux Cara dans tout cela. Ils allaient le déchirer.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son genou et releva la tête pour voir les doux yeux ambre du jeune loup-garou. Le blond lui sourit gentiment et l'embrassa sur la joue. Aucuns des deux ne remarquèrent le professeur leur sourire avec fierté.

« Je vais aller vérifier que les Aurors soient arrivés. Et peut être fêler le crâne de quelques photographes. »

Tout deux le regardèrent avec des sourires amusés alors que le professeur se dirigeait vers la porte, l'ouvrant suffisamment pour le laisser passer et en effet commencer à jurer bruyamment contre la foule.

« Il me plait. » dit le garçon aux cheveux sombres.

~•~•~

Midi arriva lentement alors que les garçons vérifiaient régulièrement par la fenêtre pour voir si la foule s'était dispersée. Les journalistes du couloir avaient été mis dehors une heure auparavant mais ils envahissaient toujours encore le hall d'entrée et la cour, un petit nombre était parti de peur d'être arrêtés par les Aurors.

« La Gazette des Sorciers sont arrivés… ils sont si coincés, regarde ça. » commenta Cara en déplaçant légèrement le rideau.

« Connards mielleux qu'ils sont…. » railla Harry en regardant par-dessus son épaule. « J'aimerai qu'ils partent, ma chambre n'est pas toujours si fascinante, même avec toi comme merveilleuse compagnie. » ajouta-t-il alors que le loup-garou se tourna pour lui sourire.

« Ca c'était gnan-gnan, même de ta part. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. L'animagus rit puis regarda son amant pensivement.

« Tu ne bégayes plus. »

« Etre avec toi fait ressortir mon côté le plus brave, je n'ai plus honte de ce que je suis à présent. » Cara lui fit un sourire, que Harry lui rendit, puis il attira l'adolescent plus grand vers lui.

« Je paris que demain il y aura un article sur le 'Grand Méchant Loup' corrompant le 'Survivant' » il fit un sourire malicieux alors que l'animagus levait les yeux au ciel.

« Dans ce cas ils ont compris de travers. » ronronna Harry en remuant les sourcils de façons suggestive, faisant pousser un petit rire joyeux à Cara alors qu'il le soulevait dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'au lit.

~•~•~

« Attendez, j'arrive. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux sombres enfila rapidement un pull alors que le frappement à la porte continuait. Il regarda rapidement à travers le judas et se relaxa visiblement en voyant le professeur.

Regardant derrière lui il attendit que Cara ait fini d'enfiler sa tunique, puis il ouvrit la porte.

« Ah, messieurs, nous avons jus… vous sentez vous bien, vous avez l'air un peu rouge….finalement, c'est pas grave, ne répondez pas…. » L'homme plus âgé se gratta l'arrière du crâne, embarrassé alors que les deux jeunes gens rougissaient.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons enfin réussi à faire quitter les lieux à ses chacals enragés. Vous libre de faire ce que vous souhaitez.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit souriant, le conférencier ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder Harry dans les yeux en disant cela, rougissant toujours au grand amusement des adolescents.

« Merci Monsieur, nous ferons en sorte de vous voir vous et l'Entraineur Thurisaz plus tard dans ce cas. » Après de dernières salutations, l'homme plus âgé s'en alla, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls.

« Allons chercher quelque chose à manger, je suis affamé. » dit Cara en sautillant vers Harry comme un enfant excité. Riant le jeune homme aux yeux sombres acquiesça.

Il entrèrent dans la cafétéria se touchant et gloussant comme de jeunes mariés, se murmurant doucement dans le creux de l'oreille jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le comptoir où une femme mal attifée se tenait derrière le tiroir-caisse.

« Qu'est-ceq'vous voulez. » dit-elle avec un accent bourru de Bristol. Harry cessa de glousser suffisamment longtemps pour lui répondre.

« Deux cafés s'il-vous-plaît, dont un décaféiné. » dit-il combattant un grand sourire narquois alors que Cara se tenait sournoisement derrière lui, ses mains faisaient des petits cercles le long du dos de Harry.

« Queq'chose d'autre? » demanda-t-elle en tapant les prix sur la veille caisse-enrgistreuse.

« Peut-êêêêêtre » La voix de Harry grimpa dans les aigus alors que les mains du blond descendaient plus bas, puis s'enlevèrent. « Euh…. Deux sandwichs s'il vous plaît. »

« Monsieur Potter, monsieur Faolan! » appela une voix derrière eux et tous deux se tournèrent avec des grognements pour se retrouver face à face avec une petite jeune femme rousse portant une robe d'été bleue…étrange considérant le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur.

« Je suis du Chicaneur. La fille du rédacteur mademoiselle Lovegood a entendu parler des rumeurs qui courent à votre sujet et dit quelque chose comme quoi vous n'appréciez pas les journaux traditionnels, car ils ont tendance à déformer vos paroles. Elle m'a envoyée pour voir si vous aviez besoin d'un, comment a-t-elle dit ça…. Ah oui! « Une rediffusion de votre cinquième année. » ? »

Cara regarda Harry confus mais trouva Harry qui souriant en évoquant des souvenirs.

« Dites-lui que c'est très gentil de sa part et que nous ferrons appel à vous si nous choisissons de parler de notre relation mais pour le moment nous préférons rester discrets. »

La femme sourit d'un air entendu et referme le calepin qu'elle avait avec elle.

« Bien sûr monsieur, si les choses deviennent trop compliquées, vous savez où nous trouver. »

Les saluant poliment elle serra leurs mains et s'en alla.

« Euh….je suis confus. » dit le loup-garou en haussant les souricils.

« Luna Lovegood est une amie à moi et son père possède un magasine appelé le Chicaneur. »

« Oh, j'adore ce magasine! » interrompis Cara puis il rougit. « Euh… tu disais? »

Harry le conduisit à une table en portant leurs achats.

« Et bien, lorsque le ministère traînait mon nom dans la boue pendant ma cinquième année elle a convaincu son père, avec l'aide de Hermione, de publier mon interview au sujet de ce qu'il c'était passé l'année où Voldemort est revenu à la vie. »

« Elle à l'air gentille. » dit le loup-garou en prenant la main de l'animagus sur la table. Harry passa son pouce sur la peau douce de la main de Cara puis lui sourit.

« Peut-on rester dans ta chambre ce soir? » dit-il en portant la main à sa bouche pour embrasser les articulations du blond.

« Bien sûr. » vint la réponse douce.

~•~•~

Le jeune loup-garou était allongé dans les bras de Harry, haletant en essayant de respirer. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres embrassa la tempe moite de son amant alors que lui-même tremblait légèrement.

« C'C'était…. » Cara sembla perdre toutes pensées cohérentes et décida de poser sa tête sur le torse qui se soulevait de son compagnon.

« Hein-hein. » acquiesça Harry en tremblant.


	19. Scandale et discussions

Chapitre 19 : Scandale et discussion.

Hedwige tapa une nouvelle fois à la fenêtre en claquant du bec avec irritation vers les deux jeunes hommes endormis. Harry passa une main le long de son visage pour se débarrasser de la sensation de sommeil qui persistait. Balançant ses pieds d'un côté du lit en enfilant son boxer il recouvrit Cara qui dormait encore avec un petit baiser sur le front et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir.

La chouette des neiges entra en sautillant avec un hululement avec dignité puis tendit sa patte. Harry prit le paquet qui y était attaché se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de la Gazette des Sorciers. Il grogna mais l'ouvrit néanmoins. C'était comme il l'avait prédis.

Il y avait une photo animée de Cara en train d'ouvrir la porte avec un sourire puis la claquer, révélant le numéro de la porte.

La manchette disait en grosse lettres « Le Garçon Qui Criait A Loup » et un sous-titre disant « Le Survivant sort avec un loup-garou enregistré ».

Il scanna l'article, devenant de plus en plus en colère alors qu'il le lisait qu'il tremblait à l'indignation de tout cela. Ils faisaient passer Cara comme si il l'avait forcé à devenir son compagnon en performant la « morsure d'amour » contre son grée et qu'il était à présent forcé à protéger le lycanthrope.

Il le lança si fort qu'il atterri contre le mur avec un grand bang qui réveilla le blond endormi en sursaut.

« Harry ? » demanda-t-il en enroulant les draps autour de sa taille et se dirigeant vers le jeune homme tremblant. Il posa une main sur le biceps bronzé, calmant instantanément l'animagus…un peu.

« Je vais parler à Percy. Comment a-t-il osé ? Comment ont-ils osé ? ils n'avaient pas le droit..je..je peux pas le croire ! » il serra les poings à son côté jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main fraiche se poser sur sa joue chaude. Son regard se tourna vers un autre beaucoup plus calme et plus serein.

« Parce que c'est leur travail de créer des scandales. » Cara passa son pouce contre la pommette saillante de son amant avant de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement.

« J'ai toujours encore besoin de d'avoir une discussion avec Percy, je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal de cette façon. »

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de s'habiller. Cara se rendit dans le dortoir d'Hermione alors que Harry se dirigea vers le poste de cheminette le plus proche et de là l'endroit qu'il haïssait plus que tout autre…. Le Ministère de la Magie.

« Il ira bien ? » demanda le jeune loup-garou alors qu'il était assis sur le sol de la chambre de Hermione. La jeune fille aux cheveux en bataille porta deux tasses de thé et s'assis en tailleur en face de lui.

« Harry est… comment dire ? Il est un modèle important. Là où le ministre Fudge doit crier et s'énerver pour obtenir quelque chose, Harry n'a qu'à demander. Sa présence exige l'attention. »

Elle but lentement son thé à petites gorgées alors que Cara la regardait étrangement.

« Pendant la Guerre, Fudge avait ces aurors alignés dans la cours. Ils allaient aller en première ligne et tu te doutes qu'ilsl étaient nerveux voir terrifiés. La ministre a fait un discours qu'il avait dut penser être très rassurant mais il a finit en disait basiquement « Mais je ne me battrais pas, je vais rester assis dans mon bureau et attendre que tout soit fini. Ce n'est pas ses paroles exactes mais tu vois le genre. Et il est parti laissant ces hommes et ces femmes se sentant un peu comme de la chaire à canon. A ce moment Harry s'est approché après avoir assisté à ce fiasco. Il a commencé par leur dire qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se battre mais que lui leur demandait si ils étaient d'accord de le faire. Il ne leur ordonnait pas ni ne l'exigeait mais leur demandait. Ça a attiré l'attention de tout le monde. »

Cara sourit et Hermione le lui rendit avant de poursuivre.

« Il leur a demandé de se battre à ses côtés entre sorcières et sorciers, de l'aider à défendre tout ce qu'il avait appris à aimer. Je te le dit, la foule était si silencieuse alors qu'ils l'écoutaient leur parler comme d'égal à égal. Il leur à parler des liens que chaque sang-pur, chaque enfant de moldus, merde même chaque cracmol partageaient… qu'ils vivaient dans le même monde et que personne n'avait le droit de le leur enlever… Je n'avais jamais entendu pareil ovation que celle qui a eu lieu. »

Le blond ferma les yeux en imaginant brièvement Harry se tenant devant une division d'aurors, le courage brûlant dans ses yeux émeraude et prenant avec reluctance la commandement.

« Alors ne t'inquiète pas au sujet d'Harry, car il a beaucoup d'amis dans ce bâtiment. »

Son manteau vert olive flottait doucement derrière lui alors que ces pas résonnaient sur le sol froid du grand hall d'entrée. Il s'arrêta brièvement pour regarder la fontaine réparée y jetant quelques mornilles avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Percy.

Percy vérifia rapidement le document qu'il avant à la main puis le signa comme étant apte à être transmit à son patron. Il releva la tête brusquement en entendant le raffut venant de sa secrétaire quand soudain sa porte s'ouvrit brutalement et un Harry Potter furax entra.

L'homme aux cheveux foncés attrapa Percy par le col et le poussa de façon à ce que son dos soit pressé contre son bureau.

« Pourquoi ? » grogna l'animagus faisant trembler le rouquin.

« C'était un accident ! Je fulminai contre mon Noël pourri devant à collègue et il m'a demandé pourquoi… et c'est là que j'ai accidentellement dit… » Il sembla ne plus pouvoir parler et Harry le pressa un peu plus contre le bureau.

« Dit quoi ? » siffla-t-il.

« J'ai mentionnée la con-condition de F-Faolan et le fait que tu l'ignorais complètement préférant sortir avec lui à la place. Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il irai en parler aux journalistes. »

Avec un dernier grognement Harry le lâcha et se redressa regardant l'homme avec haine.

« Arrange ça. Si ils veulent se faire des gorges chaudes de ma relation, je peux le supporter, y a rien de nouveau… Mais si Cara ne reçoit ne serait-ce QU'UNE lettre de haine, c'est TOI qui dervras en subir les conséquences. »

Percy acquiesça vigoureusement et montra du doigt une lettre sur sa table.

« J'J'ai déjà écrit une lettre pour les corriger. J'allais l'envoyer. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry s'en saisit. Elle corrigeait en effet l'idée selon laquelle le Survivant avait été contraint à cette relation. Néanmoins elle faisait toujours encore passer celle-ci comme un soap hollywoodien.

« C'est un début, arrange le reste. » dit-il en lançant la lettre à l'homme recroquevillé dans un coin. Il se tourna vers la porte et vit deux aurors qui attendaient patiemment pour l'escorter vers la sortie.

« Je suis prêt. » dit-il aimablement aux deux hommes faisant rire légèrement alors que tout deux se déplaçaient pour se tenir de chaque côté de lui.

Cara était assis près de la fenêtre regardant cette journée d'hiver ensoleillée. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes, posant la tête sur ses genoux avec un soupir.

Harry était partit depuis presque deux heures et il commençait à être nerveux. Que se passerait-il si sa réputation auprès des aurors ne marchait pas comme prévu ? Et si il avait des ennuis ? Peut-être l'avaient-ils arrêté.

Ces pensées continuaient à lui traverser l'esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il saute du rebord de la fenêtre et attrape l'une de ces capes l'enfilant pour se rendre au ministère.

Ouvrant sa porte il poussa un cri de surprise en se retrouvant nez à nez avec son amant. Soulagé il passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme plus grand et le serra dans ses bras.

L'animagus sourit en retournant le câlin et embrassa les cheveux dorés alors qu'ils se tenaient l'un l'autre simplement.

« J'étais sur le point de venir te chercher. » dit-il simplement faisant sourire l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs.

« Et bien, je suis là maintenant. » murmura-t-il en plaçant une mèche de cheveux dorée derrière l'oreille de son petit ami.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda le loup-garou nerveusement alors que Harry le repoussait gentiment à l'intérieur de la chambre et fermait la porte.

« J'ai fait passer un message. Avec un peu de chance toute cette affaire sera bientôt arrangée »

« Ce n'est pas grave si ça ne l'est pas Harry, toi et moi connaissons la vérité. » le rassura le blond.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau le regarda pensivement pendant un instant avant de l'embrasser avec amour.

Ils ne rompirent pas le baiser tout en se dirigeant vers le lit, les genoux de Cara se cognent contre le bord et les faisant tomber dessus.

« Ron dit que Madame Weasley a reçu un appel en cheminette d'un Percy très mécontent plus tôt dans la journée. » dit Hermione en prenant une gorgée de son café. Elle, Harry et Cara étaient assis autour de l'une des petites tables rondes de la cafétéria.

Harry prétendit être inquiet en haussant les sourcils et pris une gorgée de son thé.

« Vraiment ? Qu'a-t-il bien put se passer ? Des rebelles qui pénètrent dans des bureaux du gouvernement en effet. »

Cara tenta de couvrir son rire avec un toussotement ce qui les fit tous rire. C'était la fin d'une longue journée, le ciel était rouge alors que le soleil commençait à ce coucher et que la brise avait se baisser la température de plusieurs degrés.

« Harry ? Pourquoi est-ce-que Hedwige se dirige vers nous ? » demanda la jeune sorcière en regardant l'oiseau blanc comme un fantôme planer au travers les portes vitrées de la cafétéria (amusant de ce fait deux jeunes filles qui entraient et contrariant la dame de cantine continuellement de mauvaise humeur) et se poser sur le dossier de la chaise de la quatrième chaise de leur table.

« Je ne sais pas. Que ce passe-t-il ma fille ? »

Hedwige hulula une fois et tendit sa patte à Harry afin qu'il puisse prendre le paquet. Elle sauta ensuite sur l'épaule de Cara à qui elle mordilla l'oreille avec affection et le jeune loup-garou caressa ses douces plumes blanches.

«Oh merde, c'est un autre journal, La muse du soir. »

L'animagus déroula le journal, regarda la première page et un large sourire s'étala sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » demanda le blond doucement.

Harry ne répondit pas, préférant tourner le journal vers eux pour rendre le gros titre visible qui disait :

« ROMEO ET ROMEO : LE NOUVEL AMOUR DE HARRY POTTER ! »

En dessous du sous-titre qui disait : « Sorcier et loup-garou se battent pour avoir le droit d'aimer » se trouvait une photo d'eux assis à la table à laquelle ils avaient discuté la veille. Il était évident qu'ils se regardaient avec amour le pouce de Harry caressant la mains de Cara qu'il tenait dans la sienne.

Les adolescents riaient en ouvrant le journal à la page 4 où l'article continuait. Des photos variées montraient Harry et Cara entrant dans la cafétéria en gloussant et un grand nombre des caresses risquées du blond alors que Harry achetait à manger.

« Oh mon dieu, je ne peux pas croire qu'il en ait prise une de moi avec la main sous ton T-shirt. » rit le jeune loup-garou en cachant son visage rougissant derrière ses mains.

« Je trouve qu'elle sont toutes belles, et l'article n'est pas si mal… sauf qu'il semble qu'ils aient laissé entendre que les parents de Cara l'ai forcé de choisir entre Harry et eux. » soupira Hermione en regardant la phrase en question d'air maussade.

« Plus ou moins. » dit Cara en prenant la main de son petit-ami dans la sienne.


	20. Les membres d'une meute

Chapitre 20 : Les membres d'une meute

Cara secoua la tête avec une incrédulité amusée en lisant le dernier article en date. Apparemment lui et Harry planifiaient de s'enfuir en Californie où le mariage homosexuel était accepté pour se marier et faisant cela pour défier le Ministère de la Magie qui les désapprouvaient.

Harry passa la porte en triant du courrier, celui de Cara sous le bras et mâchonnant les restes d'un bagel.

« Où sommes-nous cette semaine ? » demanda-t-il en avalant sa dernière bouchée.

« Les USA, Californie. » dit le blond en pliant le journal et le posant sur la table de chevet.

« Qu'est arrivé à Tokyo ? »

« Visiblement on commençait à s'ennuyer. »

Ils se sourirent alors que Harry s'avançait vers Cara pour lui faire son bisou du matin.

Harry donna au loup-garou son courrier puis recommença à farfouiller dans le sien. Cara posa le sien à côté de lui et regarda l'animagus avec nervosité.

« Harry ? » dit-il doucement alors que son petit-ami levai la tête pour le regarder. « Penses-tu… Peut-être que nous pourrions tenir compagnie à Rémus… cette pleine lune. »

Regardant son amant pensivement le brun pencha la tête sur le côté en lui faisant un petit sourire.

« Cela ne me pause aucun problème mais qu'est ce qui t'a fait prendre cette décision ? »

Le jeune loup-garou soupira un peu en tapotant la place à côté de lui comme pour une invitation. L'animagus posa son courrier sur le chevet et s'assit à côté de Cara.

« Et bien, je ne sais pas si Rémus te l'a dit mais….savais-tu que Sirius était son compagnon ? »

Les sourcils de Harry se haussèrent et sa mâchoire s'ouvrit comiquement.

« Oh mon dieu ! Depuis quand étaient-ils ensembles ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Je ne suis pas sûr mais j'ai le sentiment que c'était depuis qu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs plaça une main sur son front avec le choc mais eu un grand sourire.

« Oh je ne peux pas le croire, ils ne me l'ont jamais dit. Je m'en souv…Oh mon dieu Rémus, je suis tellement désolé. » murmura-t-il soudain en réalisant quelque chose.

Rémus était un loup-garou sans son compagnon. Il ne pleurait pas seulement son ami mais aussi son amant depuis les trois dernières années.

Cara acquiesça sachant que Harry avait compris.

« Harry lorsqu'un loup-garou est séparé de son compagnon il ne peut pas passer à autre chose. Rien de terrible comme une mort instantanée ou une maladie n'arrive mais là où la plupart des gens guérissent et passent à autre chose, nous ne le pouvons pas. Nous pleurons et attendons notre compagnon jusqu'au jour où nous même mourrons. »

L'animagus de loup avait une main sur la bouche et observait Cara de près. Il la baissa ensuite avant de la tendre et de la passer dans les cheveux blonds et dorés, le loup-garou fermant les yeux avec bonheur en sentant la chaleur de ses doigts.

« Cara. »

Papillonnant des yeux, le jeune loup-garou les sentit s'humidifier. Il se racla la gorge avant de continuer.

« Donc Rémus se transforme chaque mois tout seul. Le truc c'est que notre forme lupine ne sait pas que notre compagnon a disparut, alors nous l'appelons, toute la nuit. La personne se rappellera sa chasse pour son amour perdu lorsqu'il sera de nouveau humain… et j'ai entendu que … c'était très douloureux émotionnellement. Je.. je voudrais juste… »

« Moi aussi je veux être présent pour lui. » murmura Harry. Cara se pencha vers lui et serra fort son amant.

« Je pense que l'on pourrait réussir à informer son loup de la mort de Sirius en même temps… comme ça lorsque l'on se sera pas là il ne le cherchera plus. »

Le plus grand adolescent acquiesça en serrant le blond contre lui. Cara se dégagea suffisamment pour embrasser Harry avec émotion.

« Promet moi que tu ne me laisseras pas. Je ne sais ce que nous réserve l'avenir mais fait moi plaisir. » murmura-t-il en posant son front sur celui de l'animagus.

« Je ne peux que te promettre l'éternité. » fut la réponse sincère.

Après avoir obtenu un mot d'excuse de la part du doyen Harry loua une petite Corsa pour aller jusqu'à Cotswold où vivait Rémus depuis peu. Il sourit avec bonheur en voyant Cara regarder le paysage par la fenêtre avec envie.

« Lorsque nous serons plus âgés, pourrions nous vivre ici de façon à ce que je puisse passer ma retraite à jardiner? » dit le blond joyeusement et Harry retira une mains du volant pour prendre une de celles de son amant.

« Bien sûr. » dit Harry en portant la main qui était dans la sienne à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

Ils roulèrent encore une demi-heure avant qu'un petit cottage discret apparaisse. La petite construction modeste possédait un magnifique jardin fleuri ainsi qu'un petit potager séparé en cinq sections comme un pentacle. Un chemin de gravier menait vers une petite porte verte avec une poignée et une sonnette en cuivre. Les murs de la maisonnette étaient peints en blanc salis par les intempéries. Le toit était fait de chaume claire et les petites fenêtres dépassaient légèrement.

« C'est si charmant. » dit le jeune loup-garou en sortant de la voiture.

« Dumbledore a payé pour ça, même si Rémus était mal à l'aise. Nous l'avons tous convaincus de vivre ici malgré tout et il est reconnaissant même si quelque peu embarrassé. » dit l'homme aux cheveux foncés en fermant la porte de la voiture à clefs puis il prit la main du blond dans la sienne alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte.

Il frappa doucement à la porte alors que Cara regardait un buisson de lavande proche souriant alors que des abeilles venaient se frotter à lui.

« Un instant, j'arrive. » vint une voix polie depuis l'autre côté de la porte qui s'ouvrit finalement sur un Rémus Lupin plutôt choqué.

« Harry, Cara.. que faites vous là ? » demanda-t-il agréablement surpris en serrant les deux jeunes hommes dans ces bras tour à tour. « Entrez, entrez. »

« Et bien j'ai eu la permission de quitter le campus pour ma transformation demain soir et Harry a été autorisé à m'accompagner…Nous voulions te tenir compagnie en même temps. » dit le blond et le plus foncé acquiesça à son côté. Rémus eu l'air touché.

« Vous n'aviez pas besoin de faire ça pour moi. » dit-il en souriant, un million d'émotions le parcourant toutes en même temps.

« Nous voulions le faire. » dit l'animagus en plaçant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du plus âgé.

Sans voix, Rémus regarda les deux adolescents avant de les prendre tout les deux dans ses bras, toute sa dignité mise de côté.

« J'ai lu l'article dans la Gazette. » dit le loup-garou plus âgé en servant une tasse de thé à ses invités.

Harry grogna depuis sa chaise alors que Cara riait depuis là où il était assis sur le sol. Remus eu un léger rire tandis que le jeune animagus faisait semblant de s'effondrer sur sa chaise.

« Je n'en ai pas cru un mot Harry, relax. » dit l'homme plus âgé en se réinstallant dans sa chaise préférée.

« Harry a effrayé quelques personnes pour que se soit arrangé. » dit Cara joyeusement en mettant un cookie dans sa bouche.

Remus s'esclaffa ce qui fit aussi rire l'animagus.

« Je peux imaginer. »

« Il commence à faire sombre, je vais aller chercher nos sacs dans la voiture. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Se levant Harry se dirigea vers la porte et sortit fermant sa chemise plus fort contre lui en sentant la fraicheur du soir.

« Comment allez-vous tout les deux ? »demanda Remus au jeune blond alors que celui-ci piquait la chaise de son petit ami.

« C'est merveilleux! Je tombe de plus en plus amoureux de lui chaque jour….c'est effrayant mais d'une très bonne manière. » admit Cara et Remus acquiesça vaguement.

« Je me souviens parfaitement de quand j'ai commencé à tomber amoureux de Sirius. J'étais….pétrifié. »

Tout deux se sourire avant qu'il ne reprenne.

« James, le père de Harry, et Sirius étaient très proches, comme des frères. J'étais l'un des meilleurs amis de James mais avec Sirius….nous avions cette CONNEXION qui… argh! Je n'arrive pas à la décrire. »

« Je crois que je comprends. » dit le jeune loup-garou en regardant brièvement par la fenêtre pour voir Harry ouvrir le coffre de la voiture. Se tournant à nouveau vers Remus il trouva l'homme en train de lui sourire avec gentillesse.

« Je sais. Merci d'être là, tout les deux. »

« Remus? Souhaites-tu que… que mon… mon côté loup parle à Lunard ? » demanda Cara en voyant un éclair de tristesse traverser le visage fatigué.

« Je ne supporte pas de me retransformer sachant ce qu'a fais Lunard toute la nuit… » dit Remus, sa voix se nouant légèrement. Le blond se leva pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Je souhaite juste ne plus souffrir. » dit l'homme la voix tremblante alors que Cara faisait des petits bruits pour le réconforter.

« Tu n'en plus besoin, à chaque fois que tu te sentiras seul, tu n'auras qu'à nous appeler Harry et moi. Je sais que tu ne peux pas guérir de ça, mais nous ferons de notre mieux. »

Harry finis de mettre les sacs dans la chambre d'amis et retourna dans la pièce pour voir Remus se battre contre les larmes dans les bras de Cara. Son cœur lui fit mal pour son gardien et il se dirigea en silence vers eux pour serrer dans ses bras son ami en deuil.

« Tout vas bien, nous sommes là Remus…. Tu as une meute, tu n'es plus seul. » murmura-t-il alors que l'homme lui faisait un sourire larmoyant.

« Deux merveilleux louveteaux. » dit-il en ayant un petit rire. Cara et Harry lui sourire et le serrèrent à nouveau dans leurs bras.


	21. Une nouvelle famille

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne suis que la traductrice du travail d'Athena's Wiccan-Wolf !

Chapitre 21 : Nouvelle famille

Harry portait deux bols de soupe dans la chambre de Remus. Il en posa un à côté du lit où dormait le loup-garou, épuisé de ses pleurs de la nuit précédente et par la transformation de cette nuit qui approchait.

Il retourna ensuite dans la chambre d'ami où Cara était lui aussi enveloppé dans les couvertures. Ses doigts étaient serrés sur le rebord de celles-ci alors qu'elles étaient remontées jusqu'à son cou.

Le lit bougea légèrement lorsqu'Harry s'assit sur celui-ci, plaçant le bol sur le chevet. Il caressa gentiment la frange du blond hors de ses yeux et posa un doux baiser sur son front.

Les yeux de Cara papillonnèrent jusqu'à ce que des éclats d'ambre deviennent visibles. Donnant à son amant un sourire en coin il sortit une main de sous la couverture pour la passée dans les cheveux noirs en bataille.

« Comment tu te sens ? » murmura l'animagus en évitant les sons trop forts, connaissant la sensibilité qu'acquérait les sens des loups-garou durant la journée précédent la pleine lune.

« Fatigué. » croassa Cara. « Mais je vais bien. »

« Mmm, ok. Je vais nettoyer la maison pour Remus pendant que vous vous reposez ok ? »

Le jeune loup-garou acquiesça et ils échangèrent un baiser bref avant que Harry ne se relève embrassant à nouveau les cheveux du blond et ne sorte.

Harry remonta les manches de sa chemise en décidant de commencer par la vaisselle. Il laissa l'eau couler un peu pour qu'elle soit chaude chantonnant pour lui-même en laissant les assiettes et les tasses tremper.

Il passa la matinée à faire la poussière chantonnant toujours sa mélodie mais ce ne fut que lorqu'il commença à passer le balai que celle-ci devint une chanson.

« Amharc, mná ag obair lá's mall san óich,

Ceolann siad ar laetha geal, a bhí

Bealach fada annon's anoll a choích."

Il continua à chantonner un peu plus longtemps puis se tut, fronçant les sourcils quand aux mots qu'il avait chantés et secoua la tête.

« Ne t'arrête pas. » murmura une voix.

Se tournant il trouva Cara debout un peu faiblement dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre à coucher. Celui-ci se dirigea ensuite vers le canapé, ses draps enroulés autour de lui.

« Ça me calme. »

Harry s'assit à côté de son amant, le prenant dans ses bras et en s'adossant contre le canapé. Il passa ses doigts dans les mèches dorées en chantant d'une voix douce et apaisante.

"O môr henion I dhû

Ely siriar, el sila,

Ai! Aníron Undomiel.

Tiro! Êl eria môr.

I 'lír en êl luitha 'uren.

Ai! Aníron..."

Un silence confortable s'ensuivit alors que les derniers mots de la chanson faisaient écho très doucement .

« Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ? » demanda Cara doucement alors que Harry continuait à passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. » Ils rirent tout les deux et le loup-garou leva la tête pour embrasser le menton de l'animagus.

Remus eu un petit sourire en s'appuyant sur le montant de la porte. Les deux adolescent se sourirent en se séparant et avec un dernier sourire mélancolique le loup-garou âgé referma sa porte et remonta dans son lit.

« Il y a un petit bois tout près où je me rends lorsque je me transforme, il n'y a personne qui vit autour sur de nombreux kilomètres alors c'est plutôt sûr pour ce promener sans ce faire repérer. »

Le soir arrivait rapidement et les deux lycanthropes s'épuisaient rapidement. Ils étaient tous assis dans les fauteuils installés autour de la cheminée. Harry avait cuisiné un repas simple, quelque chose de léger pour les estomacs fragiles des deux hommes fatigués.

« Comment allons faire ? Est-ce-que Lunard appréciera deux loups étrangers près de lui lorsqu'il se transformera ? »demanda l'animagus depuis là où il était assis, la tête de Cara reposant sur ses genoux.

« Hmmm, bonne question. Peut-être devriez vous vous transformer dans la chambre d'ami, je suis sûr que Cara t'as informé de notre façon de pensée très « lupine » juste après la transformation. »

« Ouais, je l'ai fait » murmura le blond les yeux fermés.

« Bien, gardez la porte entrouverte de façon à ce que vous puissiez sortir. Je vous retrouverais ici. » dit Remus en se levant lentement à cause de ses muscles douloureux. « Je vais aller m'allonger dans mon lit, nous allons bientôt nous transformer. »

Une heure passa encore durant laquelle les deux amants étaient allongés l'un en face de l'autre dans le lit. Cara s'était assoupis tandis que Harry restait éveillé et caressait le visage de son aimé.

Soudain le dos du blond s'arqua et il poussa un hurlement faisant Harry s'assoir rapidement et serrer la main qu'il tenait.

« Cara ! »

Les membres du jeune loup-garou tremblaient alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même. L'animagus aux cheveux sombres le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre son torse. Cara tremblait dans ses bras, une larme coulant le long de sa joue alors qu'il toussait.

Consolateur, même si un peu tremblant lui-même, Harry recommença à chantonner comme auparavant. Il sentit son compagnon se relaxer petit à petit, autant qu'il le pouvait avec son corps en train de se faire déchirer et i continua à le bercer doucement.

« Ch-ch-change…. » dit Cara en arquant son dos une nouvelle fois.

L'adolescent aux cheveux sombres obéi et se transforma dans le magnifique loup blanc alors que le corps de son petit-ami changeait et se transformait en celui d'un grand loup.

Quelques minutes plus tard le loup blanc s'approcha de son compagnon tremblant et entrepris de lécher ses membres douloureux. Le loup-garou lécha le bout de son museau en remerciements.

Ils tournèrent tout deux la tête en entendant le bruyant gémissement venir de l'autre chambre. Après avoir échangé un regard ils se dirigèrent vers le loup occupant l'autre chambre.

Ouvrant la porte Harry gémit devant la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux. Lunard était en train de courir de façon dans tout les sens en poussant des gémissements lugubres ainsi que des grognements sourds dans le but d'appeler son compagnon.

Cara émit un aboiement bas qui attira immédiatement l'attention de l'autre lycanthrope. Les oreilles de Lunard se tournèrent vers les deux jeunes loups. Il baissa la tête et dévoila ses crocs en poussant un grognement menaçant.

Ses instincts de Dragga se réveillant, le loup blanc se plaça devant Cara pour le protéger. Il refusait de grogner contre la personne qu'il considérait comme un père mais le mouvement fit suffisamment passer le message : « Fait lui du mal et j'attaquerai ! »

Gémissant très légèrement Lunard releva la tête et regarda les deux autres loups avec prudence. S'approchant avec la nuque bien en vue en signe de soumission Harry s'approcha du loup châtain et lécha sa truffe avant de se rouler sur le dos devant lui.

Cara remua la queue en voyant Lunard accepter l'offre de son compagnon et le lécher en retour. Le loup blond s'avança et fut léché par Harry. Lunard regarda l'échange et sut instantanément que ce loup était comme lui, à la fois homme et loup.

Il caressa les deux jeunes de son museau en signe d'acceptation et tout trois levèrent la tête en une chanson entêtante, hurlant à la lune qu'ils pouvaient voir à travers de la fenêtre.

Lunard battit de la queue et sa langue pendait joyeusement. Ces deux louveteaux étaient comme lui et Patmol. Peut-être étaient-ils les enfants de son compagnon? SES enfants? il regarda autour de lui s'attendant à voir son compagnon s'avancer et présenter avec fierté les deux petits, mais le chien noir ne vient pas.

Se tournant vers le loup blanc, il gémit « Où est Patmol? »

Les oreilles du loup couleur de neige s'aplatirent contre sa tête et sa tête alla se placer entre ses pattes. Il baissa la tête et le loup-garou gémit tristement… ce fut tout ce dont Lunard eu besoin.

Il poussa un cris d'incrédulité et commença à courir dans toute le maison aboyant à Patmol d'arrêter de se cacher. Harry hurla un peu derrière lui et cela le fit s'arrêter. Le hurlement était douloureux, celui d'un enfant qui avait perdu un parent et Lunard se tourna lentement vers le louveteau tremblotant.

Ce jeune aussi était en deuil quant à la perte de son compagnon et pour l'instant il avait besoin d'un autre parent pour le guider, l'aimer car le premier ne le pouvait plus.

Cara regarda avec une douleur dans le cœur le Dragga plus âgé s'approcher du loup blanc et le câliner, tout deux pleurant leur aimer.

Remus sentit ses muscles le faire souffrir lorsqu'il se réveilla après sa transformation. Se levant un peu il découvrit que quelqu'un l'avait couvert d'une couverture avant qu'il ne se retransforme.

Regardant sur sa gauche il vit Harry et Cara endormis l'un contre l'autre. Le plus jeune loup avait lui aussi un drap autour de lui donc Remus supposa que Harry devait les avoir couverts après s'être transformé.

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sirius il se sentit complet, pas entièrement mais suffisamment proche.

La présence des deux adolescents la nuit précédente l'avait réconforté et savoir qu'il n'avait pas passé une nouvelle nuit à chercher sans fin son compagnon le fit sourire.

Ces deux là étaient sa meute à présent réalisa-t-il en regarda le couple endormit. Serrant les draps plus fort autour de lui il les broda mieux et déposa un baiser sur leur fronts.

Il avait une famille à présent.


	22. EpilogueFeuilles d'automne

Disclaimer : Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

Chapitre 22 : Epilogue- Feuilles d'Automne.

« Et tu es sûr que tout va bien? » demanda à nouveau Harry en serrant Remus une nouvelle fois devant la porte.

« Oui, c'est moi l'adulte laisse moi m'inquiéter pour toi. » rit l'homme aux cheveux châtains en se tournant pour serrer un Cara ricanant dans ses bras.

« Appel nous quand tu veux. Harry t'as appris à te servir du téléphone? »

« Oui, je pense que j'ai compris l'essentiel, merci encore à vous deux. » L'homme les accompagna à leur voiture et ils le serrèrent une dernière fois dans leurs bras avant de grimper dans leur voiture.

« Nous reviendrons à la prochaine lune. » dit l'animagus en passant la tête pas la fenêtre pour parler à Remus. Posant une main sur le toit de la Corsa, le loup-garou âgé acquiesça et leur sourit.

« A bientôt. Faites bon voyage. » Il tapa le toit une fois lorsqu'ils démarrèrent le moteur et ler fit signe lorsqu'ils reculèrent. Il agita la main quelques fois jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent le coin. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en souriant avec nostalgie pour quelques minutes avant de retourner à l'intérieur de chez lui.

Cara avait ouvert la fenêtre et souriait les yeux fermés alors que le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux blonds. Harry lui souriait de temps à autres lorsqu'un petit rire s'échappait des lèvres du blond à des intervalles réguliers.

« Tu es comme un grand enfant parfois. » rit l'animagus alors que Cara le regardait avec une étincelle dans le regard.

« Je me trouve à un bon moment de ma vie. C'est tout. » lui faisant un clin d'œil il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre alors qu'une petite fille lui faisait un signe de la main depuis la voiture à côté. Il lui fit à son tour et tout deux commencèrent à se faire des grimaces ce qui fit avoir à Harry un rire tonitruant.

« Définitivement un grand gamin. »

Cara lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la fenêtre ouverte. Il regardait les voitures les doubler lorsque soudain quelque chose voleta à l'intérieur de la voiture. Cela se posa sur le bras de Harry et le loup-garou le ramassa pour l'observer. C'était une petite feuille d'érable jaune avec des petites touches de rouge et de brun sur le dessus. Faisant un peu tourner la tige entre son pouce et l'index il passa sa main par la fenêtre avant de la lâcher.

Harry était en train de rapporter la voiture à l'organisme de location pendant que Cara lançant son sac dans un coin de sa chambre avant de s'effondrer sur le lit avec un gémissement heureux.

Il était allongé, les bras écartés, fixant le plafond avec un sourire serin aux lèvres. Tant de choses s'étaient passées au cours des trois derniers mois qu'il étaient couché en silence en train de ressasser ses souvenirs.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Hengehill au début c'était pour prouver un point, même si il avait le sentiment que cela raterait à cause son manque de talents sociaux et de sa timidité. Il avait voulu prouver au monde qu'un loup-garou pouvait réussir dans ce Nouveau Monde, même si on ne lui autorisait qu'un travail de bureau.

Puis Harry était entré dans sa vie. Il avait marché vers lui avec un sourire doux sur le visage et une main tendue en geste d'amitié, si gentil que Cara n'avait put se résoudre à fuir comme toujours auparavant. C'était le garçon qui l'avait regardé avec curiosité lors du premier cours et pour une fois le blond s'était sentit modérément attirant.

Construisant lentement une relation amicale avec l'homme aux cheveux corbeau, il s'était surpris à tomber amoureux et il s'était sentit exploser de joie lorsque Harry, malgré le fait d'avoir connaissance de la condition de Cara, avait retourné ses sentiments, admettant être lui aussi tombé amoureux.

Un tourbillon était arrivé après dix-huit ans de solitude. Il avait été invité dans la famille de son ange déchu, montré différents types d'amour. Platonique, maternel, et celui d'une âme sœur.

On lui avait montrée la plus douce des formes d'amour physique et jusqu'où Harry était près à aller pour prouver sa valeur au loup-garou.

La porte grinça lorsque l'animagus l'ouvrit, faisant sauter Cara hors du lit. Souriant, il serra son momentanément choqué petit-ami dans ses bras avant que celui-ci ne fasse de même.

« Et que me vaut l'honneur? » rit l'homme aux cheveux plus foncés en embrassant le front de Cara.

« Juste être toi. »

Les deux adolescents remirent leurs chemises correctement en se dépêchant tout en se dirigeant vers la table à laquelle les attendaient Ron et Hermione.

« Ravie que vous ayez put vous joindre à nous…. 45 minutes en retard. » Hermione haussa un sourcil peu impressionnée. Les deux rougir pour l'amusement de Ron.

« Désolés, Cara est insatiable. » rit Harry en se rappelant leurs activités éprouvantes. Le loup-garou lui frappa le bras émettant un hoquet.

« Harry ! »

« Quoi! Tu l'es! » tous deux rirent alors que le blond saisit un gressin et entama un combat à l'épée imaginaire avec son amant, faisant rire Ron encore plus fort.

« Vous deux, soyez sage! Nous sommes dans un lieu public. » Hermione tendit le bras et cassa leurs gressins ce qui résultat en Ron tombant pratiquement de sa chaise à cause de son rire.

« Désolé Hermione. » marmonna Cara et regardant ses genoux et essayant de cacher son sourire suffisant.

« Oui désolé Herm » murmura Harry alors que son petit-ami essayait de couvrir son rire par un toussotement.

« Oh arrêtez vous me faite sentir comme McGonagall. » dit-elle alors que Ron et Harry essayaient tout deux de couvrir un toussotement.

« Tu lui ressemble aussi. » toussota le rouquin ce qui lui value une tape sévère derrière la tête avec un gressin.

« Sérieusement, vous êtes impossibles. » dit la fille en faisant rire les autres.

« Vraiment, nous sommes désolés Hermione. » dit Cara en essuyant des larmes de rire de ses yeux.

« Bien, tout va bien. Comment était votre week-end? »

Les deux amants se tournèrent lui vers l'autre pour se regarder pensivement. Prenant la main du garçon aux cheveux noirs, Cara la serra brièvement. La nuit avait été magnifiquement émotionnelle, une famille se retrouvant, une meute se formant. Décrire cela à voix haute semblait la gâcher.

« C'était…instructif. » répondit le blond avec nostalgie alors que Harry serrait sa main à son tour.

« Je pense que nous avons vraiment donné à Remus un nouveau départ dans sa vie. » dit-il alors qu'une serveuse rapportait les boissons que Ron avait commandées. Prenant son verre, Ron le leva.

« Aux nouveaux départs! » dit-il joyeusement. Les trois autres levèrent à leur tour leurs verres en souriant.

« Aux nouveaux départs! » dirent-ils en chœur en trinquant et prenant une gorgé en l'honneur du serment. Harry croisa le regard d'ambre de Cara avec un sourire.

Les bougies brulaient peignant les murs de nuances de rouge et de orange. Les vêtements traçaient un chemin jusqu'au lit où les draps étaient emmêlés autour des deux silhouettes se reposant alors qu'elles se remettaient de l'adrénaline et de l'extase courant toujours en eux.

Allongé avec la tête posée sur le torse de Harry Cara respirait de façon erratique en essayant de calmer ses membres tremblants. Relevant un peu la tête il trouva son compagnon les yeux fermés, inspirant et expirant doucement pour se relaxer.

« Harry? »murmura le loup-garou faisant ouvrir les yeux à l'animagus qui lui sourit avec un regard trouble.

« Oui? »

Mordillant doucement sa lèvre le blond écarta les doigts de la main qu'il avait posée sur le torse se soulevant et s'abaissant de son petit(ami et compara leurs couleurs de peau. Olive et crème foncée.

« Quand… Quand tu as vu ce silencieux et solitaire dans ta classe il y a quelques mois….. a quoi pensais-tu? »

Regardant à nouveau le visage de son compagnon, Cara trouva l'homme aux cheveux corbeau en train de le regarder pensivement en faisant glisser ses doigts dans les mèches blondes de son amant.

« J'ai… J'ai pensé à l'automne. L'automne est silencieux l'automne est la saison oubliée. Elle est la plus enchanteresse avec ses feuilles dansant dans leur chute, or et rouge comme une mer de feu. C'est un feu passionné et pourtant il ne brûle pas ceux suffisamment braves pour danser dans ses inoffensives flammes auburn. L'automne s'en fiche du fait que les gens attendent l'hiver ou l'été, elle ignore simplement les insultes des gens trop impatients pour Noël. »

Cara s'assit doucement en continuant de regarder Harry, l'animagus de loup souriait en caressant une joue pâle.

« L'automne, lorsqu'on la regarde de la bonne manière, est magnifique. Si tu t'arrête et que tu te tiens au milieu des feuilles qui tournoient tu sentiras comme une étreinte d'un amour tel qu'il brûlera ton âme…mais tu t'en ficheras parce que tu as confiance en l'automne, comme elle a confiance en toi. L'automne porte un triste secret de douleur et de mort mais pourtant elle ébloui intouchée par l'obscurité et à la place embrasse toutes les couleurs…. »

Se rapprochant Harry plaça son visage de façon à ce qu'il se trouve à moins de 5cm de celui de Cara.

« Lorsque j'ai vu ce garçon solitaire dans ma classe, j'ai pensé à l'automne… et j'ai pensé à quel point elle me faisait penser à toi…. »

L'ambre rencontra le vert, puis deux pairs de lèvres se rencontrèrent en un baiser brûlant conduit par l'amour…..

FIN.

Note de la traductrice : Cette histoire s'achève sur l'amour de nos deux héros. Elle possède une suite et deux one-shot. Dites moi ci cela vous intéresse de les lire…. Bises à tous et à toutes.

Marikili68.


	23. note

Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bien l'attention de continuer chacune de mes traductions. Dès que j'aurai rendu mon mémoire et passés mes examens je m'y remettrais sérieusement !

Merci encore pour tout vos encouragements.

Marikili68.


End file.
